Freezing: New Life
by awesomejason7777
Summary: This story will be AU where Kazuha gets saved instead of dying during the 8th Nova Clash. This is the story of her savior who in an odd turn of events is her niece who came from an apocalyptic time in the future. Starts at around the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Set in the distant future of 2061, the year became a witness to the bizarre supernatural phenomenon of dimensional tearing happening in various areas around the earth. Novas, alienating creatures emerged from the torn dimension, no one knew what those creatures were nor their origin, but they came with only one hideous intention:

To wipe out every single living beings in the earth.

And thus, mankind made their desperate struggle against the Novas invasion. Unnerved and unbalanced against the aliens' strange technologies had driven mankind to the brink of extinction from the one sided gory battles faster than the Lord Himself had promised. When all hope was lost in such bleakest moments, one man had finally stood atop one another to lead mankind from their annihilation.

A genetic scientist, known as Dr. Aoi Gengo had miraculously formulated living weapons to even the odds on the table. By scientifically altering the human genes, Dr. Aoi Genko awakened the hidden capabilities of humans and blessed them unique superhuman strengths. Differentiated by their own gender, the females were granted with physical superpowers to stand in front of the battlefield whilst the males' minds were enhanced with telekinetic strengths to restrict Nova's movements as well as providing support from behind.

Pandoras and Limiters.

Together and side by side, Dr. Aoi Gengo's super living weapons dove into the cruel battlefield to throw away their youth as well their lives for another rising sun mankind would see another day. But mankind was still in such a long distant to see a bright sun shining from the sky. The gruel clashes against Novas would eventually tied in such unfavorable aspects for the humans. Yet these fiends did not cease their relentless invasion. With their increasing numbers and stronger fighting strength, the Novas successfully driven mankind to abandon their hope.

However, hope was the last to die.

8th Nova Clash, 2061

Skagway, Alaska

The cold snowy field was decorated in bloody red by wasted bodies of her fallen comrades. The icy air was reek with the nasty stench of deaths. Standing against an eight feet tall humanoid like creature was a woman. She was born with bewitching face and hourglass body that could entice every looking eyes into her charm. Such a huge shame that her charming features were now disdained with blood and injuries from the bloody fight. Her ragged breathing came from a wound that made it's nest within the left side of her proud breast.

Kazuha Aoi was heavily injured. She could taste the sickening reddish bile formulated inside her mouth. Nevertheless, she forced herself to return the mild nasty liquid to where it came from together along with her nervousness from facing the vile creature standing in front of her, because the moment she excreted the bile, she would turn herself into a dead meat for the creature.

She had to avenge her comrades. She had to make their deaths were not in vain.

The vengeful thought blessed her with strength to slide her left feet backward while the other feet was bent low in exactly 90 degrees. Readying her sword and pulling it backward in her dominant right hand, her left hand was stretched forward aiming the Nova. Then, she saw a ruby sphere exposed from a crack left by her comrades' heroic assault at the center above the Nova's chest and instantly recognized it as the monster's weak e crack was small, but big enough for the tip of her sword to make way through the sphere.

And now for the true test: Would it expire along with mankind's last hope, or held fast for another day of living?

Kazuha kicked the ground with her right leg. Her enhanced gene obtained from her life and death experience to become a Pandora had shortened the distance between herself and the monster in an instant. Of course, the Nova would not put such an easy fight for Kazuha. From where the sphere was exposed, a blast was shot at the charging Pandora's running line erasing all life forms it crossed. The blast kept coming at her, making its way closer and closer.

In such dire moment, Kazuha quickly but gently landed her left leg on the ground. Utilizing it as a pivoting point, she turned her body 90 degrees to the left in a graceful swift execution.

The blast violently cut through an inch from where she turned.

Wasting no time, she worked the right leg to once again throw her to the Nova's direction. The monster's failure attempt in erasing Kazuha's existence only made it furious. The sphere on its chest glowing in dangerously red, firing multiple similar blasts from the first one but in smaller and rapid successions. The adrenaline pumping throughout Kazuha's body enabled her to see the incoming dangers in slow motion-too slow even to catch with her movement speed. Her evasive reflexes kicked in and automatically maneuvering Kazuha until she invaded the creature's safe zone.

Folding her knees, she sprung herself with an impact toward the sphere embedded on the Nova's chest. The sphere was glowing in hazardous red and Kazuha was directly launching herself at the Nova's line of fire!

With no evasive alternative, she risked a sink or swim situation.

"RRRAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

The valiant roar, together with her last resort of attacking, combined with the force of her jumping speed boosted the velocity of the thrust of her sword successfully sank right into the creature's sphere.

At first, zero response came from the Nova, then the vile giant trembling vigorously in the next seconds as in pain. Light shot out from the Nova's body. Kazuha knew that the monster was delivered into death's door from her precise strike.

Victory, was it ever so clearly in view , or just a mere trickery of light?

The sphere, though damaged, kept emitting it's vicious glow. Kazuha began to waver. That attack she landed just now should have incapacitated the monster. And yes, it did. But why did the sphere did not cease to collect the destructive energy?

Amidst in her confusion, she soon realized that the creature still had its last resort to pull up against her. Charging itself, Kazuha learnt that the creature would take her down with her into the oblivion. The thought about breaking off from the creature and fled as far as she could crossed inside her mind, but she soon brushed it off with the possibility that this Nova was bluffing.

She kept clinging onto the Nova with her blade . The creature's shaking became stronger and stronger. The cracked sphere was radiating dangerous ruby colored light every passing second.

Dying.

Kazuha knew she'd going to die soon along with this vile creature.

Her amber colored eyes lost it's light as she shut her eyelids tightly. An image of a smiling little boy showed inside her mind. Waving his hand with a cheerful laugh, that boy called her name multiple times. Knowing who that boy was only to cause tears making their way out from her eyes.

"Kazuya, I am sorry. Your sister cannot return for you."

The thought of losing her brother severely wounded her heart. But the thought of the failure of the extermination of this damned Nova would drive mankind, especially her little brother whom she left at their warm safehaven home into extinction summoned the strength for her to jam her blade deeper into the core.

It was said by one of her fallen sisterhood in arms once, that life's end was beautiful. Though tragic, it gave a final lingering light of the people whom she cherished most in her mind. The light was but a farewell gift from the darkness to those who on their way to die.

Such a shame that the light was not divine from heaven itself.

At this point, her body was totally engulfed in the Nova's energy light. Kazuha's body was driven backward by a powerful force.

Supernova.

In the microseconds left, a white portal opened up behind her. A woman flew out and grabbed Kazuha and acceled a ways away from the Nova which exploded just a second later.

Kazuha looked at the woman and saw that she looked similar to her. She was wearing a long, hoodless yellow jacket. Her hair was also yellow instead of black. Her nose was also bleeding a bit.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kazuha asked. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"It's alright. I did it because you mean something to me."

Her yellow-haired counterpart fell on to her knees and dropped Kazuha. Kazuha noticed that both of their legs were bleeding out as they got caught in the explosion and she screamed in pain. The woman crawled over weakly to Kazuha and placed her hand on her leg.

"Just sit tight. I'm getting us out of here" the woman said. She then coughed up some blood. Her jacket and hair turned white as another portal opened under them.

After the battle

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Kazuha?" Elize asked

"No. She must have gotten caught up in the blast." Kim Yumi said.

"Man what are we going to tell her little brother."

West Genetics Japan, 2065

The Medical Center  
Kim Yumi walked out of the Medical Center when she stepped into a puddle of blood. "What the…" She then looked over to the source and saw Kazuha holding the woman who was in a coma.

"Thank you." she whispered into the woman's ear.

"Kazuha? How are you here right now?" Kim asked.

"This woman. She saved me...then." Kazuha said weakly and then passed out.

"Kazuha? Elize!" she called into the building. "We have a problem out here! Help me out!"


	2. Chapter 1's Changes

p id="docs-internal-guid-3c00d626-d56f-f7e8-3a98-b8b2105b631d" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.08px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So when I was making Chapter 1, I got messaged by Qin W. X. He told me that it could use some work, but I saw it for myself. He was actually helpful enough that he ended up writing most of Chapter 1 for me. I'm thankful for his help even during Lunar New Year. It's really weird how with every chapter, the word count is 1000 that of the chapter number. I guess the dialogue burns up a lot of space. I ended up changing Chapter 1 three times, the third being Qin's edit mixed with mine. If any of you guys have any ideas on different weapons for Lily to use, just message me. And yeah, that means that she has multiple Volt Weapons. Deal with it. Thanks a lot for coming back and I am truly thankful for Qin's help. /span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Quick! We need to get them into the regeneration unit!"

"Don't die on us you two!"

"Just hang in there!"

Kazuha and her mysterious savior were quickly being pushed down the halls of the Medical Center on stretchers toward the regeneration unit by Yumi Kim, Elize Schmitz, Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. Chiffon and Ticy were walking by together and were called over to help by Yumi. Both Kazuha and the mysterious woman had gas masks on and were breathing slowly.

"How is she still alive? I thought she died during the 8th Nova Clash" Ticy said.

"She says that this woman saved her. We can just ask her when she recovers." Yumi said.

"Is she also a Pandora?" asked Chiffon.

"I'll check when I'm doing the regeneration. This jacket she's wearing appears to have some weird properties."

Suddenly Kazuha's heart rate and breathing began to increase. She was showing strain on her face and was sweating profusely. "Kazuha?" asked Chiffon.

"This isn't good. Her body's going into a state of shock." Elize said.

Kazuha's breathing became shaky and fast and her body was convulsing. Inside her mind she was reliving her near-death experience. With every hit she took, her body jumped on the stretcher. "Just hang on Kazuha!"

After they reached the regeneration chambers and put Kazuha in naked, the others began to inspect the other woman as Elize was stripping her. "This is… amazing. Her body has already begun to regenerate all the wounds." Elize said in awe. They sat her body up right and counted the number of stigmata in her back. They were arranged in a circle on her upper back. "There's no way. She has 15 stigmata?!" Ticy gaped.

"Well Kazuha did say that she got saved by this woman. It would be logical for someone to move faster than a Nova explosion with this many. However there must be a trick to it. Kazuha would have been able to escape on her own if that was the case." Yumi explained.

"Look, she has something implanted into her hand. Is that another stigmata?" Chiffon noticed.

There were also two things in one of the inner jacket pockets. A wrinkled photo with singed corners and a pair of sunglasses(Meijin Kawaguchi style). Everyone was passing the photo around, trying to make out who was in it. At this time they also put the woman into another regeneration chambers. "It looks like only her legs are damaged, but I'll check her whole body. She could have internal injuries."

"We also don't even know who she is and why she looks like Kazuha . Maybe she's a cousin or something." Ticy said.

The woman was the first to finish regenerating but she had a multitude of internal injuries. After Kazuha was let out of the chamber, she was still breathing heavily so they put an air mask over her mouth. Elize attached an IV to both Kazuha and the woman's arms and heart rate monitors on their index fingers. The woman's heart was calm and controlled while Kazuha's was still rapid. Her visions had disappeared which was good. It made everyone else worry less. Kazuha was put in the ICU while the woman was given a normal room.

Elize took a syringe and drew blood from the woman's right arm for a DNA test. She was very curious as to see who this woman really was.

Ticy was playing with the jacket to try and get more information about it. It appeared to have a hexagonal pattern on it. She put the jacket on and was waving her arms to test it.

"Um what are you doing?"

Ticy looked up and saw Chiffon with her arms folded on her chest. "That isn't yours. You should probably take it off."

"This really is a cool jacket." Ticy said as she took the jacket off and set it down on a chair

She picked up the sunglasses and put them on. She didn't know what to expect but nothing happened. "This Pandora probably rivals Kazuha in power." she thought.

Looking at the picture, she could only make out who seemed to be the woman and Gengo Aoi who was in a wheelchair and looked even older than he already was. There were two others but she couldn't make out the faces. There was another woman with blonde hair in the picture.

Elize finished the DNA test and tried to compare it to anyone in the school database. The closest matches were Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer el Bridget. "That doesn't make any sense." She went over to the loudspeaker and announced, "May Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer el Bridget please report to the Infirmary. Repeat Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer el Bridget to the Infirmary."

Chiffon went over to Elize and asked, "Were those the two matches?"

"Yes. I don't know how Satellizer el Bridget fits in, but Kazuya I can kinda understand. Thanks for helping us. You're dismissed." They both bowed toward each other.

Kazuya and Satellizer were in the cafeteria eating a meal when they heard their names get called.

"Wonder what that's about." Kazuya said curiously.

"Well we're about to find out. Let's go." Satellizer replied.

They arrived at the Infirmary and saw Elize at the front desk. "Did you want us here for something?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes. I have two patients here that I would like you to see. Would you like to see the one in worse condition or better?"

"Let's start with the worse one."

Elize led the way to Kazuha's room. When Kazuya stepped in and saw who it was, tears began to stream down his face.

"Kazuya?" Satellizer asked worriedly.

"It's Kazuha. I've missed her so much." He said sobbing. "Can I touch her?"

Elize nodded in reply. Kazuya went over to the bed and clasped her right hand in his hands.

"When did you find her?" He asked.

"Earlier today. She was bleeding out and there was another woman who Kazuha claims to have saved her during the 8th Nova Clash."

"Is she the other patient?"

"Yes. She is also in a coma but I believe that she will wake up faster than your sister."

"Um, this is nice and all but why am I here?" Satellizer asked.

"The identity of the other patient is a mystery and it concerns you."

Elize led them to the woman's room.

"She looks really similar to Kazuha. But how does it concern Satellizer?" Kazuya asked.

"After I ran some DNA tests on her, it was both of your DNAs that matched the closest. Kazuya, do you have any cousins?"

"I have a few but none that look like her. There is Ouka but this isn't her." He answered.

"I see. Satellizer, the same goes for you. Do you recognize this woman?"

"No."

"Well seeing as how she looks like Kazuha, I'm going to tag her as Miss Aoi. The two of you will be her caretakers when she wakes up. Kazuha will join in when she wakes up too."

"Mother... Father…" Miss Aoi mumbled weakly.

Kazuya and Satellizer looked at each other and blushed.

"That's it for now. I'll notify you when she wakes up. You two may leave."

As they were walking out of he room, Satellizer saw the photo sitting on a neatly folded jacket. She went over and inspected it. "Kazuya, these people in the picture. Do they look familiar?"

"Huh? I guess. The one with blonde hair kinda looks like you." He said after looking at the photo.

2 Days Later

Miss Aoi slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a medical room. She looked around the room, slowly rotating her head. She found a note on the nightstand beside her from Elize. It said "Hi. Glad to see that you have woken up. I will either be at the front desk or not here at all. Try to get there first. If I'm not there then return to your room and call me. From Elize." There was a phone next to the note.

She sat up in her bed and swung her legs to the left of it. She felt like something was different when she was bringing her legs to the ground. She grabbed the phone off the nightstand. Miss Aoi got out of the bed and holding on to the IV stand, walked slowly out of the room.

Miss Aoi walked around the hallways trying to find the front desk. She had to use the bathroom after being in a coma for a while and had an uncomfortable look on her face.

Elize walked out of Kazuha's room and saw Miss Aoi. "Oh! You're awake!" She noticed the look on her face. "Is something the matter?"

"... Umm... Can you help me to the toilet? I really need to go."

"Yes of course."

Miss Aoi's legs then slipped out from under her as she took a step and she fell and hit her head on the ground. She was unresponsive.

"Miss? Miss." Elize turned her over. "Oh no. Should probably take her to the bathroom."

She picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to the bathroom then her room.

One Hour Later

Miss Aoi woke up again but this time saw Elize sitting on a chair. "Hey. You were Elize, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know someone related to you I guess."

"Ok. I have to ask you some questions. Is your last name Aoi?

"Yes. Where am I?"

"The Infirmary at West Genetics Japan. Where are you from?"

"Japan. I saved Kazuha, right? Is she here?"

"She's still in intensive care. What is your relationship with her? Is she your cousin?"

"Yes… my cousin. Although to me she was always like an aunt. Can you bring me some food?"

"Sure. After we're done with these questions. How old are you?"

"16. Why do you need these answers?

"Well since you're not an official student here and you've been on campus for two days, I'm officially supposed to document you. How do you have so many stigmata? I've never heard of another Pandora with that many."

"... That's complicated. Can you take me outside?"

"Tomorrow. Are you from another school?"

"No. This is going to complicate things but I attended this school."

"What year did you attend?"

"I was a third year in 2093. Just hear me out.

"Nonsense. That's in the future."

"So don't tell anyone. Just put me down as a transfer student this time. At least don't tell Kazuya and Satellizer. Or any of the other students. Don't label me as crazy. It can be explained."

"Why shouldn't I tell them?"

"I know about your DNA test. It's never inaccurate you know."

"So when you said that Kazuha was like an aunt to you, you mean…"

"Yup. I can tell the rest of the staff the rest of the story all at once. But I'm not crazy. There's only one way that I could have brought Kazuha here, right?"

"Does that mean you can go back?"

"I'm out of uses. I only got two. One to get there, one to get back. Just continue this with the rest of the staff. You might want to call down Gengo Aoi and Sister Margaret."

"Okay. I'll bring you some food and water now and notify Kazuya that you can take visitors. What's your full name?"

"I'm Lily. Lily Aoi."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sister Margaret's Office

"So you mean to tell me that this girl, Kazuha's savior, is from the future and is her niece." Sister Margaret inquired.

"Yes. She woke up today, slipped, hit her head, I brought her back to her room, she woke up again and told me the story." Elize replied. "What should we do?"

"We should enroll her as a transfer student and let her stay as thanks for saving Kazuha. If what she said was true, then she can't go back to her time. There must be a reason for her being here. Bring her her food and water and we will see what happens. She is already a Pandora so we will accept her here. I will notify Gengo Aoi that he has a great-grandchild now. You should bring her here when she is able and I will discuss this with Yumi and Gengo when he gets here."

Lily's Room

Chiffon walked in Lily's room and saw her looking at the picture. "Who's in the picture?"

Lily looked up from the photo and saw Chiffon. "Hey Chiffon. My parents and an old man."

"How did you already know who I was?" She walked over to the bed.

"I know a lot of things that even you don't. Even the things you think I shouldn't know."

Elize walked in holding a food tray and saw the two talking. "Glad to see that you're getting along with people Lily. Here." She removed the IV from Lily's arm and handed her the tray.

"Thanks. I'm not antisocial or anything you know."

She started eating the food and drinking viciously. "This is obvious but it's the first time I've eaten in days. This stuff is delicious."

"Chiffon, when she's done eating, can you put her in a wheelchair and take her to the front? We can't have her getting lost or slipping again."

"Of course."

"What's this about me getting lost and slipping?" Lily asked with a mouthful of food.

 _Does she not remember? She must have hit her head really hard._ Elize thought. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Elize left the room and Lily finished eating soon after. "Hey Chiffon, can we go see Kazuha?"

"Sure." Chiffon picked up Lily in a bridal carry and put her in a wheelchair in the room.

"Grab the jacket and picture too please. Thanks."

Chiffon put the picture in the jacket pocket and gave it to Lily. Lily put it on and starting from her right hand, a white glowing hexagonal pattern spread throughout the rest of the jacket, pulsed, then disappeared.

"Uh, what was that?" Chiffon asked.

"I was syncing with the jacket." Lily replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, let's go to Kazuha."

"Right." Chiffon said as she began taking Lily to Kazuha's room.

When they reached their destination, Lily put both of her hands on one of Kazuha's hands and there were 15 distinct beacons of light coming from Lily's back, each one a different color. Her jacket began glowing too and within seconds the entire room was too bright to look into.

"Lily, what was that for?" Chiffon asked, slowly opening her eyes and blinking several times.

"She'll be awake within 2 days. I CAN heal people you know." came her reply. "Anyway, let's go to the front."

 _Just who is she?_ Chiffon wondered. They left the room and went to the front desk.

"That took longer than expected." Elize noted.

"I had to pay a visit to Kazuha. You can remove her from the ICU now. She'll be awake within two days."

"I see. Sister Margaret wants to see you. Chiffon you may leave."

Chiffon bowed and left. Elize started wheeling Lily outside toward Sister Margaret's office. "It's so different here." Lily said in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Really? What's it like in the future?" Elize asked curiously.

"It's the literal apocalypse. Everything is usually kinda on fire or something."

"That sounds pretty bad. Can't say why you'd want to be here then."

"I'm on a mission. I'm not here for vacation but now that people have seen me I would've had to stay anyway." Lily said sternly.

"So you have any siblings?" Elize tried to make a calmer conversation.

"I have a younger sister that I'm fighting to protect. She's already enrolled as a first year at West Genetics. She's really cute and I bet that someone would love to be her Limiter."

"I can imagine she's not as good as you, right?"

"Correct. It appears that we have arrived."

"I would love to see you in action sometime. I'll be there whenever you use the simulation room."

"And I would love to show you."

They went into the building and knocked on Sister Margaret's door. "Come in."

They entered the office. Sister Margaret was sitting at her desk and Dr. Gengo Aoi was in a chair in front of the desk. Yumi was also in a chair. "So this is her?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Yes. Sorry for making you wait." Elize apologized.

"No problem."

"My, she really does look like she could be my great-granddaughter. Or a reincarnation of Kazuha." Gengo said.

"Ha, I really am you're great-granddaughter. I guess I'm one generation ahead of what you have." Lily said cheerfully. She pulled out the picture from her pocket and gave it to him. "You age well."

He inspected the picture closely. "So who's the lucky couple?"

"Kazuya and Satellizer. I also have a younger sister. And thanks to my efforts, I now have an aunt."

"Oh? I heard she was here too. How is she?"

"Out cold. Before coming here I boosted her recovery speed."

"So what kind of world do you come from?"

"In 2091, my first year, the Nova Apocalypse started. Infinite amounts of Nova attacking us constantly. To top it off, some sort of virus has spread after the first year, causing more compatible Pandora to be weaker and unable to do anything when they go to use their stigmata. Who used to be the strongest became bedridden after being infected. There is no cure so far. All Pandora as far as I know are infected. It's just a matter of compatibility."

"So what about you? Does that mean that you brought the virus here to the past?"

"No. I'm immune to it. This protects me." She said as she held up her right hand to show the stigmata. "Of course other good things came from using your prototype. I'm practically a test subject. There is no other like this. When I left to the past, the last thing I saw was the entire lab being destroyed by a sudden Nova attack. I can assume that everyone died or was seriously injured."

"I see. So I'm dead."

Lily nodded. A tear was forming in her eye as she spoke the last few sentences.

"And I can assume that your mission is to prevent either the virus or the Apocalypse."

"Yes." She sniffed. "I can't save the dead without changing the past."

Gengo saw her tear and her expression and walked over to her and hugged her. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm here for you." He whispered in her ear while they were hugging. She burst out in tears and sniffles, hugging him back tightly.

"Should we stop the questions for now? Maybe give them some time together." Sister Margaret suggested.

"I think that'll be good." Gengo said. "Shall we go outside?"

Lily nodded. He wheeled her outside to a bench where he sat and she stayed in her chair. Inside the office, the ladies were talking.

"So seeing how she acted, we can safely confirm that she is indeed who she says she is." Yumi said.

"Yes. I'll make preparations for her stay as a transfer student. I am also interested in her abilities as a future Pandora." Sister Margaret said. "We should test her in the simulation room."

"She promised me that she would show me some time too." Elize said. "She has a total of 16 stigmata, 15 on her back and the one on her hand. I wonder what kind of Volt Weapon the daughter of Satellizer will use."

Gengo came back into the office with Lily.

"Shall we continue?" Sister Margaret asked Lily.

"Yes." Lily replied. "In addition to the stigmata in my hand, Gengo also gave me this jacket. There are a large amount of stigmata sewn into it and I haven't tried to count them. It greatly enhances my abilities and is linked to the one in my hand. I have a few different forms which change the stigmata color, jacket color, and my hair people in the future see me as the ultimate hero, their savior. And there's no reason for them not to see me that way. Here I'll show you." She pulled out her sunglasses and plugged them into a screen. A video feed started playing.

(A/N kinda a flashback type here from her view. It's easier to make it a flashback while the others in the room can see what happened)

West Genetics Japan, 2094

Nova Apocalypse, Year 4

Several Nova were attacking the area. Everything in the area was on fire. The remaining able Pandora were all injured in someway and were huddled with their backs to one another.

"Where's the backup we were promised!?"

"We're all going to die!"

"Guys I think that's it. Our savior is here." A Pandora in the circle pointed at a helicopter with a special insignia glowing on the side. Several cheers went around as everyone looked up at it. The Nova seemed to pause their attack to identify their new enemy. A single cloaked woman jumped from it. She landed and everyone ran to greet her.

"Wait, we only get one? What kind of backup is that?"

"Shut it newbie. It's the revered Lily Aoi we have here."

Everyone reached Lily's position and crowded around her.

"Ma'am, it'll be an honor to fight alongside you." The mission leader said with a smile.

"Get the wounded away from here. I'm going to finish this." Lily replied bluntly. She was wearing her sunglasses and patted the leader on the head with a smile. She began walking calmly towards the Nova.

"Watch this newbie. See how a legend deals with our crisis."

Lily drew her Volt Weapons, a gunblade revolver, painted red and silver with flames on it in her right hand and a Desert Eagle in her left. She boldly pointed the gunblade at the first Nova and fired a shot. She took the recoil from the gun and did a backwards spin with it around her finger. The bullet hit the Nova and exploded on contact, creating a large crack on the front of its armor. All the Pandora cheered in sight of their clear victory. The newbie was gaping with her mouth open at the sight of their savior. A smile grew on her face and she began to cheer as well.

Lily held up her left hand, gun in hand, and fired at the same Nova. It exploded violently, blowing building fragments everywhere. She then dematerialized the gun in her left hand and moved her arm to a Fan-the-Hammer position. In her sunglasses, she engaged a multi-target locking system and targeted every piece of flying rubble. Lily fanned the hammer on her gunblade, destroying every piece and never running out of bullets to protect the crowd. The barrel was smoking when she was done.

"See noob, she's amazing isn't she."

"Yeah." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"That's our Lily."

Lily then walked over to the next Nova and the next, destroying each one with only a few shots. In total, there were 6 Type-S Nova. A large piece of debris flew through her blindspot, hitting the newbie and trapping her bottom half under it. Surprisingly, she didn't die on the spot. "AAAAAAGGHHH! Help! Someone! Please help me!"

The cheering stopped and the all Pandora ran to go help her from under the debris. When they reached her, there was blood all over the ground around her. "My legs… I can't feel them…"

"Lift on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Using all their strength, the Pandora still couldn't lift the rock. "Guys, call Lily!"

Lily ran over after one of them ran to get her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry about this." she said worriedly. "Don't die! Please!" The noob's eyes were slowly closing, the life in them fading away.

Back in the Office

"So what happened to her?" Gengo asked.

"Doc said that she was going to be paralyzed. She was in a coma up to the day I left."

"Who was she? Someone you knew?" Elize asked.

Lily looked at Yumi. "Don't tell me. She's mine?" Yumi asked. Lily nodded. The look on Yumi's face became depressed.

"How come you can't just regenerate her lower half?" Elize asked.

"The medical bay of the school was destroyed in an earlier skirmish. I can still fix it but it drains too much energy. We got her out but it was too late. I was able to keep her alive though. My healing works best on myself and not very well on other people. We also got attacked suddenly by what I think was a Pandora in Nova Form while I was preparing her for a full recovery and I had to lose the legs."

"Care to show us more?" Sister Margaret asked.

"No. It's… disheartening and disgusting. I'm not proud about it"

"Okay. I think that's enough for one day. You may return to your room. Tomorrow I'll tell Chiffon to show you to your room."

"Thank you for believing me. I know that if I told anyone this, they wouldn't. You will acknowledge me as Kazuya's cousin, right?"

"Yes." everyone agreed.

"I'll take you back to the Infirmary with Elize. I'm also very interested on what the world will come to." Yumi said. They left the office and headed back to the Infirmary.

"So who's the doctor?" Elize asked.

"She's yours."

"Of course she is." Elize said with a sigh.

"This place really is beautiful compared to what I had to deal with." Lily said looking at the school.

"Does it haunt you? Knowing what will happen to everyone's kids?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. It haunts my dreams. I wish I could go back but since the entire school was destroyed when I left, I need to be here to prevent it from happening."

"How do you plan to going back to the future anyway? You told me that you only had two uses of time travel." Elize said.

"I have to get conceived by Satellizer. Funny how it seems like my parents did it sooner than you in order for your girl to be a newbie."

Yumi started blushing a lot. "Hey!"

"Can you take me to the simulation room? I want to test my skills."

"Your legs still haven't fully recovered yet. Are you sure?" Asked Elize.

"Of course I am."

Sighing, they took her to the simulation room. There were already people in it. Attia Simmons, Creo Brand, and Arnett McMillan were fighting against Satellizer and Rana Linchen(this is where I'm starting: the 3rd year retaliation arc). Satellizer and Rana were on the floor, completely beat down. "You guys are the teachers right? Should you stop this or do you want to see me fight?" Lily asked, standing out of her wheelchair.

"When did you recover?"

"While we were in the office."

"I'll let you end this. I want to see your skills in person." Elize said.

Lily walked into the room. She materialized her gunblade and fired a blank to surprise everyone. They all stopped fighting and looked at her "Who the hell are you!" Attia angrily yelled at their interloper. Walking calmly toward them, Lily answered, "Stop causing problems for people you three. I'm here to end this."

Creo ran toward Lily preparing to punch with her right fist. She ducked under the punch at the last second and started running the gunblade through Creo's outstretched arm, slicing it open. "Gauntlets, huh? Do you want a punch out with me?"

"Fuck you!" Creo began a punch. "Tempest Turn!" Two of Creo's clones appeared. Lily shot the two clones with her gunblade and they were destroyed in an instant. Lily's hair and jacket changed to a vibrant red like a rose. She did a cross punch with her right arm against Creo's left, blowing it off through the bone, blood everywhere. Both her arms were disabled. "Stay down if you know what's good for you." Creo could barely keep her eyes open from the shock and blood loss.

Arnett went for a slash on Lily's back with a Double Accel. "Try this one on for size!" But before she could even land a single hit on her, Lily turned and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her back to the ground, blood spewing from her back into the air as the ground was shattered.

Outside, Elize and Yumi were talking. "It looks like a massacre in there. Should we stop it? I mean we've seen her destroy Novas with two shots."

"No. This'll teach the 3rd years a lesson. I can't handle them sometimes." Through the window, they saw Lily point the gunblade at Arnett who was struggling to get up.

"Holy shit! She's using the gunblade! Now should we do something?! She'll really kill her!" They heard four gunshots as Lily shot her gun at each of Arnett's limb joints. Attia ran over to Arnett. "Arnett?! Arnett! How could you do this!" she screamed.

"Maybe you guys just aren't as tough as you think you are." Lily shrugged.

"You bastard!" Lily poked her gunblade at Attia's head and it started bleeding from a cut.

"Don't worry. No one's dying around here." she fired the shot. "Well, if they don't mess with me they won't." Attia's body fell limp on the ground.

Elize and Yumi ran into the room. "What the hell Lily! You can't just kill our Pandoras!"

"If I killed them, who knows what would happen without them. I'm not that stupid. I used a knockout round on Attia. And I will do my best to ensure that nothing bad happens to you know who."

Elize and Yumi sighed. "Help us with the bodies at least."

"Are you two okay?" Lily was asking Rana and Satellizer. Her jacket reverted back to it's white state, along with her hair. They were trying to get up, comforting their wounds.

"Just who are you anyway?" Satellizer asked. "I know that you were in the Infirmary."

"I'm Kazuya's older cousin, Lily. I am younger than Kazuha by two years though."

"So now there's another person who wants to become Kazuya's partner." Rana pouted.

"No, no I'm not trying to be his partner. He is very important to me though."

"We could have won that without you, you know." Rana said bitterly.

Satellizer nudged her. "Just be grateful to her. I might start calling her my cousin-in-law if I can ever bond with Kazuya."

"No, she'll be _my_ cousin-in-law." Rana retaliated.

Lily blushed. "Guys just call me Lily."

"Lily!" Called Yumi. "Pick a body and take it to the Infirmary!"

"Looks like they need me. You two should go get treated at the Infirmary too." She ran over and grabbed Attia's body and slung it over her shoulder. "You two coming?"

"Sure." They both said in unison. They both carried each of Kazuya's arms and dragged him with them.

(A/N: I love how I made Lily pretty much the Terminator. Years of combat experience with constant Nova attacks. I might need ideas on what to make her do when she returns to her future. You guys can PM me if you think you have good ideas. The best I got is making a sequel following her little sister in the future, crisis averted or not and Lily instructing classes as who she is. Thanks for coming back and send me those ideas. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily popped her head into Kazuha's room when she reached the Infirmary. "You awake?" she quipped.

Kazuha was looking around the room. "Why do you look like me?"

"I'm your cousin. Well, something like that. I gotta put this little girl down and then we can talk more. You want something to eat?"

"Sure." Lily left her room and then put Attia in a spare room bed. "This is… Room 4. Gotta tell Elize later." She went to the front desk and wrote Elize a note: _Attia Simmons is in Room 4. Don't worry she's fine. Also Kazuha woke up. Go check on both._

Lily returned to the room with a bag of chips from the vending machine and gave them to Kazuha. "So what do you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Let's start with how you managed to save me. How were you able to get to me and then take me to 2065?"

"About how fast do you think you can go? Quintuple Accel? I've gone faster than that."

"So that solves how you got to me. Next is time travel."

"Well I'm from the future but this is the next safest time I could get to. I'm out of uses because Dr. Aoi only gave me two: for there and back."

"You look younger than me and if you're from the future then you couldn't be my cousin."

"Well if you had a child, then that would be my cousin so you're my aunt. Your brother is my dad."

"Yeah that makes sense. Then why did you say that you were my cousin?"

"I can't just tell people I'm from the future because they'll want to know how their future is. We didn't end any Nova problems and it's the apocalypse in 2091. I'm stuck here until your little brother bangs Satellizer el Bridget. Just treat me like your little cousin and it'll all be fine."

"I guess that works. Just how many stigmata do you have?"

"I have 16 stigmata but one of Dr. Aoi's gifts to me was a jacket with stigmata sewn into it and I control it with the one in my hand. I gave up on trying to count them. Anything else?"

"No. I'm just glad you brought me here and that I didn't die."

"Same." Lily turned to leave.

"Can you ask them to get me some food?"

"You got it." Lily said before she left.

Elize and Yumi were putting Arnett and Creo into regeneration units and saw Lily walk by. "Do you think you maybe went overboard with the fight?" Elize asked her.

"Overboard doesn't exist to me. Remember the apocalypse is coming in 26 years."

"Yeah but it's so far away. Just try and tone it down a bit." Yumi said. "What did you do with Attia?"

"I dumped her in Room 4 and she'll wake up with a headache."

"At least you didn't kill her." Elize sighed.

"I actually have a variety of bullets that I use. The ones in the video were Anti-Nova rounds that explode when they come into contact with Nova armor. They won't explode on people so Arnett would kinda be fine. Any bullets I use I can also Accel to supersonic speeds."

"Does anyone else have those bullets in the future?"

"Does anyone else have a cool jacket with a gunblade? Probably not. I'm the only immune so I can be infinitely more powerful. I need Dr Aoi to start on a cure so then we don't have to deal with the virus."

"Lily Aoi report to Sister Margaret's office." The intercom said.

"That's for me I guess. Kazuha woke up so go have a good talk with her. She also wants more food." As Lily left, she waved a bit.

"She gives off the same aura as Chiffon."

"Yeah. Calm, nice, cheery, and powerful in battle."

East Genetics Japan

Cassie Lockheart was sitting at a table in the headmistress's room, drinking tea. "So it seems that the West has a new Pandora."

"So it does. What is the extent of her demonstrated abilities?" Cassie asked.

"I believe that she took out their 4th, 5th, and 6th ranked 3rd year Pandoras in an instant. And heavily injured the 4th and 5th. What do you want to do about our new adversary?"

"I would like to invite her here and have a duel. But perhaps she would enjoy fighting against many at the same time. We shall test her."

"As you like. I will inform Sister Margaret."

West Genetics Japan

Sister Margaret's Office

"And so I've called you here because the East's first ranked Pandora, Cassie Lockheart, wants to have a duel with you."

"That's it? Really?"

"Yes. Do you want to go meet her?"

"The 10th Nova Clash will begin in a few days if I'm not mistaken. I will go there to delay it and use the duel as a disguise. Do not alert anyone about the Clash. Especially during the festival. Don't let anyone know." Lily instructed.

"Alright. I'll arrange for a chopper to take you there."

The Infirmary

"Hey, do you know where my cousin is?" Kazuha asked Elize who was watching her eat.

"I heard that she accepted a challenge from Cassie Lockheart, the Godspeed of the East."

"Lily will win. I believe in her."

"I know. I saw her fight."

Kazuya rushed into the room. "I heard that you were awake! Thank God!"

"Kazuya! I'm glad you're here!"

He ran over and hugged her. They embraced for a few minutes. "I thought that you died 4 years ago." Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I'll leave you two alone." Elize left the room.

"How did you end up here?" Kazuya asked.

"It's all thanks to our cousin. Have you talked to her? She's really sweet."

"I still can't get over the fact that you two look the same. I was in her room talking to Elize while she was here in a coma."

"I really owe Lily my life. It's funny she's named that really. Her hair is as white as a lily."

"I guess it is. So was her jacket."

East Genetics Japan

Landing Pad

As the chopper was touching down, Cassie and the headmistress were waiting to greet her, their hair blowing from the chopper's draft. Lily stepped out, wearing the West's school uniform, the jacket, and her sunglasses. Her hair and jacket began blowing in the draft toward the two.

"Thank you for accepting my challenge!" Cassie yelled over the chopper. "We're glad to have someone of your caliber here!"

"No problem! Glad to be here!"

"If you will." The headmistress gestured them away from the landing pad. The chopper pulled away and left.

Headmistress's Office

"So when do the two of you want to have that duel?"

"Anytime she wants it." Lily said as she took a sip of tea. Her shades were off.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to take on multiple Pandora at the same time." Cassie said.

"Sure why not." Lily said with another sip.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah. I can take you all on, no problem."

"So you're arrogant. I am known as the Godspeed of the East, you know. 5th in the world."

"So? I'll take everyone on." _Can't tell her that I'm the savior of humanity but whatever. If I do this right, the strong Pandora will be too weak to fight at West Genetics._

"So it will be arranged."

They both smiled a devilish smile at each other.

"I'll be here for the next two days so I might need a room."

"Of course."

After Lily was guided to her room, she sat down on the bed and opened a panel on her sunglasses. A projected display popped up and Lily started editing her loadout for the fight. She noticed that the second gun was missing and replaced it with a shoto mounted sideways on her back with the handle on the left side. Cassie knocked on her door. "Hey, you ready in there? Fight's ready."

"Sure. Just hang on a minute." Lily closed the display and put her sunglasses on. A hexagonal pattern ran down her jacket and the shoto materialized at her hip. She dematerialized it and opened the door. "Let's go."

Cassie took her to the battlefield used for Carnivals. "I already have all the 3rd year Pandoras here, waiting to fight you. I told them to aim at the one with the jacket." Cassie said with a smile. "I'll be taking my position deeper in. Oh, and this is being broadcast all over so that your school can watch your defeat." She turned away and Acceled.

 _No, it's your school that will watch your defeat, Cassie._ Lily thought as she materialized her gunblade. "Let's do this thing!"

West Genetics Japan

"Hey did you hear? We sent someone to the East to accept a challenge from Cassie Lockheart. It's being broadcasted too."

"Really? The Godspeed of the East? We might have a problem with that one. Who's we send?"

"That Lily Aoi apparently. The one who beat some of our third years. This'll be a fight worth watching."

Kazuha's Room

"I guess you heard the news?" Elize said as she walked into the room. Kazuya was still there with his sister.

"No, what news?" they both said at the same time.

"Your cousin's fighting the 5th ranked in the world."

"Are you sure that she's up to it?" Kazuya asked.

"You know how Rana and Satellizer were fighting some 3rd years? Lily stepped in to stop it and won completely. Have some faith in your family, Kazuya. They're strong Pandora. The fight's being broadcast, so you two should watch it. I gotta go check on some other people, so take care you two."

"Thanks for the news, Elize." Kazuha said as Elize left.

Elize went into Creo's room. Creo was on the bed with a cast and sling on her left arm and bandages on her right. "Your champion's about to fight another school's 3rd years. Care to watch?"

"Why not. I'd like to see how she deals with the East. We were utterly defeated here." Creo replied with a smile.

Chiffon and Ticy were sitting together on a bench outside and prepared to watch the fight on a screen.

(A/N: these people don't really use phones, right? What do you call them if not phones?)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N: good news, I started reading the manga. Now I won't be too clueless. Yay!)

East Genetics Japan

Carnival Grounds

Lily was standing on a street, tall buildings all around her. Suddenly a ranged attack came from the rooftops to her left and right. _Arrows? Simple._ Lily thought. She swiped her gunblade into the right one without cutting it and made it collide with the other. She fired one explosive bullet at the buildings each archer was perched on and the two Pandora jumped down to engage Lily. She fired a shot into each of their right lungs. They collapsed, struggling to breathe and Lily let them go with just that.

Out of nowhere, a knife was thrown at Lily's head. She dodged it to the left and spotted her target. There were several knives floating around her target's head. Another knife was launched at Lily. She cut it in half with the gunblade. The enemy became enraged and launched all 7 of her remaining knives. Bringing her left arm to the gunblade, Lily fanned the hammer and destroyed them all. "J-j-just who are you?" the target asked.

"Just a strong Pandora." Lily fired two bullets at her kneecaps and she collapsed and couldn't get up. Lily left her where she was and proceeded to a town square with a fountain in the middle.

There were over 30 Pandora waiting for her there. Lily grinned and the all of them charged at her. Lily quickly pointed the gunblade at each of them, one at a time and fired single bullets into each of their right lungs. As they ran toward her, Lily lost some confidence and tried to materialize the Desert Eagle in her left hand while still firing. It didn't appear but was instead replaced with a set of daggers in between her fingers. She brought them up to her face and instinctively threw a spread at 3 different Pandora. They each were hit in the stomach.

One of them got smart and decided to Accel at Lily. Lily caught on and stabbed her with the gunblade before she could attack and fired shots though her, using her as a shield. Lily slid the body off the blade and continued her assault.

When she was done, there was a countless number of bodies all over the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Lily gave a sigh, still holding the gunblade. Cassie came from around a corner and applauded Lily. "Wow. Can't believe that you just did that without ever being touched."

Lily pointed her gunblade at Cassie and pulled the trigger. _Click_. She tried again. _Click click._ "Your weapon actually uses bullets? That's outdated." Cassie Double Acceled toward Lily while materializing her blades. But instead of going directly toward Lily, she Acceled in circles, trying to confuse her. Cassie went for Lily's back with her right blade. _How is she so calm about this?!_ Cassie thought. Lily calmly materialized a speedloader in her left hand and popped the cylinder out of the gunblade. As Lily was about to reload the gun, Cassie knocked the speedloader out of her hand. While the speedloader was midair, Lily materialized the shoto mounted on her lower back, drew it, and sliced off Cassie's right hand. "So you are fast. Not too much of a surprise." Cassie said while gripping her wrist. "Why won't the pain go away?!" she screamed.

"After killing a multitude of different Nova, I've made weapons that will negate regeneration. I have the cure so I'll give it to the doctors after we're done here."

Lily materialized another speedloader and put the bullets into the gunblade. "Now how many limbs would you like to be cut off? I can shoot right through you if you want that too."

"Fuck that." Cassie went for a Triple Acceleration. Lily shot through Cassie's left leg and she stopped short before she could reach Lily. _I've still got my trump card._ "Quadruple Acceleration!"

Lily was still unfazed by the whole thing and fired her bullets through Cassie's hips, shattering the leg joints. After Cassie fell and was left face down on the ground, Lily walked over, stabbed the shoto into Cassie's back and sliced a vertical line down the right side of her back. Cassie was screaming in her extreme pain and blood splattered on to Lily's face. "STOP! AUUGGGGHHH! PLEASE STOP!"

Lily gave no response and her eyes were completely blank. Her jacket and hair were completely black. _Why?_ _How_ _could she do this. She's not herself._ Cassie completely passed out after another few seconds and Lily stood up, taking the blade with her, blood dripping from the tip. She took a few steps forward and then stopped. "The winner of the challenge is Lily Aoi! All Pandora have been defeated." The loudspeaker said. Lily fell to her right side and was passed out, exhausted from the onslaught. The medical teams ran in to retrieve the fallen Pandora including Lily, with stretchers. They brought everyone to the Infirmary and began the treatment process.

For Lily, since she wasn't even touched the whole time, they just let her rest with an IV in her arm on a bed. Cassie was an entirely different story. It was impossible to treat her wounds because of Lily's blade. So the doctors did the best they could to stop and prevent further bleeding with bandages around her abdomen and wrist.

West Genetics Japan

Everyone that was watching the broadcast was completely amazed and horrified at what they had just witnessed. It was indeed a horrific sight, watching Lily completely massacre the 5th ranked Pandora in the world. Ticy was sitting with Chiffon still and her mouth was open in horror. "Chiffon? Is Lily stronger than even you?"

"I need to go talk to someone." Chiffon stood up and left to the Infirmary.

Kazuya hugged Kazuha after putting away the screen. "Why did she do that? It was so brutal." A tear fell from his eye. Kazuha sat up and hugged him back.

Chiffon stormed into Kazuha's room. "Kazuha! Kazuya! What the hell is wrong with your cousin!"

"I...I don't know. She seemed so nice when I met her." Kazuha said.

"What she did was not acceptable. I cannot forgive her." Chiffon said angrily.

"Look, she must just be traumatized by something that happened to her. I will have to ask her. I did notice something in her." She pulled out a phone(?) and skipped to the part where Lily was beating on Cassie.

"Please, I don't want to rewatch it." Kazuya begged his sister.

"Don't worry. Here." Kazuha pointed at the screen where Lily was. Her hair, jacket, and right hand stigmata were black. "She must have a different personality when the fighting gets tough." She skipped to a shot with Lily's eyes in it. "See? She's not even conscious right then. Look Chiffon, I will talk to her when she gets back. I'm sure that she's nice enough to apologise to Cassie and explain things to her too. I just hope that they don't develop a bad relationship."

"You'd better teach her some discipline too. Get some rest, Kazuha." Chiffon left the room.

East Genetics Japan

The medics were still treating people the next night, the 10th Nova Clash began. 4 Type-S Nova appeared.

Lily was still asleep from the challenge and Cassie's limiter was with Cassie. She had her right arm in a sling from the large cut in her back and was still in a bed. She also couldn't move her legs. "I can't believe that she could do something like this to you." He said.

"Yeah, it really hurt." She said clutching her wrist. Suddenly alarms went off. "All available Pandora and Limiters report to your stations to receive orders! 4 Type-S Nova have appeared! I repeat, all available Pandora and Limiters report to your stations to receive orders!"

"Will you go out to fight?" Cassie asked.

"No. I'll stay here by your side. Without you, I can't do anything to contribute to the fight."

"That's so like you. She really got me with that short sword Volt Weapon. I don't get how she has multiple Volt Weapons."

"She really is a mystery. I've never heard of someone that strong in our time. It's like she's not of our world."

"Can you put me in a wheelchair? I want to see her."

"Sure." He saw a wheelchair in the corner and grabbed it for Cassie. He then picked her up off her bed and set her in the wheelchair. She looked at Lily after being wheeled to her and caressed her face.

"It's not the face of the person who fought me. Her's was different and the hair was different. It's impossible to explain."

Inside Lily's Mind

Lily walked into a Chevalier building and saw that the person at the front desk was dead, stabbed into the chair. There were bodies strewn all over the ground, blood everywhere. She ran upstairs to check everyone else and was breathing rapidly. Kazuha was in a chair at a table, bent backwards and a spear going through her heart. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Lily ran over to her. "Kazuha?! Who did this!?" There were more bodies on the floor or in Kazuha's position. Satellizer was face down with blood coming out of her. Rana's arms were snapped off. Even Roxanne the Unkillable was dead. Everyone that Lily loved and knew. Dead.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" Lily screamed. She was on her hands and knees, hitting the ground. Tears were coming out of her eyes like crazy. There was a single person still standing with long black hair.

In the real world, her breathing and heart rate were increased. Her breathing was fast and shaky. "Should we do something?" Kyoichi asked.

"I'm too afraid to do anything more to her than this. I just hope that whatever she's doing in there, she'll come back to us."

"My, you sure are the screaming type aren't you. Lily." Lily looked up and saw a silhouette jump upwards out the window. She decided to pursue the enemy and ran toward the roof. She burst open the door and found her standing there with a cloak draped around both arms. "You did this, didn't you?! Who are you!?"

"You don't recognize me? I feel offended."

"Why would you do all this!?"

"Why? Because I'm the manifest of all your evil emotions. All of your worst desires are me."

"So I'm meeting myself? Are you telling me that I'm the one who wants to kill everyone?"

"No. You only portray the good in us. People only see the good us. But deep down, you want to do all this. You can't defeat me because I am you."

"So there's no point to even try to fight you?"

"Correct. But we can fight if you really want to."

"Good. What happens if I were to win?"

"You may have full control of all of my abilities and I would never have to appear on the outside. I will be around to talk if you need help though."

"And if you were to win?"

"I'd end up tarnishing our name and everyone will hate us. You have a good reason to win. I come out sometimes, whenever you need help with a tough opponent. Like Cassie."

"I don't remember fighting her. That was you?"

"Yeah, you were too tired to fight after the rest of the Pandora and I knew that we had to win so I took over. There are also three others in here. You haven't met them but you've used their powers. That's as much as I'll give you for now. The 10th Nova Clash is happening right now. Go help the people you love." Her dark self told her and smiled.

"You got a name that's not mine?"

"Juliet. People are going to be so confused if they ever see me instead of you."

"I'll be back for you, Juliet. We need to finish this and I need to clear everything up."

"I get it. I can feel the good in you. Go."

Lily went back inside and woke up in the real world. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Cassie's face above hers.

"Sorry." Lily whispered.

"For what?"

"I wasn't the one who did this to you. My other self did it. I'm apologising in her place." A tear fell from Lily's eye.

"No. I guess I was being too cocky in thinking that I could take out a Pandora from the Aoi family."

Lily sat up and put her jacket on. "The 10th Nova Clash is happening right now right?"

"Yeah. You should go outside to stop it."

"No. I'm taking you to West Genetics. It's not safe for you to be here in your condition. I'll heal you on the ride there."

"Why can't you just end it here?"

"The Nova will disappear and teleport to West Genetics anyway. They're absorbing the Pandora that we send to attack it right now. Come on." Lily started walking towards the exit and called an emergency chopper.

"Should we follow her?" Kyoichi asked Cassie.

"I trust her enough." He started pushing Cassie to follow Lily. They went up to the roof where a chopper was waiting and got in.

While it was flying to West Genetics, Lily ripped out one of her stigmata and gave it to Cassie. _Jesus Christ! Why would you do that? It really hurts in here!_ Juliet screamed.

 _Sorry! I just need to pay her back by healing her._

 _You're the one who completely disabled her you know._ Lily apologised.

"Are you sure that that was a good idea?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"It's fine. I need to pay you back for the pain Juliet caused you." _NOOO! IT'S NOT FINE. GIVE ME BACK MY POWER!_

"Um, who's Juliet?"

"While I was asleep, I was talking to my other self. She's everything I'm not. She's so destructive and violent. Her hair is black while mine is white so you were fighting death itself during that duel. I just need to gain control over her and no one else will need to deal with her."

"So why did you rip out one of your stigmata?"

"I need to heal you so that you can fight again." _PUT IT BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR I'LL COME BACK AND KILL YOU._ "Just hold it and I'll channel some energy through you."

"Okay." Cassie clutched it in her hand tightly and the rest of Lily's stigmata began to glow. All of Cassie's wounds were healed in a glowing light coming out of them. She ripped the bandage off of her wrist and her hand grew back instantly. Cassie stood up out of her wheelchair. "Thanks!" Cassie went in to hug Lily. She hugged her back.

"...You're welcome." _I sooo want to stab her right now just to hear her scream._ Juliet said. _Yeaahhh, don't do that._ Lily told her off. Lily put her stigmata back into its place.

They soon arrived at West Genetics and got out. Chiffon and Yumi ran to go greet them. "I see that you brought Cassie and Kyoichi." Yumi said. "Good job both of you on the challenge."

Chiffon slapped Lily across the face. "Why would you hurt Cassie so badly!?"

"No! Chiffon! She explained it to me already. She has multiple personalities!" Cassie explained.

 _You just gonna let her slap you like that? Like really?_ Juliet asked angrily.

 _We have bigger problems here. I'll let you out in the simulation room when we're done with this._

"So which personality was the one who was slaughtering Cassie?" Chiffon questioned.

"That was Juliet. Everything I'm not and likes to kill. You'll recognize her if my hair is black."

"THE FOUR TYPE-S NOVA FROM EAST GENETICS HAVE REAPPEARED HERE. GET READY AND REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS FOR ORDERS!" The loudspeaker announced.

 _Let's go. Juliet._

 _Nah. I'm still totally wiped from the duel. You can do this one on your own. Or if you can find the three others._


	7. Chapter 6

10th Nova Clash

West Genetics Japan

Elize walked into Kazuha's room in the Infirmary. "So we need you to fight the these new Nova." she told Kazuha. "You're officially discharged."

"I, uh, can't. I can't do it."

"Why?"  
"I'm embarrassed to say it, but I don't have my stigmata anymore."

"What?! We need you to fight the new enemy!"

"Just get my cousin to do it. She came back right?"

"Yes but... We're not sure if we can trust her. You saw what she did to Cassie right?"

"I said that I would talk to her as her older cousin and as her aunt. I will allow her to do as she wishes as she sees fit. I will take full responsibility for her actions."

"I trust your judgement for this. I will allow her into combat as your replacement. Did she tell you about the time thing?"

"I hope that you understand now that I don't have my stigmata. And yeah, she told me." Kazuha said while smiling.

Lily and Cassie were walking towards the Ravensbourne Nucleotide when two of the transformed Pandora snuck up behind them. Lily materialized the gunblade and delivered two swift shots to the crystal in their chests. "I hope that we don't have to deal with that many of you." She continued her walk as they fell to the ground. When they got there, they found the third years with their Limiters at the first defensive line.

"Hey. Glad to see that you're here." Lily said to Creo.

"Yeah, I fully recovered. Would love for you to teach me some stuff sometime." Creo responded.

"Sometime, I will. As an apology." Lily waved them off and proceeded down to the second defensive line with Cassie. There was only Elizabeth and Andre there as the line. "Hey."

"Hey you two." Elizabeth replied. "I saw what you did to Cassie. It was absolutely unforgivable." She said to Lily.

"No, not this again. I already forgave her for a reason she gave me." Cassie said.

"Well you'd better be able to explain it to me later." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Don't worry, I will. After we're done with this." Lily said.

The two of them proceeded to the bottom level where Kazuya, Satellizer, Rana, Ganessa, and Arthur were. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Lily!" Kazuya said cheerfully.

Satellizer was looking at Cassie bitterly. "Is there something on my face?" Cassie asked.

"... No. I'm just… I didn't expect to meet you again like this." Satellizer said.

"It's fine. I'll go back to my school after this is all over."

"Hey, Lily? Where are you going?"

"To pay my respects."

Lily stepped inside of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and saw Maria inside a stasis tube. Chiffon and Ticy were already in there, defending it. "Hey Maria. Thanks for everything. Especially this jacket."

Bubbles came out of Maria's mouth and Lily took it as an acknowledgement. "I'll be around. Need to defend the world in this time now." Lily left the room and reappeared outside.

"Did you actually talk to Maria?" Kazuya asked.

"I didn't really know if she said anything back but it was fine for me."

"Kazuya, how do you know this person?" Ganessa asked.

"You didn't know? She's my cousin!" Kazuya smiled.

"Enemy Pandora have breached the lower levels! They're going to reach the Ravensbourne Nucleotide soon!" The loudspeaker announced.

Suddenly there was a hole in the ceiling as an enemy Pandora fell through. Lily quickly materialized her sunglasses and gunblade and disabled her by shooting out her joints in the smoke. She walked over to the body and ripped out the stigmata embedded in her chest. "Here." She tossed it and Cassie caught it. "Oh wait. That thing." Immediately, it started glowing and turned Cassie into a Nova form. Cassie was screaming in pain and light was coming from her back. Large crystals protruded from her stigmata and blue hexagonal patterns appeared over her body. The stigmata in her hand transferred into her chest. Her arms materialized into large blades.

Cassie extended her right blade and caught Rana in the left shoulder. Her body was sliding down the blade and Rana was grunting in pain. "Four Senses!" Rana called as she materialized her Volt Weapons. She smashed the blade and knocked Cassie back. The blade rematerialized and Cassie got back up. Then she Acceled. Rana and Satellizer gave chase to their enemy with their own Accels. "Wait Ganessa! You can't Accel?"

"It doesn't matter if I can't!" Ganessa cried as she formed her Chains of Binding into a single large piece. She threw it but missed. Cassie then came after her with the blade but Rana caught it in between her arm and chest. There was blood running down her leg.

Cassie then initiated a red Freezing and caught Rana, Ganessa, and Arthur in it but it was stopped by Kazuya's own Freezing.

"Kazu-ya." Rana said before she collapsed, passed out from pain.

"That was scary." Ganessa said with a sigh of relief. Cassie then went after Kazuya but Satellizer got in the way to stop her. She materialized her Volt Weapon and tried to block an attack but failed. Satellizer got knocked far backwards closer to Kazuya.

"Stand back, Lily. I have a score to settle with her." Satellizer said.

"This'll be fun." _Just try to step in whenever there's some real trouble._ Juliet said.

 _I got it_.

"And Kazuya, I don't need your help. I'll do this alone." Satellizer said as she began an Accel. Cassie began her own and began attacking. _She's fast!_ Satellizer thought.

After another encounter, Cassie slashed Satellizer's back and then began slashing her everywhere. Satellizer fell into a wall and then to the ground. Cassie then walked past Satellizer's body but had her leg grabbed by Satellizer. "You won't get past me."

Cassie then turned the arm blade into her normal arm but with a blade coming out of the side. She then stabbed Satellizer in the back and she screamed in pain. In rage, Satellizer initiated her Nova Mode to combat Cassie. Large crystals came from Satellizer's stigmata. She performed an Accel-Tempest and attacked through Cassie's blades which were raised to defend herself, shattering them. Satellizer then got through to the stigmata in her chest and stabbed it but with not enough force to shatter it. She was knocked down to the ground. "Please… please end this."

"She spoke?!"

The Nova seized control of Cassie again and she got back up. She reinitiated her attack and they brought the fight to the hallway. "Triple Accel!" Satellizer shouted. There were then three clones of Satellizer. But Cassie countered with her Quadruple Accel and four clones and attacked Satellizer viciously, cutting her in multiple places. She then pinned her to a wall and impaled her through the left shoulder. Cassie went in for the right one but was stopped. Satellizer looked over and saw Kazuya. He was performing a Freezing on her.

Lily fired a shot through the stigmata in Cassie's chest from the back. The Nova temporarily lost control of Cassie again. "Please… please stop me. Satellizer el Bridget." Tears of blood came from her eyes. "Please! I don't want to kill for you anymore!" Cassie screamed. "I just want to fulfill my dream! To be a novelist!" The Nova then took control again and Cassie was screaming in pain.

 _She's actually a really good writer you know. After the virus hit her, it was the only thing she felt that she could do. I love her style._

 _I knew that. Didn't think that you would enjoy them more than me though._ Lily replied.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Satellizer called.

"And I thought that you were in trouble." Lily shrugged. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"YES! She beat me back at the East! I got kicked out of there because of her!"

While Cassie was screaming, she broke out of the Freezing and forced Kazuya back into a wall, making a crater. Cassie began to glow very brightly. Massive amounts of energy were coming out of her. They all knew that she would cause an explosion that might kill them all. "Kazuya!" Lily cried as she moved to shelter him. Ganessa went in front of Satellizer to make sure she didn't die. Then, the explosion happened. It was very brief and bright. The blast took Ganessa out of the battle, heavily wounding her. Lily was knocked head first into a wall by the blast while protecting Kazuya. She was laying face down with her forehead against the wall and blood was starting to drip. "Lily!" Kazuya ran to her and turned her over. Blood was dripping from her forehead, mouth, and right eye. The sunglasses were cracked all across. "Lily? Say something please!" He reached down to take her pulse. It was very faint. "Please don't die! Please!" He was leaning on her body and hugging it. Tears were coming of his eyes and they fell on Lily. Satellizer looked back at them and found tears in her own eyes. "Why… Why am I crying? I don't even know her that well and yet…"

Satellizer said shuddering. "Cassie Lockheart! I'll kill you right here!" she yelled. She then activated her Nova Mode with wings of light coming from her back and began her assault on Cassie.

Unbeknownst to the group, Milena made it down into the preservation room of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. She looked up at the remains of Maria Lancelot but was confronted by Chiffon and Ticy. They quickly defeated her.


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N: I guess that I never went into detail on how the jacket looks but it's like the coat from PUBG or Kirito's jacket from Sword Art Online. I know that it's not a really good anime but he just looks cool so there was that.)

Inside Lily's Mind

It was a rainy day in a graveyard void of people but riddled with tombstones. There were 4 women standing over a grave, each with a different colored umbrella. Red, yellow, blue, and black. Their dress also matched respectively. They were all standing over a single grave. The stone read:

Here Lies Satellizer el Bridget

A good wife, mother, and Pandora

The woman in red was holding a bouquet of flowers. It had a single rose, iris, white lily, black lily, and marigold in it. She set it down over the grave and stepped back. "She would have wanted it this way." They all nodded and walked away together towards the next grave which was to the left. It read:

Here Lies Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi

Truly a legend

We are all grateful to them for their valiant efforts

The ones dressed in blue and black set two bouquets made in the same way down over the grave and both stepped back. They all bowed in respect. Then they went to another grave. It read:

Here Lies Cassie Lockheart

Godspeed of the East

A great author and Pandora in our time

The woman dressed in yellow placed her bouquet down and stepped back. They all bowed in respect again and left together to a hospital.

They found a room marked Lily Aoi and went in. Lily was barely awake and had her eyes open just a little. She had a bandage wrapped around the top of her head, was hooked up to an IV, an air mask, and a heart rate monitor and saw the group. The one in red had two long locks of hair running down the insides of her arms (A/N I'm trying to describe the haircut that Asuna had with the two hair things but I don't know what they're called cause I'm a guy. Just go with what Ingrid has.) and a red scarf around her neck going down her left side. The one in black had a black cloak covering both of her arms and the same haircut as Kazuha. She was across on her own on Lily's right side of the foot of the bed. The other three were on the left. The one in yellow had a ponytail that used up most of her hair and was carrying a purse. She also had a little yellow backpack. Lastly, the woman in blue had a blue snow jacket and her hair in a bun with two tails coming out from near her ears. Their hair colors matched what they wore. Lily recognized the one in black as Juliet but didn't know who the others were. Lily also had part of the bandage covering her right eye so it was hard to see on that side.

The woman in red was handing a pair of sunglasses to Juliet, saying, "You're in control this time. Mostly because the world has seen you the longest." When Juliet took them, a hexagonal pattern ran from the middle to the edges and then pulsed. "Go save the world in Lily's place. For us."

The red woman walked over to Lily and kissed her on the forehead. "Get well soon."

The one in yellow reached into her purse and pulled out a book. "Here, I brought this from home. It's your favorite." On the bottom of the book, it said: By Cassie Lockheart. She placed it on a nightstand beside the bed. The one in blue also kissed Lily on the forehead. "Sorry, I didn't bring anything for you."

"Juliet, you know the mission. Get out there and fight while Lily is out."

"Mission…Accepted."

During this entire process, Satellizer had already disabled Cassie by cutting off both of her arms and ripping out the stigmata in her chest. Kazuya had Lily's limp body resting in his lap and had taken her sunglasses off.

Just as Satellizer was about to deal the killing blow to Cassie, Kazuya rushed to her back and hugged her in an attempt to stop her. "Please don't do this, Satellizer!"

His attempt worked, somehow. She suppressed the urge and stabbed her blade into the ground, creating a large smokescreen. Her Volt Weapon dematerialized where she left it.

Command Central (?)

"Nova One has disappeared!"

"Scan for it, right now!"

"Already doing that!"

"Target has reappeared inside the Ravensbourne Nucleotide!"

Sister Margaret jumped on the intercom. "To all Pandora: Do not allow the Nova to have the holy remains! If it does get them, then we are finished!"

There was a loud shaking in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and all the Pandora in it turned to see the same Nova from outside reappear right there inside. As the Pandora ran from the first two defensive lines, they saw the others inside. Satellizer had propped up Cassie's body right next to Lily's, which was previously put there by Kazuya when he went to stop Satellizer. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're mostly good. Lily's just way out of it right now."

Elizabeth leaned down next to Lily and tried to listen for a heartbeat. "We should probably get her out of here. Her condition is really bad."

"No. I want to see her fight again. Knowing her, she'll be back when we need her." Creo replied.

They all moved to attack the Nova but were stopped by a Freezing from Satellizer. The stigmata that she ripped out from Cassie had gone into her and the Nova had control over her. Large spikes were coming out of her back.

"Something like this won't stop us."

"That's right."

"We still have one thing left."

"Our Pandora Mode!"

All of their hair turned white and circles appeared around their wrists and ankles. "With this, we can move even in a Freezing." Rana was still totally confused because she didn't know how to activate her Pandora Mode. The Freezing intensified and all the Pandora were forced out of Pandora Mode and were frozen in place again. Satellizer moved to finish her prey while the Freezing was still in effect. As Satellizer was about to strike the first Pandora, there was a loud gunshot. Blood emerged from her front where a projectile went through.

"It's her!" Creo cried.

"The one who rivals the best." Arnett said.

Shortly after they all left to go fight the Nova, Lily sat up. Her hair changed to black and the jacket turned into the cloak. Her injuries all disappeared instantly and she blinked, then opened her right eye with the left. The sunglasses materialized over her eyes and were good as new. "Lily? No. Juliet? Is that you?" Cassie asked.

Juliet stood up and ruffled Cassie's hair. "Now that the competition is over, I can be nice to you. You'll be a really good writer one day. I know it even if you don't. I have to go end this but we'll be back for you." She said as she materialized the lost Desert Eagle and the shoto from before in her left hand and left for the Nova.

 _So I'll be a good writer, huh? Glad to hear it from the person who gave me a beat down._ Cassie thought.

"Juliet, watch out, she's using a Freezing!" Chiffon called. Satellizer was extending the Freezing to reach Juliet. It looked like Juliet was caught in the Freezing.

"This isn't good. She's in the Freezing!" Elizabeth said. Then Juliet raised her right arm and aimed the Desert Eagle at Satellizer.

"That's impossible! How is she still moving!" Ingrid cried.

"You didn't fight her yourself so you didn't experience her power. This is even more than what I felt that time. It's like when she was fighting Cassie." Creo replied.

"Satellizer el Bridget! You have two options!" Satellizer shifted her focus to Juliet. "You can either disarm yourself and I don't have to hurt you or I can take you back by force! I hope that you make the right choice!" A strange image appeared to Satellizer. It was as if five hands and arms were reaching out to her, asking her to take them. She smiled and reached out but before she could touch even one of the hands, the Nova took control again and the Freezing intensified again. "You present the wrong choice!" Juliet fired a bullet through her left shoulder and the arm fell limp. Then she stepped over the Freezing and walked towards Satellizer.

"And you all call yourselves Pandora? You can't even defeat someone like this, not even a full Nova!" Juliet taunted to everyone.

"Why did you call her Juliet instead of Lily?" Elizabeth asked Chiffon.

"It's because of her hair color and how she's dressed. They're both different from Lily yet it is the same body. I can only assume that she acts so differently because she's different too." Chiffon replied. "It's something that was explained to me by Cassie when they both arrived."

"Hey, care to break us out of this Freezing?" Attia called.

"Fine." Juliet sighed. She tapped her toes lightly on the floor and created a ripple that broke the Freezing. "Go take care of the Nova. I'll handle Satellizer."

"Right." Chiffon acknowledged. The rest of them moved to stop the Nova from taking Maria's body.

Satellizer Triple Acceled towards Juliet and tried a slash from the top. Juliet parried it with the shoto that she was now holding underhanded and shot out Satellizer's left knee. She stumbled, falling to her left side and the crystal landing on Juliet's open right palm. Juliet quickly ripped it out and crushed it before it could do any more harm. Satellizer's body became limp as she was passed regaining control. "It's all over now. You can rest easy tonight." Juliet said as she slumped down to her knees and passed out, dropping Satellizer a few feet to the ground. Her hair returned back to its natural white and the cloak reformed to the jacket. The shoto fell to the ground and shattered, dematerializing away. _This is all I can do for you. You know where to find me._ Juliet said to Lily.

"Lily!" Kazuya cried as he ran to Lily and Satellizer. "Guys! She isn't breathing!" Lily's right eye began bleeding again, the blood going down the side of her face. By this point, the Nova was almost destroyed. They dealt the final blow and rushed over.

"Shit! We need to get her out of here now!" Creo said.

"I knew that she was in a bad condition." Elizabeth stated. She went back to Cassie, grabbed her, and came back. Chiffon took Lily with her arm between Lily's arm and chest. Ticy did the same with Satellizer and they all walked out of the building into the morning sky.

Kazuha was there to greet them, dressed in a hospital gown. Elize and Yumi were there too with three wheeled stretchers. Chiffon set Lily down on one and Elizabeth and Ticy did the same with Cassie and Satellizer. They were all brought to the Infirmary and Satellizer and Cassie were placed into regeneration chambers. Kazuha was performing CPR on Lily which took several minutes to make her breathe again. Kazuha gave a sigh of relief and Elize put an air mask on Lily. She wipes the blood off her face and opened Lily's right eye. It looked completely fine as if glass never went into it. "Your niece really is the product of the future isn't she." Elize said.

"I guess she is. I'd do anything for her to learn more about how her world was for her to need to come here."

It became the next day and Lily was brought back to her room still asleep by Kazuha. Satellizer finally woke up in the Infirmary, looking around slowly. Her left arm was in a sling and there were bandages wrapped around her left shoulder and chest _. Where… where am I? The Infirmary? Why am I here? I don't remember. I only remember fighting Cassie. And Lily getting hurt… then..._ Satellizer thought. "Lily! Where is she!" She exclaimed. Elize ran into the room.

"Oh thank God. I thought that something happened to you!" Elize sighed.

"Oh. Sorry." Satellizer apologized. "Where are Lily and Cassie?"

"Lily's in her room and Cassie went back to East Genetics. Were you worried about Lily?"

"Yes. What happened? I don't remember anything after Lily getting hurt."

"You fell into a rage and used your Nova Mode. The stigmata from Cassie infected you and you used a Freezing on your allies. Lily came back as Juliet and fought you. She was successful and you were defeated. That's all there is to it." Elize explained.

"Umm who's Juliet?" Satellizer asked.

"Apparently it's one of Lily's alternate personalities. She has those too. This one likes to kill and has unrivaled power. You were barely a match for her and I doubt that even Chiffon can handle her."

"Oh. Well I hope that she's doing well." Satellizer said glumly.

"Well actually, after your fight with her, she collapsed and wasn't breathing. Kazuha had to help resuscitate her."

"I hope that that didn't happen because of me."

"We scanned her internals and they were all pushed back and some were out of place. There is also some brain damage but I think that was there from before. The explosion from Cassie slammed Lily's head into a wall and shattered her sunglasses, causing some glass to get into her eye. She has a concussion but knowing her, she'll be fine."

"Alright. Thanks anyway. When will I get out of here?" Satellizer asked.

"You can leave if you make it to the front desk without needing help."

Kazuha was sitting next to Lily who was still asleep. She looked at her, wondering when her niece would wake up. Lily opened her eyes and a tear ran down the side of her face. "It happened… again." She whispered."Who'd I get this time?"

"Oh, you're awake!" Kazuha said. Lily began to cry uncontrollably at the sight of Kazuha."Aw, what's wrong?" Kazuha asked.

Lily jumped from her bed and on to Kazuha, hugging her and sobbing, her face in her boobs. Kazuha did nothing but comfort her during her fit, patting her head.

"You probably see me as some emotional wreck right now, don't you?" Lily asked.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just here to comfort you as your aunt. You'll always be my niece to me, nothing worse, nothing different." Kazuha replied as she hugged back. "But why are you doing this now?"

"I saw visions of the changing past. A graveyard riddled with tombstones of Pandoras. I saw yours and Satellizer's and Kazuya's. It was painful to see." Lily said, hugging her tighter.

"There, there. Just let it out."

After a few minutes of holding Lily, Kazuha brought her back to her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest now, okay?" Lily nodded in response. Kazuha left the room and Lily fell fast asleep into her world.

Lily's Mind

Lily walked back to the same Chevalier building as before, dressed in a lacy white blouse and skirt and her signature jacket. She walked up to the roof where she first encountered Juliet. Not to her surprise, Juliet was there. "So how about that fight?" Juliet asked.

"Of course." Lily replied, materializing the gunblade. Juliet drew the shoto from behind her waist and materialized her Desert Eagle.

They both Acceled at each other, not entirely taking the fight seriously. Lily fired several bullets at Juliet but they were all cut in half by the shoto. Juliet did the same thing to Lily but the bullets were intercepted by throwing knives. They both held each other at gunpoint and stayed that way for a few seconds. Then they fired. But not wanting to hit their target, the bullets collided with each other in midair.

"Face it. You won't win." Juliet said.

"No, I think I have a trump card over you." Lily smirked.

"Oh? What's that?"Juliet questioned. Lily threw a knife at Juliet who cut it down but Lily followed closely behind the knife. She threw the gunblade off to the side and hugged Juliet. Taken aback by surprise, Juliet stood still with her arms at her side. She didn't resist and just let Lily keep hugging her. Juliet dropped the Desert Eagle and shoto to the ground.

"This is it. Love." Lily whispered into her ear.

"Love? It feels warm and tingly."

"It's a strange thing. I guess it's something that you've never felt before huh?"

"Yeah." Tears were coming out of Juliet's eyes. They dropped to the floor and Juliet embraced her other self back. "It's been hard for me. Really hard."

"I could tell." They stood still for a while, enjoying the moment. "So who were those other people in my room?"

"They were the others. I'm sure that you'll meet them soon. Say, how about I help you?"

"How?" Lily asked.

"I think I have a way to be outside but not a burden to you. You'll see."

(A/N I guess that when I was making this, I thought back to those Naruto episodes on that turtle island.)


	9. Chapter 8

"So how did I end up without any stigmata anyway?"

Kazuha was at Lily's door a day after the 10th Nova Clash. Lily had a good night's sleep and was wondering what Juliet was going to do. "Do you want to come in or do you want the answer right now?" Lily asked.

Kazuha sighed. "Do you have any tea?"

"Surprisingly, Juliet makes really good tea. Trust her enough to drink it?"

"Fine."

Kazuha stepped into the room and sat down on Lily's bed. Lily brought over a tray with two cups and a teapot. _You didn't poison this did you?_ Lily asked Juliet. A chibi version of Juliet the size of a hand appeared, sitting on Lily's shoulder. She had a black lily in her hair and was dressed in her signature cloak.

 _I'm not about to poison Auntie you know._ Her arms were crossed. _And plus, we worked so hard to keep her alive._

She poured the tea and handed a cup to Kazuha. "You wanted to know why you don't have the stigmata anymore right?"

To this Kazuha nodded. "It was inevitable that all the people with your stigmata would still have them. I couldn't change that. So when we left, the only thing left was your stigmata. You just couldn't tell because you were in so much pain. Do you want new stigmata or something?"

"Well I was thinking about becoming an instructor here. I wouldn't be much of a Pandora instructor if I didn't even have what makes a Pandora." Kazuha explained.

"Well, you're right about that. So did you want the stigmata from me?" Lily questioned.

"I was wondering how powerful yours were if you are overwhelmingly strong. And yes, maybe I thought I could have one depending on how strong it is."

"To be honest, most of the power comes from the stigmata in the jacket. But I myself am still pretty strong. I could easily give you one if those. They are also really strong. There is a slight catch though."

"What's that?"

"You might not feel so good at first. It's not that bad."

"I guess we could do that. Let's go do the procedure now."

They finished the tea and Lily put the cups and pot in the sink. "Should we tell Kazuya about this?" Kazuha asked.

"No. He shouldn't watch. You're going to throw up a lot. I don't think he wants to see his sister that way."

"Wait I'm going to what!?"

"That's the catch remember? Let's go."

The two of them left the room and started walking towards the Infirmary. When they got there, they found Elize. "Hey, can you sanction this? Kazuha wants some of my stigmata."

"Uh, sure. Right this way." Elize then led them to an empty medical room. "Are you okay with this, Lily?"

"Of course I am. She's my aunt and I want her to be happy with this second chance that I gave her. Also she wants to become an instructor here so she needs new stigmata anyway."

Lily took a knife in her hand and pried out two stigmata from the jacket. "Can you see her?" Lily asked Kazuha.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see once these are in." _So now you're making me public?_ Chibi Juliet said to Lily.

 _Only she and I will be able to see you. Because of the stigmata. I need you to help her tonight. The first night is the toughest._ Lily said back.

 _I mean, I'm willing to help Auntie but should she really see me in this form?_

 _Just help for tonight. I still haven't let you have control in the simulation room. That'll be your compensation._

"I'm going to put these in one at a time to not overwhelm your body. Ready?" Kazuha nodded.

"Elize, how do you manually put these in?" Lily asked.

"Make cuts in her back and insert them."

"Right." Kazuha took her shirt off and faced her back to Lily. There were 20 scars were her stigmata used to be. Lily made a cut below the left shoulder and inserted the first one. Kazuha yelped as it went in. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel sick though."

"I'm going to do the second one now." Lily made another cut opposite to the other and put in the second one. "You'll feel fine after today. I'll try and help tonight okay?"

"Sure. I'm gonna…!" Lily quickly materialized a bucket and Kazuha started barfing into it. Lily patted her on the back.

"There, there. Just let it out."

"Why is she like this?" Elize asked.

"These two stigmata are really strong. Her body needs to adapt to it. Just two takes her back to a quarter of her strength."

At this point, Kazuha was coughing up blood. "How long will this last?" Kazuha asked.

"It'll be on and off for the whole day. After tonight, you'll be fine. I'll help you tonight. If you want more power then you need to wait until you're adapted to it. I'll teach you some tricks with it tomorrow."

"Okay. Can you take me back to my room?" Kazuha said before she passed out and fell to the ground. Blood started dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Didn't think that it would be this bad. Elize, can you take a blood sample from me?"

"Why?"

"I want to send it to Dr Aoi so then he has a sample of the virus and can start working on a possible cure. It's too hard to just make everyone immune."

"If that's the case then I'd be happy to help. Just let me get the tools." Elize said as she left.

Lily wiped the blood from Kazuha's face and put her shirt back on her. She then propped her up against the wall. Juliet jumped down from Lily's shoulder and poked Kazuha's boobs. She then planted her face in them. _Get out of Auntie's boobs you perv! Is this what the nice version of you is like?_

 _All of us are like this. We just get to do it because there's no impact to her._ Juliet retorted.

Elize came back with a tray that had four syringes, a cotton ball, and a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. "Ready?"

"Yeah." _This is the jerk who made us three inches too short and now you're just going to let her take our blood?!_ Juliet was now sitting in between Kazuha"s boobs.

 _She did what? I'll ask her if she can fix it. I knew something was wrong._

Elize poured the alcohol into the cotton ball and rubbed it on Lily's arm. She then poked the syringe in and started drawing blood. While she was doing the fourth one, Lily said, "You didn't make me the right height."

"Really? That makes sense since I didn't have your measurements."

"Can you fix it? Juliet is kinda pissed at you."

"The easiest way is to just cut your legs off and then regenerate them. I'll let you figure it out. I'm really sorry for doing that. Can I personally apologise to Juliet?"

"Sure. Here." Lily handed her the sunglasses.

"Do I just put these on and then I can see and talk to her?"

"Yup." _Juliet! Get back here before she sees you!_

 _Oh crap!_ Juliet teleported back onto Lily's shoulder and stayed standing. _Sorry! They felt too good!_

Elize put the sunglasses on and saw Juliet on Lily's shoulder. "She's so cute! I'm so sorry for making you too short!" Elize started poking Juliet's face and body.

"Stop that! It tickles!" Juliet giggled. "Just fix the problem bitch." She said seriously.

"She was just in Kazuha's boobs, you know. She's also nice just because I told her to be."

"So if she's a part of you, then does that mean that _you_ want to touch your aunt's boobs?"

"Hey shut up!" Lily blushed.

"I knew it!"

"Ahem. I need those back. I need to take her back to her room now."

"Right."

Lily picked up Kazuha and carried her piggyback style. She walked out and went back to the dorms. Lily found Kazuha's room and went inside with a key from Kazuha's pocket. Kazuha started groaning and Lily materialized the bucket again. After Kazuha was done, Lily put her in bed and tucked her in. Lily left the bucket on the floor and left with a smile.

Later in the night, Kazuha woke up, barfed in the bucket and went to the sink. She coughed up some blood into the sink. "Just a little longer. You got this." She said to herself.

"Hi Auntie!" Kazuha looked around in surprise and saw Chibi Juliet sitting on the edge of the counter.

"What the… Are you the help that Lily said she would give me?"

"Mm-hm. I'm not really sure how to help you though. I guess I'll just be here for support."

"Thanks, I guess. How is it that I can see you?"

"It's because of the stigmata that we gave you."

"But you're not Lily. Are you Juliet?"

"Yup. I made your tea today. I think I might be able to heal you or I can switch with Lily and she can try to help."

"So how do you think you can heal me?"

"You could try going back to bed and I sit on your forehead while you sleep. That's the best I got."

"Let's try that. Do you think you can make me some more tea? It was really good."

"Your room doesn't have what I need and I don't want to bother Lily just for some tea."

"That's fine." Kazuha walked back to the bed and laid back down. "You're really cute you know."

"Well the rest of us are like that only in this form." Juliet replied as she tucked in the covers.

"There's more? What do they do?"

Juliet walked over to Kazuha's head and climbed up on to her forehead. "They all have different abilities and stuff. There was Rose, Marigold, and Iris. Overwhelming physical strength, incredible speed, and the ability to perform a Freezing."

"Wow. Would you consider them your sisters?"

"In a way I guess. Even though we are all parts of Lily. The abilities only activate when the personality takes control. Here, this should calm down your body." Juliet sat down on Kazuha's forehead and crossed her legs.

"I think it is working. Why is everyone else named after a flower but you aren't?"

"I just went with whatever sounded like 'Lily' but wasn't her actual name. In the future, flowers are a true blessing and are really rare in our wartime and I think that Satellizer saw it that way. I'll be here all night for you so just rest up, okay Auntie?"

Kazuha yawned. "Yeah thanks."

After a few minutes, she fell back asleep with Juliet on her forehead.

In the morning, Lily went to check on Kazuha. "Kazuha? You awake in there?" There was no reply. "I'm coming in, okay?" Lily opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door behind her. She looked at Kazuha, who was still asleep. A smile grew on Lily's face. Then she saw Juliet in between Kazuha's boobs and her smile faded.

"Juliet! Get out!" Lily hissed. Juliet opened her eyes, looked at Lily and had a huge smile on her face. Kazuha moaned and leaned on to her side, facing away from Lily,and crushing Juliet between her boobs. Juliet was gasping for air.

Lily poked Kazuha's cheek and said in a singsong voice "Kazuha, it's time to get up."

Kazuha rolled back onto her back, opened her eyes slowly and saw Lily standing over her. "Good morning." Lily said. Kazuha looked down into her boobs and saw Juliet in between them.

"Good morning Juliet. How was your night?" Kazuha asked.

"It wasn't that bad. We need to teach you some things about your new stigmata. Like different Volt Weapons."


	10. Author's Bonus Facts

It's weird how I already have Lily's deathbed planned out but it's only in the universe that Lily changed. But it's really just her fading away and then we get a part 2. Could take a while to get there because the characters in the manga pretty much never age. So I'll just have to make something up after the Valkyries and stuff. Originally Lily was named Juliet which I don't even know how I came up with that one. I guess I was just thinking about those words that the military has for letters. Lily's extra abilities and people weren't in her head at some point. I think that I had them as other people but with Juliet being able to have everyone else's powers which was weird. So I just made her with the infinite desire for blood. There was another fanfiction that I was reading called Accede Destiny which also used a second generation. I think this sprouted from that but I used my own characters. Kudos to that guy, sorry I don't remember his name, for writing that one. It's really good and you should read it if you haven't. Try reviewing this because I really want to know what you guys think about how my story is going. You can also give me ideas for different weapons for Lily's personalities to use. I have some in mind but I want to see what you guys have for me. I'm also wondering if you guys are slowly leaving me. It made sense for you guys to read Chapter 1 a bunch because it changed a lot. I'll try to post as often as possible with quality still in mind.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Materialize my gunblade." Lily had taken Kazuha to the simulation room and on the way there, Juliet stayed in Kazuha's boobs. Kazuha didn't seem to mind. Now Juliet was eating a cookie on Lily's shoulder.

"But that's not my Volt Weapon." Kazuha replied.

"Just do it."

"Fine, I'll try. Volt Weapon, deploy!" It took a few tries for it to be a gunblade. "How is this possible?" Kazuha asked.

"The stigmata I gave you. They allow you to have multiple Volt Weapons. They're perfect for an instructor." Lily explained. "Although you can still only make one at a time."

"That sounds really convenient."

"It usually is." Juliet said.

"But why only one?"

"That's because you only have two stigmata in you right now. Try changing it to Juliet's shoto." Lily instructed.

"Volt Weapon deploy!" It came more easily this time because Kazuha was getting the hang of it. The gunblade changed into the shoto. "What happens if I try to make another one at the same time?"

"It would place a large amount of strain on you. You could try it." Juliet said. "Might be a little dangerous, but whatever."

At this point, something of a crowd had gathered around them, curious about why Kazuha was making multiple different Volt Weapons. Creo and Arnett stopped sparing and were in the crowd. "While you're trying to figure that out, I'm going to teach something to Creo." Lily said as she walked over to Creo. Creo was surprised when Lily said that but knew why. "You said you wanted me to teach you how I did that trick, right?" Creo nodded. "Step over here and make your Volt Texture and Weapon." Lily gestured to an empty spot.

Creo complied, materializing both of them."I hope that you aren't going to punch me again." Creo said.

"No, no. Just a demonstration. Although I don't think I can teach it to you. I think I can only show you."

 _Take these._ A voice said to Lily.

 _Who's there? Juliet?_

 _It's not me. It's Rose._ Juliet said.

 _Take what?_ Lily asked.

 _These. Have fun._ The voice giggled.

 _Wait!_ Lily cried.

A pair of red fingerless gloves appeared on both of Lily's hands. There seemed to be some kind of mechanism in the palm of each one.

 _Use these to show her what happened last time._

 _Okay_. Lily complied, completely surrendering herself to this new voice.

"Um, Lily? Are you feeling okay? You seemed to be spaced out just then." Creo asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this." She replied as she returned to her senses.

"Your Volt Texture is active right?" Lily said as she dematerialized one of the gloves.

"Yeah."

"Hold out your arm." Creo did as she was told. Lily reached out and touched Creo's arm with the gloveless hand. "You don't feel anything, right? To me it feels like a hard layer on top."

Creo nodded. Lily began to reach out with the gloved hand and touched Creo's arm again. This time, her hand seemed to sink through the membrane that was the Volt Texture. "Do you feel that?" Lily asked. Creo's eyes were wide in surprise.

"You're actually touching me. Even though I have a Volt Texture on."

"Last time I didn't use these but used something else. These gloves are the Volt Weapons of the one personality from that time. I only managed to barely see my hair but it was red that time. I can also pass through Volt Weapons no problem."

"Thanks. Guess that clears up a lot of stuff." Creo said.

"I have no way to teach you how to do it but it's still good for you to know about it." Lily said. "Juliet, how's Kazuha coming along with it?"

"She's making good progress. I doubt that she will do it though." Kazuha was still trying, but each time she wanted to make a different weapon, the other one kept disappearing.

"Kazuha, can you just make the gunblade again?"

"Sure." She said as she made the gunblade. Lily cleared a path in the crowd and stepped back 10 feet away from Kazuha.

"Now shoot me."

"What?" Murmurs began to erupt in the crowd.

"You heard me right. Shoot me." Lily confirmed.

"O-okay." Kazuha stuttered. "There aren't any sights on this though."

"Just point and shoot. It's really simple."

Kazuha cocked the hammer back and pointed the gunblade at Lily, aiming at her head, holding it with both hands. Lily was showing no fear. _Bang!_ Kazuha pulled the trigger, the gunblade flew out of her hands, and a hole appeared to the right of Lily's head. The gunblade clattered when it hit the ground.

"Your will wasn't strong enough to hurt me. You never would have anyway. I had a plan." Lily said.

"Sorry. I just couldn't do it." Kazuha apologized. Lily walked over to the gunblade and picked it up. She then returned it to Kazuha and walked back to her spot.

"Try again. This time aim for my chest."

"Okay. I feel better knowing that you have a plan."

 _I'll need to borrow the shoto._ Lily said to Juliet.

 _I know the plan now._ Juliet replied.

Kazuha aimed the gunblade at Lily again and fired after stabilizing her aim. This time, she kept a good hold on the gunblade and the recoil bounced her arm all the way back. In the time that the bullet was traveling to Lily, Lily had materialized the shoto where the handle was on the left side of her waist, rotated it to where the handle would be on the right side, drew it underhandedly, and sliced the bullet in half.

 _What just happened_. Was the thought of everyone in the crowd.

"Good shot! I told you I had a plan." Lily said. "Now do it again."

"I...don't want to. Not anymore." Said Kazuha. "It's too stressful. How do you even combat the recoil on this?"

"That's where the spin comes in. Whenever I fire, I use a spin with the gunblade that uses up all the recoil." Lily explained. "Now do it again!"

"No! As your older cousin, I will not allow you to tell me to do such things." Kazuha retaliated.

"It's not like I could get hurt anyway." Lily shrugged. "Just do...it" Lily began coughing up blood suddenly and her knees buckled from under her. _What's_ _happening right now?_ Lily thought. Juliet also disappeared back into Lily.

"Lily? Lily!" Kazuha asked. "What's wrong?"

The world grew dark through Lily's eyes and her eyelids felt heavy. She could barely stay awake any longer and whispered, "Call… grandfather…"

"Can someone call Elize? We need to get her to the Infirmary ASAP!" Kazuha said to the crowd.

An image appeared to Lily as she was asleep. She was sitting with her legs out together with Juliet. They seemed to be in an infinite space, pure white, no beginning nor end. They were watching a little version of Lily play with Kazuha who seemed to be in her 30s. Kazuha kneeled down and patted her on the head. _What's this? I remember this even though it never happened to me. It feels so real. Like it did happen._

"It's because you saved her. Our aunt." Came a voice. It was the same as before, warm and comforting. They looked over and saw its source. A woman with red hair and a scarf to match. She was standing behind them a ways away and began walking to them.

"Who were you?" Lily asked. "I saw you when I was in that hospital."

"She's Rose. Another one if us." Juliet answered.

"Thanks Julie." Rose said playfully.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Juliet yelled.

"Where do you guys even come from?" Lily asked.

"Somewhere in the back of your mind." Rose said.

"So, we're seeing this because I changed the past by saving our aunt?"

"Yup. I decided to come along because you used me a while ago." Rose said with a smile.

"Then why did I start coughing up blood?"

"You've been really overworking yourself these past days. Give us a rest and some time to ourselves. You might have another one of these fits the next time you make a major change in time." Rose said. They were now watching Lily play with a girl slightly older than her.

"Is that our older cousin?"

"I would assume so."

"Thanks for your time Rose. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah well, you're going to see a lot more of me. I wonder when the two others will come out." Rose said.

"It looks so happy in the future. Like there's no suffering or Apocalypse. Just us being happy."

"I hope that we change that for the better." Juliet said. They sat there together, watching new memories come in that weren't there before.

Lily was in the Infirmary again and had an air mask and IV in her arm. "She told me to call Grandfather." Kazuha said.

"Well why don't you go do it? I have this covered for now. There is an upcoming project that we've been requested to send Pandora to. In her condition, why might not send her." Elize said.

"No. She's here to change everything for the future. If she wants to go there, then we'll let her. She knows what she's doing." Kazuha said. Kazuya stepped into the room.

"I heard about Lily. Is she okay?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah she's fine at the moment. I'm going to call Grandfather. You can stay here with Elize." Kazuha said as she stepped outside the room. Lily's body then began showing signs of discomfort and was breathing faster.

"Kazuya, can you hand me that needle?" Elize pointed. Kazuya went and gave it to her. Elize injected it into Lily and Lily began calming down. "Thanks. That was a sedative. We're sending you and some other Pandora with their Limiters to Alaska for a new project."

"What about Lily? Is she coming with us?" Kazuya asked.

"I'll see if she gets better. If she does, I'll let her go. She might be a little late though because you guys have to head out you want to be her Limiter or something?"

"No, I'll stay with Satellizer. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." _He can't become her Limiter under any circumstances. Who knows what might happen._

"Hello? This is Gengo Aoi."

"Grandfather? It's me, Kazuha. I miss you."

"Kazuha? Glad to see that you're doing well. I miss you too. How've you been?"

"It's been pretty good but a bit strange. I had to get new stigmata from Lily and she was trying to train me. They allow me to have multiple Volt Weapons."

"Oh, is that so? How's Lily been?"

"She actually became sick when she was training me and she told me to call you. I don't know why though."

"I think she wants to see me again. And maybe… she wants to talk to me about the future."

"Really? She's been asleep since we were training."

"There is some stuff that we shouldn't say over phone so you should see me in person. I've been busy lately so you two need to come to me."

"Okay, I'll fly out to you with her."

"Also, how does it feel to be an aunt before you were even married?"

"She cried with me one time and I had to comfort her. I don't think that she is emotionally stable. Other than that, she's been cute about it."

"What did she cry about?"

"I think she saw a vision of a graveyard with us in it. It seemed very traumatizing to her. She also has multiple personalities which is strange to me."

"What do they do?"

"Were you watching Lily fight off East Genetics in a challenge from Cassie Lockheart?"

"Yes. Lily won in a rather extreme fashion. It's weird to say that I'm proud of her for that."

"Go back and rewatch it. When she fought Cassie, her hair turned black. That's a sign of Juliet."

"Juliet? I'm guessing that she just likes to destroy everything with her rage then if the hair was the opposite color."

"That's what it seems like. But later, a miniature version of Juliet appeared and helped me. I'm guessing that it's because she has caring feelings for her family."

"That seems interesting. I'll have to experience this for myself. You two can come over whenever you want. I'd be glad to see both of you again. What about Kazuya?"

"He's relieved to see me again. He won't be coming because there is a project that he is participating in. Thanks for having us over."

"No problem. I want to see your beautiful face again, my granddaughter."

Kazuha stepped back into the room. "Elize, I'm taking Lily with me to Dr Aoi's lab."

"Okay, but what about your brother?"

"He has that project, right? We can let him go there with the Pandora."

"Do you think Lily will join us? I think Cassie would be delighted to see her again." Kazuya asked.

"I'll see if she gets better."

"Thanks, Big Sister." Kazuha leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go have fun with whatever it is. Elize, come on. I need your help loading a chopper with her."

"Now? Fine." Elize sighed. She then changed Lily's air mask to a mobile tank of air, strapped Lily in place on the bed under the covers and began wheeling Lily's body out the door. "Kazuya, you are needed soon. Get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." Kazuya said as he left.

There was a chopper on standby with a pilot ready to take them to Dr Aoi's lab. Elize and Kazuha loaded Lily in with the air tank and an IV stand. Kazuha grabbed the jacket and covered Lily with it. "I'll see you soon then." Elize said.

"Yeah, I'll probably send Lily with the others after she gets better."

"More like she'll just tell you guys and then leave."

"Yeah probably." Kazuha said as she took a seat in the chopper.

The chopper took off and headed to Gengo Aoi while Elize was still standing there, her hair flowing in the wind from the chopper.


	12. Chapter 10

While Kazuha was sitting in the chopper, she was practicing materializing different Volt Weapons. She started with the shoto and then turned it into the gunblade. She did a spin with it around her finger and smiled. "Now I see why she does it. It's fun." Lily was still unconscious on her bed. Kazuha made a sword, and then Juliet's Desert Eagle. "I still don't understand why I can't make them at the same time. I'm guessing that Lily can because she's special."

They soon arrived at Gengo's lab where he was waiting. The chopper landed and the hatch opened. Kazuha walked out and saw her grandfather. They both smiled at each other and she ran to give him a hug. "My, it's so good to see you." He said.

"I know. I missed you too." She replied while hugging him. They stayed that way for a while, letting their emotions come to light. "We need to get her out."

"I see. Let's go." She led him into the chopper and he approached Lily. He caressed Lily on the cheek. "This is the second time I've seen her and she seems to have gotten worse." He paused. "I would like to see this new ability of yours sometime."

"I'd love to show you. Let's get her out first."

"I think I have something that will wake her up." He began pushing the bed out of the chopper. Kazuha followed with the IV stand. After they both got out, the chopper took off and left. They brought Lily down an elevator, and into the lab. Gengo walked to a counter and grabbed a syringe. He injected its contents into Lily's arm. "That should do it. Now we wait. Do you mind showing me your new ability now?"

"Of course." Kazuha said as she stepped back a few steps. She made Lily's gunblade.

"If I recall, that wasn't your weapon."

"Correct. She told me to make this first." Kazuha changed the gunblade to the shoto.

"Amazing! You're doing this all willingly?"

"Yes. She told me to make this next."

"Most Volt Weapons come naturally and people just use whatever they're given. But the ability to change the weapon at will is impressive."

"Lily seems like a true master at this. She does it all fluidly and makes different ones all at the same time. Do you have an explanation as to why she always seems sick? Lily seems to get sick a lot and is always tired."

"Maybe she will explain it to us if we ask. Maybe she doesn't know it for herself. My theory is that she is going through extreme jet lag but as time lag because of her travel. So now, she sleeps a lot because her body needs to deal with this time period. It's the best thing I could come up with." Gengo explained.

"I guess that could make sense." Kazuha said as she looked at Lily. "What kind of story would you tell Ouka Tenjouin about the origins of Lily?"

"I guess I'll just say that she was raised secretly in my laboratory. I wonder what story she'll come up with herself, meeting another aunt."

"That sounds convincing, based on her strength. What kind of girl did Ouka become?"

"She volunteered for a project I have. I'm sure that Lily knows all about it but I don't know if it's a success in the future."

Lily was beginning to stir and twisted around in her sheets. Gengo and Kazuha walked over to her. When Lily opened her eyes, she saw both of them above her face. "Grandfather?... Kazuha?..." Lily whispered.

"Yes, it's us." Kazuha said.

"You did what I asked." Lily said.

"Of course. I'd love to do anything for you." She said with a smile. Lily tried to sit up but couldn't. "What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs yet." Lily said as she laid back down. "I saw something in my sleep."

"What was it?" Kazuha asked.

"I changed my future. And yours. I don't know who you'll marry, but you have a beautiful little girl. She will be born two years before me with the name Mirai. I saw you coming over with your family for a holiday and you petting me on the head."

Kazuha gasped in surprise with her hands over her mouth and a tear appeared in her eye. "Thank you. For all this." She said as she hugged Lily.

"No problem."

"So why did you want to see me anyway?" Gengo asked.

"I want you to make a cure for the virus."

"How do you suppose we go about doing that?"

"I don't know what's in my blood that contains the virus but I was hoping you could inspect the stigmata in my hand. It's the only thing keeping me immune remember?"

"Yes, I remember now. But if I removed it from your hand, wouldn't the virus just kill you instantly? You are a very compatible Pandora."

"I don't think it will kill me but you can put me in a stasis tube in the time that you are inspecting it. That should slow down the rate that the virus attacks me."

"Okay, I accept your judgement." Gengo said.

"Lily, are you sure about this?" Kazuha asked.

"If this works, then I'll let you try on the jacket. Take this one for the time being." Lily said as she pulled out another stigmata from the jacket. "This one will heal your wounds, just in case." Kazuha took it.

"I heard that you have multiple personalities in you." Gengo said.

"That is correct. Would you like to meet them?"

"Some? So there's more than just Juliet?" Kazuha jumped.

"I met this one recently."

"Sure." Gengo said. Lily materialized the sunglasses and handed them to Gengo. He put them on. "These also seem interesting." He noted. A heads up display popped up.

"That they are. Come on out guys." Lily said as Chibi Rose and Juliet appeared. Rose had a small rose in her hair and the red scarf around her neck.

"Is that you, Auntie? I've wanted to meet you for so long!" Rose said as she jumped on to Kazuha's shoulders. This was visible to Gengo because of the sunglasses.

"So this is what they are? Small versions of people? That's cute." Gengo said as he petted Juliet on the head.

"Hah! I get Auntie and you're stuck with great-grandpa!" Rose called to Juliet. In anger, Juliet jumped on to Kazuha's same shoulder and pushed Rose off.

"They seem kinda childish." Gengo said.

"Yeah, I don't know why. When they sit in my head, they seem normal but I guess they just need to blow off some steam."

Lily was in a stasis tube, dressed in a hospital gown and her single stigmata was in Gengo's hands now. _I guess that now, I can talk with you guys more._ Lily said to Rose and Juliet.

 _I guess. I wonder if Marigold want to be here too._ Rose said.

 _Marigold? Who's that?_ Lily asked.

 _She's the fastest one out of all of us. I excel in physical strength and Iris can produce Freezings._ Rose explained.

 _Now I want to meet them._ Lily said.

Gengo was looking at the stigmata very closely under a microscope. Kazuha was off to the side, watching him work. "Can I get this implanted into my left hand?" Kazuha asked. She was talking about the new stigmata that Lily gave her.

"Why would you want it in your hand? Wouldn't it be better to have it in your back?" Gengo asked back.

"If this can heal and that is its purpose, then I want to use it to heal others. I'm sure I can get more from Lily anyway." Kazuha explained.

"I see. Didn't you want to become an instructor? Why not go back to fighting the Nova in the Chevalier?"

"To be honest… I'm scared. I'm scared of fighting the Nova and the only reason I'm still here is because Lily saved me. I owe her my life and if I fought the Nova and lost, she could never forgive me. So that is why I want to be an instructor instead. I'm also scared of losing my family again. And now I have a niece before I got married. I'm sure that people will respect my decision." A tear came from her eye.

Gengo stood up from his table and hugged her. "I understand. You just do whatever makes you happy. I won't force you back into this war."

She hugged him back. "Thank you." They stayed that way for a minute and then Gengo returned to his work.

"I guess you could ask Lily about getting it implanted into your hand."

"I will."

"You can let her out now. I believe that I have something made." He had made a liquid and put it in a syringe.

Kazuha went over to let Lily out and began draining the liquid in the stasis tube. She pulled Lily out of it who began coughing. Lily pushed Kazuha away which surprised her. "Please… I want to help you." Kazuha said.

"Stay away… I don't know if the virus is airborne… I don't want to get you infected." She said in between coughs while covering her mouth. Lily was writhing on the floor. Kazuha ran and got an air mask and tank. She gave them to Lily who put the mask on. Gengo stepped into the room with the syringe.

"I think I made something to suppress or even cure your virus, Lily." he said. He injected it into her arm and she began to feel better. "What was your compatibility rate?"

She took off the mask and said, "99%."

Both his and Kazuha's eyes widened. He pulled Kazuha aside. "She's practically born to be a Pandora. I don't understand why it is so high but maybe there was no virus in her. She's just sick from having an extremely high compatibility rate."

"Is that even possible?"

"She's the only with a rate that high. And I have no doubt that part of her skeleton is stigmatic." They went back over to Lily.

"Do you know how much of your skeleton is stigmatic?" He asked.

"Something in the range of 50-93% I think."

"You sure are the savior of humanity. You're like the second coming of Maria Lancelot."

"I also know about Project Valkyrie and the Faylan Generators. I know about the suffering that will happen because of a stupid training exercise."

"Of course you do. You're from the future." He said as he patted her on the head.

"Did… Ouka join Project Valkyrie?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes, that is where she went. She is perfectly safe though." Gengo said.

"I wonder how she will react to seeing you again. I guess that not everyone knows that you are still alive." Lily said. "You also have a gravestone in West Genetics. Should we ask to take it down?"

"No… the Kazuha on that gravestone is the hero of the 8th Nova Clash. I'm not her anymore and I'm scared of fighting the Nova."

"So now both you and I have PTSD. That's great."

"What do you have it for?"

"I can't go back to my normal life knowing everyone's future. I fought for three years, trying to save everyone I could. The people that I couldn't save, their faces and voices haunt me. Promise me, you'll take care of me like a good aunt in the years 2077 and on. Okay? Do it because you have a niece and a daughter. Do it for them. And for me. I hope to have changed the future enough to where we don't have to deal with my world's crap."

"Okay… I promise to do that. So you were born in 2077?"

"First day of spring in that year. I don't know what's going to happen to me when Satellizer becomes pregnant. I don't even think that I will age from now to then."

"So can we put the stigmata that you gave me into my hand?"

"Sure. But I got something better for you now. I don't think the virus is affecting me, but we will have to wait and see."

A/N: So that's how I made a non- overpowered OC. Gave her PTSD, a virus, and a changing future that changes every time she does something. Also people haunt her and she has multiple personalities. I got bored and made a spreadsheet that has the ages and years of people and their relationship with Lily. You can ask for that if it interests you. It's just my username at Gmail. I'll gladly show you. With Lily's personalities, it kinda resembles the changes that the characters face as they turn into Nova. Lily, pure and innocent, Marigold, faster than everyone, Rose, stronger than all, Iris, with the ability to cast Freezings, and finally Juliet, death to all who oppose her. This all happened during the first day that everyone went for the E-Pandora project but without the first test fight. That's it for now, I really want you guys to tell me how you think if the story sometime. Also I plan to change the cover page. It doesn't look that good but I'm not an artist so I can't draw much.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You ready?"

"Um sure, I guess."

"Here goes." Lily made a slit in Kazuha's left hand and inserted her third stigmata. "How do you feel?"

"It feels warm and comforting. Is that weird?"

"No. It's normal. It's because this one isn't meant for combat. The other one was. This one lets you heal anyone and yourself. That's why it feels nice." Lily explained. "Do you want the other one too?"

"Sure."

"Here, put these on." Lily handed her the jacket and sunglasses. Kazuha put them both on. Lily made a cut in Kazuha's right hand and set in the ultimate stigmata. The cut healed instantly after she put it in. Text appeared on the sunglasses as the jacket synced. The jacket transformed into an orange dress.

 _Welcome._ The text said. _New user: Kazuha Aoi... Creating profile… complete… Relation to Lily: Aunt… Complete… Volt Weapon: All available. Limits: one at a time… have fun :)_

"Lily, this is amazing! How did it know all that?" Kazuha said in awe as she spun around in her new dress.

"It linked itself with your blood. So it got the relationship between us right. I improved the system that Grandfather made in just the stigmata." Lily explained. She was now wearing another pair of sunglasses that were showing Lily everything that Kazuha saw. She gave another pair to Gengo who was looking at the display too.

"I made all this?" He asked.

"Yes. You made this before you died. Kazuha, I know that you're happy with all this, but I need it back. Just ask Grandfather to make another one. I have to go to Alaska soon."

"Why Alaska?" Kazuha asked.

"Scarlett Ohara is doing the E-Pandora project right now. I need to be there to fix something. Yes she is the one that you fired, Grandfather."

"What is the E-Pandora project?" Kazuha asked again.

"Scarlett plans to increase the number of available Pandora by implanting them with artificial stigmata. I don't remember if they were real or not." Lily explained. "I need to cut your hand off to get the stigmata back."

"That seems violent. Why can't I just rip it out?"

"The healing stigmata will automatically heal you. I couldn't take it back without it rejecting my grasp. It shouldn't hurt to cut your hand off because the healing stigmata will act as an extreme painkiller."

"Okay." Kazuha said as she stuck out her right arm. Lily materialized the gunblade and sliced the hand off. Kazuha felt no pain as the hand was caught by Lily. A new hand grew back almost instantly but without the stigmata.

"Grandfather, can you make a copy of this for Kazuha's use?"

"I'll try. I might be missing some technologies required for it though."

"I'll help you with that after I come back from Alaska. Sorry Kazuha, but it could be a while."

"It's okay. I can wait." Kazuha replied while taking off the dress. She gave it back to Lily and it turned back into the jacket. "How does it change?"

"It does it based on what you like wearing and whatever suits you." Lily put the jacket on and put the stigmata back into her hand.

"How do you plan to get to Alaska? Do you need a chopper?" Gengo asked.

"No, I can get there myself." Lily began walking out to the helipad. Kazuha and Gengo followed her. There was a ring where Lily's stigmata were and a large amount of particles spewing from the ring. Lily reached her hand out over the empty helipad and a military helicopter materialized from the front to back. Rose was sitting in the pilot's seat. Lily waved them off as she climbed in. Kazuha and Gengo stood there with their mouths open. The helicopter took off and Rose waved from her seat.

"Did she just…" Kazuha said.

"I guess…"

"But that's huge! No one can even make an advanced mechanism, much less a chopper!"

"What the hell kind of girl did Kazuya raise?" Gengo wondered.

On the Helicopter

"So did you have to show them our secret weapon?" Juliet asked. She was in the cabin with Lily at full size. They were both wearing headsets to talk over the noise.

"Does it matter? They're family! And plus they're probably too awestruck to even think of it like that." Lily replied.

"I guess you're right. Try not to use it in Alaska until we need to save Chiffon."

"Is that what you're planning?" Rose asked.

"The more the merrier in our new family." Juliet said. "There will be two time slots for us. Our current life and the one after this timeline's 2077. Hopefully we fix everything."

They soon arrived at the Alaskan base and landed. It was night time and no one noticed. Lily dematerialized the chopper and walked into the base with Chibi Juliet on her right shoulder and Chibi Rose on her left. Lily had walked into the pool area after the opening ceremony that she missed. "Hey, you're here!" Cassie called. "Didn't see you at the ceremony."

Lily walked over to her. "I was busy with Dr Aoi and Kazuha. That's why I was late."

"You should get one of these new Volt Textures."

"No, I'm fine." Lily looked over and saw the others spread around and sat down next to Kazuya.

"Lily? So what happened with you?" He said.

"Nothing, I was doing an experiment with Grandfather and Kazuha. It was really fun."

"I think that was someone's seat." Chiffon said.

"Does it matter? They can fight me for it if they cared enough." Lily chuckled. Chiffon smiled. Rana walked back over to the table.

"Lily? You're in my seat." She said.

"Go find another one. I'm too tired to get up."

"Are you saying that even you get tired? Sounds like an opportune time for me to try and best you."

"Try your best." Lily yawned. She leaned on Kazuya. "Wake me up when you want to leave." She said to Kazuya and began closing her eyes.

"You seem so vulnerable right now." Satellizer said. "How about a two on one fight?"

"I literally flew here on a helicopter that I materialized. I think I can fight two people like you."

"Wait you what!?" Rana and Satellizer said at the same time. Rose and Juliet were both sticking their middle fingers up at them but no one else could see them anyway. Lily was already asleep. Rana and Satellizer got mad at Kazuya. "Are you just going to let her do that to you?! Are you trying to become her Limiter!?"

"No, it's not that way. She's just my cousin so I think that it's fine that I let her sleep on me." Kazuya said.

 _He brought up the cousin card._ Rana and Satellizer both thought. They both began planning some devious against Lily.

 _Sorry Lily, but I feel something is wrong._ Juliet said. _I'm taking over for now._

Just as Rana and Satellizer were about to grab Lily, Lily's hair turned black. Juliet had taken over. Juliet stood up out of her seat and said, "I'll meet you at the dorms, Kazuya. So who wanted a fight? You two?" Rana nodded her head. _I'll take this fight, Juliet._ Rose said. _I want a turn_. Juliet's hair turned red and the jacket became a scarf around her neck.

"Let's fight right here."

Everyone was watching closely to see how the victor of Cassie's challenge would settle this. "The two of you can attack me however you see fit. I won't try to wound you but you can try everything you want. This is because you think that Lily's trying to steal Kazuya from you, right?"

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Satellizer asked.

"No, I'm not Lily. This is her body but I'm not her. I'm Rose. The one with black hair is Juliet."

 _This must be what Elize meant with the multiple personalities._ Satellizer thought.

"Well whoever you are, let's fight!" Rana called.

"Whenever you're ready." Rose said. She materialized her gloves, not fingerless this time. Chiffon was standing idly by.

"I'm going to count to three and then the fight will begin." Chiffon said. "That cool with you all?"

"Sure." Was the reply from everyone.

"1… 2… 3!"

In the blink of an eye, Satellizer was writhing on the ground, holding her chest and Rose was holding Rana's arms behind her back. All of the spectators watched in awe.

"What… just happened… We didn't even get to materialize our weapons…" Rana said. Satellizer was groaning on the floor. "What did you do to Satellizer!?" Rana demanded.

"I got her good in the liver. She probably won't be able to stand for a while." Rose shrugged.

"But that was too fast! A Quadruple Acceleration?"

"Sure, something like that."

"Is this… the power of the Aoi family?" Rana asked. "Hey, let me go!" Rose released her arms.

"Just don't try to pick a fight with us or you might really get hurt." Rose turned away and began walking back to her table.

"Satellizer, are you okay?" Chiffon asked. She was at her side, trying to help her up.

"Yeah. I just need a minute. Let's go back in."

 _Just who is Lily? She's not one of the Legendary Pandora like me._ Chiffon thought.

The three of them went back inside with Satellizer being supported by both of them. They found Lily back in her seat next to Kazuya, fast asleep on Kazuya's shoulder. Her hair had returned to its original color.

"What happened to Satellizer?" Elizabeth asked Chiffon.

"Punch to the liver. I'm telling you, don't get into a fight with Lily, no matter how innocent she seems."

Satellizer had sat down with Rana next to her. They were both staring at Lily intently. Kazuya patted her on the head. Then he poked her on the cheek. _Look at her… acting so cute. I bet that she's not even asleep._ They both thought. Lily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Wake up. We're leaving." He said.

"You two can share a room and I'll be with Kazuya." Lily said to Satellizer and Rana.

The two of them got up and left to the dorms. Rana and Satellizer followed shortly behind.

Chibi Rose was napping on Lily's shoulder. They reached a marked room. It had Satellizer's name on it along with Kazuya's but Rana wouldn't allow Satellizer to be alone with him. She said that it's fine if Lily stays with him because "she's his cousin". It was safer apparently.

Lily made a box and put it in a corner. "What is that?" Kazuya asked.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Lily asked in response.

"I guess." He shrugged. Lily flipped a switch on the box and suddenly a full-sized version of Rose appeared on Lily's bed, still asleep. The miniature version had disappeared from Lily's shoulder. Juliet was also on the bed, sleeping. They were both wearing nighttime clothes, red and black respectively. "Who are they? Is that Kazuha?"

"Those are the other personalities I have. Juliet just resembles Kazuha because her hair is black too." Lily walked over to the bed and ruffled Rose's hair. "This is the result of a stigmatic projector. Their bodies are made entirely of Volt Textures. You can even touch them for yourself."

Kazuya walked over to the bed and poked Juliet's cheek. Her eyes opened and were full of rage. "Who the hell wants to disturb me?!" She thundered. Her gaze softened when she saw that it was Kazuya.

"Yeah don't do that to Juliet. She's really hot-headed."

"Why would you do this to us? We were sleeping." Rose said, rubbing her eyes. She had sat up while they were dealing with Juliet.

"Wouldn't it feel better to sleep on a real bed? Just be glad that I got you out here." Lily told them. "Your sister can also see them but without a projector because I gave her some of my stigmata. I left them in a smaller form for her though." She told Kazuya. "This way, other people can see them but they are confined to this room in that form unless I place another projector down."

"That seems nice. Can't they also take control of your body? How will I be able to tell the difference?"

"They disappear when they take control but this might be an issue. I probably won't place down too many projectors. They're hard to maintain."

Cassie poked her head in the room. "So how did you get Juliet out here with you? And who's this?" She asked. Satellizer and Rana were also with her.

"Cassie, meet Rose. I used a stigmatic projector to make them visible and now they're made like Volt Textures." Satellizer looked at Rose vengefully.

"You're that famous au…!" Rose was trying to say but her mouth was covered by Juliet.

"She was trying to say Pandora." Juliet chuckled nervously. She put her head next to Rose's ear. "She can't know. We can't tell anyone anything about the future. Rule #1." Juliet hissed. Rose nodded in response. Juliet let her go.

"I see that my reputation precedes me." Cassie smiled.

"Lily, Rose is a really tough opponent. It wasn't that fun to fight her." Satellizer said. "She punched me in the liver. It hurt a lot."

Lily glared at Rose. "What did you do while I was asleep?"

"They got mad and thought that we were trying to take Kazuya from them. I had to fight them off. Can you let me off now?" Rose said sheepishly.

Lily sighed. "How long did it take?"

"Like a second." Lily patted her on the head and smiled.

"Good girl."

"Wait you're rewarding her for beating us up?!" Rana cried.

"It's really impressive to take down both of you in a second." Lily shrugged.

"It wasn't even a fair fight! We didn't even get to materialize our Volt Weapons!"

"Even better. Those were some cheap tactics to open with something that fast but it was late so I'll excuse it."

"Can you get out of our room now?! Some of us are more tired than others and need to sleep." Juliet said angrily. Cassie, Rana and Satellizer all booked it before Juliet got really mad.

Lily sighed and closed the door. She then dematerialized her Volt Texture, leaving her in a bra and panties. "Now that I think about it, I don't really have any clothes." Rose was covering Kazuya's eyes from seeing Lily mostly naked with only the jacket on too. "I totally forgot to go shopping."

"Um Lily, do you mind just crawling into bed and then I just not look at you?" Kazuya asked, his eyes still covered.

"That'd be great." Lily got into bed and put the covers over her beautiful body. "You can look now." Rose removed her hands and walked back to Lily's bed. She laid down next to Lily under the covers too. "Good night, Kazuya."

"Good night Lily. And Rose and Juliet too."

The lights went out and they went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 12

"Lily! Wake up! You'll miss breakfast." Rose called in a singsong voice. Lily opened her eyes and see that Juliet was sleeping next to Kazuya. Kazuya woke up and noticed too.

"Lily? Why is Juliet sleeping with me?" He asked.

"In the middle of the night, you looked like you were having a bad dream so she went to comfort you," Rose said.

"Good morning Kazuya," Juliet said.

"And why is she being nice to me? Like it's cool, but wasn't she the not nice one?"

"I'll be nice to whoever I want," Juliet said. "And I think that I'll be nice to you."

Lily sat up and materialized new clothes for herself, a white blouse and alternating black and red mini skirt, with the jacket having shorter ends, making it like a normal jacket. "I might want to go shopping sometime." She said.

They all went down to eat breakfast and then met for the mock battles in an arena.

"We are now staging mock battles between original Pandora and Evolution Pandora." The announcer said. "From the Pandora side, we have Anna Parker, from Genetics England, UK, up against the Evolution Pandora, Rattle!"

Rattle walked on to arena holding two circular blades. "Can you wake me up when it's Amelia's turn?" Lily asked.

"Wait, you're taking another nap?!" Kazuya asked. She was already asleep.

It was obvious before the fight even started that Rattle wasn't much competition for Anna, much less any other Pandora. The struggle went on as their blades clashed. Rattle was panting as she went into an Accel. "They can use high-end skills? Still has a long way to go though." Roxanne commented.

Anna dematerialized her weapons and punched Rattle out of the air while she was using an Accel. Rattle was breathing heavily on the ground and the battle was concluded.

"Second match: Jeong A-Ra from Genetics Korea, KR." Jeong materialized her Volt Weapons which were gauntlets. "Her opponent will be Evolution Pandora, Gina Papleton." Gina was carrying a long staff for a weapon.

"They can't materialize Volt Weapons," Satellizer said.

Jeong opened with an Accel and Gina followed with an Accel of her own. Jeong stopped and broke the staff with a punch as Gina was going for a slam and kicked her away. Jeong followed up with a restrained punch that didn't connect. The battle was over within seconds. Jeong apologized and helped her up from the ground. Gina walked away towards the other E-Pandora, clutching her left arm.

Amelia Evans walked on to the stage and the others were cheering her on. "Don't let us go down without a single win!"

"We believe in you!"

"The final match will feature Evolution Pandora, Amelia Evans and from West Genetics Japan, Lily Aoi!" The announcer said. A murmur began to spread in the crowd.

Kazuya was shaking Lily to wake up. "Lily! Wake up! You're on!"

"Hm? Okay." Lily woke up and took her jacket off. She gave it to Kazuya and materialized a new Volt Texture from the Alaskan lab. _We changed something, didn't we?_

 _Yeah. The way I heard it, Elizabeth was supposed to fight Amelia._ Lily was having a conversation on her way down.

 _This is dangerous._ Chiffon thought. _Hopefully, she shows restraint. I wonder if even just not using the jacket is enough._

Lily reached the arena and stepped on the platform. She yawned a bit.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you," Amelia said.

"It doesn't look that way, does it. I'm just a bit tired from something." _I'll handle this match without your assistance. It would overwhelm her._

 _We got it. Don't even try to injure her. According to the plan, we need to befriend her because that's what originally happened._

"How strong are you compared to the other two?" Lily asked.

"Why bother asking? Wouldn't you find out during the battle?"

"I just want to know what to not do against you."

"Then I would say about thrice their power," Amelia replied.

"That's all I need." Only two of the fifteen stigmata glowed, opposite from each other on Lily's back.

In an attempt to surprise her, Amelia materialized her Volt Weapon, a long polearm and tried a downward slash on Lily. Lily calmly caught it barehanded with her left arm and reversed the surprise. This surprised everyone in the audience.

"It's not over yet!" Amelia began an Accel and then it turned into a Double Accel. She was jumping around Lily in circles with it and did another slash from above. Lily broke the weapon this time like it was made of wood by grabbing and squeezing it. Amelia rematerialized it and was panting. Blue hexagons had begun to appear on the edges of her face.

"I request that we stop this match or things may get dangerous," Lily said.

"No, please continue." A voice said. It was Scarlett Ohara. "We haven't gathered enough data yet. Please continue until she is unable to move."

 _Damn this woman. Break her legs or something to get it over with and then heal her later._

"Say, how good is the regeneration system here?" Lily asked. "Are broken bones fixable here?"

"You should worry about yourself, Lily," Amelia said. "I'll be fine."

"We can treat broken bones, yes."

"That makes this easier for me."

Lily performed a Triple Accel towards Amelia and shattered both of her shins. "AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Amelia let out a nasty scream as she instantly collapsed on the ground. She officially couldn't even stand anymore. She coughed up some blood and the hexagons reappeared. But she was still willing to fight.

 _Use the knockout rounds. She could get hurt if this continues._

Amelia was struggling to get up but couldn't. It was just an impossible task at the moment. There was a loud crack as Amelia tried to take a step to get up. Her leg couldn't support her and she fell. She managed to be on her knees though. Lily materialized her gunblade and loaded it with a speedloader filled with knockout rounds. Lily pointed it directly at Amelia's forehead and there was some fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Lily said. The gunshot sounded and Amelia began falling backward. Lily Acceled and caught her from behind to prevent further damage. Lily was tightly hugging her opponent with some tears coming from her eyes. "Match over!" The E-Pandora rushed on to the stage and took Amelia from Lily's caring arms. They wheeled her away in a stretcher.

Lily went back to her spot and reclaimed her jacket with shaking hands. "Lily, you're…" Kazuya started.

"I know. I'll be in our room." She said sourly.

On her way back to her room, Lily walked by a break room where the three defeated E-Pandora were. Amelia sounded like she was giving a speech. Lily stepped in and was greeted by a "What do you want?!" From Gina.

"I came here to apologize to Amelia. Is that something I'm not allowed to do?"

"Amelia doesn't need your…" Gina was cut off by Amelia.

"Gina stop. That's enough. I will accept what you have to say." Amelia said. Her shins had bandages around them and she could walk. Not very well, but it was a start.

Lily bowed and said, "I'm truly sorry for I did to you. Please forgive me."

"I heard that you hugged me after the fight," Amelia said, approaching Lily.

"That's correct." Amelia reached her and placed her arms around Lily in a hug. Lily was surprised but hugged her back.

"I forgive you and accept your apology."

"Do you want me to instantly treat your wounds?" Lily asked. "If it's anything to you."

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"Amelia, you're just going to accept this from the person who beat you up?!" Gina said.

"She gave an earnest apology. That's enough for me. And it should be for you."

Lily placed her hands over Amelia and a ring formed in Lily's back where her stigmata were lined up. Her hands began to glow too and she ran them over Amelia's body. The wounds were healed wherever the hands passed. Rattle and Gina watched in amazement. "How do you feel?" Lily asked.

"I feel great! Like I could fight you again."

Lily laughed. "That's good to hear." Lily passed her hands over Amelia's head and took off her bandages for her. "If you need me, I'll find you." Lily left for her dorm room.

Kazuya stepped into their room and found Lily just laying on her bed. Rose and Juliet were also on the bed, but kneeling, consoling her. "Uh, Lily?" She looked at him. "It's almost time for dinner. You should get down there before all the seats are taken." He began to leave until he felt what kind of mood she was in. "Are you okay? Do you want me to be with you?"

"Just leave. We'll deal with it." Juliet said. "Can't be late for those seats, right?"

"Thanks, you guys." He said as he left.

Lily finally found the strength to get up to eat, but mostly because she was starving. Any extreme uses of her abilities increased her metabolism. She made her way down to the cafeteria where there really weren't any empty seats. She grabbed a meal and was waved down by Amelia. Lily went to the table and also saw Elizabeth sitting there. "Tough seats right?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah."

"So Elizabeth, how much have you talked to Lily?" Amelia asked.

"Not that much actually."

"But why? She's a wonderful person."

"I'm sure she is. I just don't see her often enough. She transferred to our school midyear." People seemed to be amazed at how the normal Pandora could just so casually talk to the E-Pandora.

"I feel like I haven't thanked you enough for healing my wounds," Amelia said.

"Please, it's nothing. It was also part of my apology."

"I'm sorry, what did you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I sincerely apologized for having to fight her and healed her wounds."

"Heal… other people's wounds? That's something that no one can do. Are you special?"

"I guess… in a way. It was also part of my duty here to make you all stronger. That's why we're here."

"Yes. That is our goal here. If we can help make you all stronger, you can defend our world with us." Elizabeth said.

(A/N: I'm actually a really big Gundam fan so I threw in some references to like Gundam 00 and stuff. Maybe you saw them.)


	15. Chapter 13

There was an announcement from Scarlett on the stage right after breakfast. "Good morning." She said. "I hope you enjoyed breakfast. It's already been three days since you came to this base. Starting today, I will ask for your assistance in earnest."  
"I hope that this is interesting. I should tell Lily about this." Kazuya said. Lily was still eating breakfast in the cafeteria, trying to fill a stomach of three.  
"If you would look at the monitor, we are introducing a new project. Our plan is to examine the E-Pandora's stigmata and then assign them a temporary partner who they will synchronize their stigmata with. The E-Pandora will experience a simulated version of the original Pandora's power. This mission will increase the abilities of the E-Pandora greatly. In order to protect against the overflow that can occur in a body not originally suited for handling stigmata, the committee has decided that the E-Pandora will have a new medicine known as the Mark IV administered to them as a precaution. That is all."

Kazuya was telling Lily about the announcement. "I already knew about this. It probably won't end well." She said.  
"How?" Kazuya questioned.  
"That's… classified."  
Lily and Kazuya found the others, standing around and talking about the announcement. Charles Bonaparte and Julia Munberk had walked over. Two of the strongest five Pandora… no problem for us in a fight. Juliet said.  
Is fighting the only thing the only thing you think about? Lily asked.  
It's what I'm here for.  
"We're an existence born as the cornerstone of humanity. We have to think about the whole rather than the individual." Charles said. "Being prepared to sacrifice the few to save the many is what it means to be a Pandora. Don't you think so, Ms. Monster of Japan West?"  
"Why do you always call me a monster? Am I really that scary?" Chiffon joked.  
"She's right, the real monster is over there." Roxanne gestured to Lily. "You all saw what she did to Cassie. And you all saw what she did when she first got here."  
Kazuya approached them to defend Lily. "Don't talk about my cousin that way! She's not a monster!"  
"Roxanne, if you want to witness more of this monster, come by my room and we'll see what happens," Lily said.  
"Maybe I will," Roxanne smirked.

Lily went back to her room and found Juliet and Rose having a tea ceremony. They had materialized an entire table, a heated pot and were wearing kimonos. "Really guys?"  
"What? We got bored so we started looking into different cultures."  
Lily changes her clothes to a white kimono and made a cup. She sat down and poured tea for herself. "This is already our culture." She said.  
"Well, we've never experienced a tea ceremony so that's what we were doing."  
They continued drinking. (A/N: Uh I'm not Japanese so I don't know how these work.)  
"What do we have here?" It was Roxanne. "And who are these other people?"  
"These are my sisters, to a point."  
"What do you mean?"  
"These are my other personalities. Currently, they are confined to this room because of something I made. They're made of Volt Textures pretty much."  
"That's interesting. What is this?"  
"I walked into them having a tea ceremony and so I joined them."  
"And why were they doing this?"  
"We wanted to get into different cultures," Rose said. "We'll skip over yours because it involves a lot of fast food. You know it's true." She went back to drinking her cup.  
"Hey, guys! I heard that they used the Mark IV on someone!" Cassie had burst into the room. "Is this a tea ceremony?"  
"Yup. Care to join us before we do something else?" Rose asked.  
"No time! Lily, you might want to see this."  
"Fine." Lily stood up. She changed the kimono to back to her uniform and put her jacket on.

Internal Lab Testing

"When did the convulsions begin?"  
"She's been in this state for 10 minutes."  
"Do... doctor?" Gina asked weakly. "How long do I have to bear with it? It… it hurts…"  
"Just a little longer. Just bear with it Gina!" Scarlett said.  
"I will… I will bear with it… to show them all… how strong I got. Now that I can materialize a Volt Weapon at will… they will all see how great I am. That's why I'm… grateful to you, doctor… Because you gave me an opportunity to break free from my stupid life. So now… Let's make our project a success."  
"You're right… I'm definitely... going to make it a success…"

Amelia and Rattle were working out in a gym. "It's been three days since we've heard from Gina… have you heard anything Amelia?" Rattle said.  
"No, I'm just like you guys…"  
It's been three days since they showed that footage… I bet she's fine… after all, they said that the experiment was a success.

"AHHHHHH! UAHHHHHH!" Gina was screaming in pain. "Aghh! Ughh!"  
"She's no longer aware of what's going on around her… chances of recovery… are zero."  
Gina's memories were running through her mind. The E-Pandora were cheering her on. I want to see them… I want to see them again…  
"Her vitals are rapidly rising!"  
"Hurry up and administer the drugs!" Scarlett commanded.  
"I'm doing that already! They're not working!"  
Gina broke free from her restraints. "Gina!?"  
There was a large explosion and alarms went off everywhere.

The E-Pandora ran into the hallway and saw a crack forming in the wall at the end. A Pandora in Nova Mode burst through the wall. "Could it be that you're…" Amelia started.

"This is not a drill! All Pandora except for those whose names will be called should standby at their designated positions!"

"Gina?" Amelia asked. Tears were coming from her eyes. Part of Gina's body was in Nova Form and large crystals were coming out of her back.  
"Watch out!" It was Lily. She had come on a premonition. "What now?"  
"Lily? Please save her! Save Gina!"  
"Lily, this isn't your post. Leave this to me." Elizabeth was there with Andre.  
"I cannot allow that. If I did, I would be disobeying my orders."  
"And who gave them to you?" Elizabeth asked.  
"That's classified."  
"My orders are to eliminate the target. Step aside or I will be forced to remove you."  
"You need to… eliminate Gina?" Amelia said.  
"I will not allow you to harm her," Lily said.  
"Thanks… Lily." Amelia said.  
"My orders are to preserve your target and make sure that she doesn't cause problems."  
"Step aside or I will be forced to remove you," Elizabeth repeated.  
"No. I'm just following orders." Lily lied.  
"Then I will remove you. Andre!" Elizabeth called.  
"Yes, milady! Freezing!" He produced a Freezing that trapped Lily.  
"Pointless," Lily said as she stomped her foot on the ground and shattered it. "I will now continue my mission. You can either go against me or with me. Whatever decision you make will change things."  
"Please don't kill her… she's still conscious!" Amelia cried.  
She's still…?! Elizabeth thought. "We don't have time for this!" She yelled.  
"Gina… take my hand and come with me." Lily said, extending her arm.  
Gina looked at it, then with her weaponized arm, slashed at it. "Lily!" Amelia cried. The weapon shattered when it hit Lily's arm. In shock, Gina switched targets to Elizabeth and rematerialized her arm. She Acceled and got behind Elizabeth, then slashed her back. Elizabeth let out a scream of pain as blood flew everywhere. Gina went in for another attack but this time, her arm was grabbed by Lily from behind. Amelia was also trying to cover Elizabeth with her own body. Gina turned her other arm into a blade and stabbed Amelia in the shoulder, not realizing what she had done.  
"I like your resolve… Amelia. Self-sacrifice is an important trait." Lily said.  
"Amelia…" Gina said weakly. "The Mark IV… was all... a big lie…"  
A lie?! Elizabeth and Amelia thought.  
Coming out of nowhere, Charles kicked Gina across the back. Gina recovered and then charged at her. Charles then used a Tempest Turn and produced eight clones of herself. They all began attacking Gina from different directions.  
There it is! Her Tempest Typhoon! Lily thought. This could get worse. Can't disobey my orders!  
Lily materialized her gunblade and fanned the hammer on it, shooting five rounds, each one destroying a clone. Then she made her three throwing knives and tossed them into the remaining clones. "What do you think you're doing?!" Charles yelled. "We need to stop her! You need to work with us!"  
"Charles, stop." Elizabeth was holding her by the shoulder. "Lily's already made her intentions clear. If she wanted to take us all out to fulfill her mission then she will."  
"But…"  
"Don't make her an enemy. That's what Chiffon told me."  
"No… I will obey my orders… as a Pandora… it's my duty to do it… for the betterment of the world." Charles advanced, stepping closer to Lily.  
That positioning… have to be ready for it… Lily thought. She then materialized her sunglasses over her eyes.

Emergency boot…

System ready… good luck, Lily...

Target acquired… identified as Charles Bonaparte… preparing multi-target locking…

"Typhoon Tempest! Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Version!" Charles yelled. Multiple clones appeared, all preparing to strike Lily.  
On Lily's visor, the system was scanning then locking on to each clone.

Ready to engage enemy… on your command.

Lily moved her gunblade up to where her left hand could reach it and prepared to fan the hammer. "You still choose to oppose me… even though you weren't my target?!" Charles yelled.  
"I said that I had orders to stop anyone from killing her!" Lily yelled back. Roxanne and Chiffon had reached the scene with their Limiters at this point.  
"It's happening… we've become an enemy to Lily…" Chiffon said in disbelief.  
"Chiffon! Please, I can save her… like I've done before with Kazuha!" Lily said. Chiffon thought back to the light from before while they were still at the school.  
"Lily… I'm sorry… but I have my orders too."  
Chiffon said. "But I choose to sit out on this encounter." She smiled.  
"Thanks…" The clones all Acceled at Lily. It then became a Double Accel. Lily fanned the hammer and all the bullets easily penetrated their targets. The clones disappeared upon the impact. Charles stood still in awe. There's no way! My ultimate technique… defeated in seconds…  
"Charles, just give up. I'll solve this myself."  
Gina then charged at Lily, leading with her right blade arm. Lily purposely allowed the blade to go through the space between her right radius and ulna, then twisted her arm, effectively trapping Gina in place.

Hidden systems enabled…

Lily was accessing the files in her sunglasses.

Blossom Drive…

The button with that label blinked white.

Engaged…

Large text appeared in the center of the visor saying:

Blossom Drive Enabled  
(Lily Mode)  
Stage 1

A white circle ran in a clockwise ring where Lily's stigmata were on her back. A slightly outward curved ring appeared shortly after.  
You're using it? Why? Juliet asked.  
Remember Amelia's orders? She asked us to go back and save Gina. Lily said.  
There was a burst of white particles and then a consistent stream from that ring.  
"What the hell is that?!" Charles yelled.  
This light… I guess I didn't have a good look at it before. Chiffon thought.  
Gina's blade shrunk and turned back into her normal arm. The large spikes in her back were also going back inside of her.  
This is impossible… Just who the hell is Lily! Charles thought.  
The blue patterns on Gina's body were fading quickly. Her artificial stigmata cracked then shattered inside her back. Her body then became limp and Gina slumped into Lily's welcoming arms. Lily's arm wound had also perfectly disappeared.  
"Gina? Gina!" Amelia called as she ran to Lily.  
"Don't worry, she's fine," Lily said. She was swaying side to side. "I need to get her away from here. As long as she's alive, is that enough for you?" Lily asked.  
Tears were streaming down Amelia's face. "Yes… that'll be better than the hell we signed our lives to."  
"Then let's get her out of this hellhole." Lily picked up Gina and began walking with her on her back. Amelia was following her along with the other E-Pandora. Suddenly, Lily fell to the side on to the ground. The E-Pandora ran to help catch them.  
"Lily, are you okay?" Amelia asked.  
"I'm just a bit tired. Doing that really took it out of me. I have a solution." Lily set Gina down softly and stood with her arms open. Her hair changed colors to red, starting from the roots and completely changed hairstyles. The jacket changed to a red scarf.  
"Hey, guys!" Rose said cheerfully.  
"Who are you?" Amelia asked.  
"I'm Rose. Lily called me here because she was too tired." She said while picking up the unconscious Gina.  
"Thanks for your help."  
"No problem." Rose began walking toward the helipad she first landed on.  
"If any of you have any problems with this, then you can fight me!" Rose called to the other Pandora. None of them responded so she kept walking.  
There's no way we can take her out. Everyone thought.  
Rose soon reached the helipad and materialized the helicopter from before. This time, Juliet was in the pilot's seat. The E-Pandora were all surprised at her ability to create something so massive.  
"I'll be back. I don't think that Gina will ever be able to become an E-Pandora again." Rose said while looking at everyone.  
"That's okay… As long as we can see her in the future, that's alright with us!" Amelia said.  
"Then we will see you soon." Rose stepped in with Gina and the helicopter blades began to spin up. "You'd better get going before people notice!"  
Amelia nodded and they all watched the helicopter take off after Rose closed the door.  
"Destination: Gengo's lab. Where this girl will be safe."

(A/N: I've actually had the idea for the Blossom Drive for a while now. I just needed a good way to implement it.)


	16. Chapter 14

Gina was tossing and turning in her hospital bed when she suddenly jolted awake. She put her hand up to her head and thought, _I'm alive? Did any of that even happen? Where am I?_ She then noticed Lily sleeping in a chair with her jacket covering her. _This feeling around my body… bandages?_ Gina touched bandages around her breasts and upper back with her hands. There was also a heart rate monitor and IV stand to her left and she was plugged in.

Suddenly a knock came from the far left corner. The door opened and Kazuha walked in. "Lily? Wake up now." She said as she patted her on the head. Then she looked at Gina. "Good morning Gina. Glad to see that you're okay."

"What happened to me? I don't remember that much. Just a light." Gina said.

"We had to perform a surgery on you to remove the stigmata shards in your back. Lily managed to help with that."

"But why am I here? This isn't Alaska anymore."

"You're right. It's Japan. My grandfather's lab, to be exact." Gina looked alarmed. "Don't worry, you're not a test subject anymore." That calmed her down. "Lily brought you here to escape Alaska too right?"

"Yes. I hope that my friends are okay back there. You're Kazuha Aoi, why are you acting like a nurse?"

"I'm just doing this for fun. I'm here because Lily also saved my life when I needed help." Lily was beginning to stir and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Kazuha… hand me those painkillers… I have a huge headache…" Lily said, reaching for a small bottle on the counter. Kazuha gave them to her and she poured out eight pills.

"I don't think that's safe…" Kazuha said.

"Relax, I got it." Lily popped all the pills into her mouth at the same time.

"So how are you related to Lily?" Gina asked Kazuha.

"She's my younger cousin."

"Kazuha will help you pick out a job to do here. Something to your liking. Everyone is really nice here and won't experiment with you dangerously." Lily told Gina. "I have to go back to Alaska and fix things up. Maybe even go on the run in the middle of the Pacific." Lily stood up. "Have fun with that. I'm sure that everyone will be pleased that you're alive and well."

"Hey, Lily?" Gina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything you've done for me."

"No problem." Lily walked out of the room and headed for the roof. Kazuha chased after her.

"Gina, just wait here. I have to ask her something."

"Lily! Lily!" Kazuha called as she ran, her shoes clacking on the tile floor. Lily turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"You're leaving already?"

"Yup. I just came here to help Gina get recovered and rescue her from Alaska."

"We should spend more time together."

"Not now. I have things to fix in Alaska. After that, I'll be back in Japan. Go back to West Genetics after the 11th Nova Clash. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Be safe out there. Come back safely too." Kazuha wished her off.

"I'll be fine," Lily said as she stepped on to the roof and materialized the helicopter. The pilot's seat was empty this time and Lily climbed into it herself. She waved to Kazuha and closed the cockpit hatch. Then she was off.

Elizabeth's Room

"So your plan is to expose the wrongdoings of this laboratory while putting the entire Mably family in danger?!" Andre asked. "Everyone in the Chevalier will become your enemy!"

"You can't think of this problem so superficial! It's not working even for a moment!" Elizabeth retaliated. "If these sacrifices were indeed inevitable, and for the good of humanity, I could understand. But the more I think, the more it becomes clear… that this project is merely a political tool! This is my conclusion!

"I'm sure my family will bear all the risks of this mission for me. Please do not get involved in this matter." She told him. "I don't want to put them in danger also."

"You know very well that I can not accept this request!" Elizabeth looked surprised. "After all, I am your Limiter… my lady…"

"That's the reason that you are my Limiter."

Lily landed on the helipad of the Alaskan base. Amelia was already waiting for her there. Lily got out of the cockpit and dematerialized the chopper. "So how is she?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I had her pick a job that she liked at the Lab." They were walking into the building.

"That's good news. I still can't believe that you saved her from that state. What kind of ability did you use to heal her?"

"That's a secret." Lily smiled. There was a squad of three Pandora from Chevalier.

"Are you Lily Aoi?" The one in the middle asked.

"...Yes. What about it?" Lily answered.

"You're being detained for treason!" Amelia looked surprised. "Don't try to resist!"

"Say, what floor is this?" Lily asked Amelia.

"What…? I think we're on the one right under the roof. This building is like five stories high."

Lily briefly scanned the area. There was a row of windows to her left. "Sorry to leave you so soon but this is better for the both of us."

"What are you…?" There was a loud crash from one of the windows and the glass was gone. So was Lily. Amelia and the other Pandora ran to the window. It was silent for a moment and then there was the sound of helicopter blades. A helicopter flew up the side of the building and Lily was the pilot. She began flying to the nearest coast.

"All units! Get on to that chopper right now! We cannot afford to lose her!"

Lily looked back and saw several chopper's chasing after her. "Juliet, Rose, get on your guns!" In the cabin, a seat appeared on each side. The two of them took their seats and hatches opened on both sides. Juliet and Rose were sitting in minigun turrets and swiveled them to face their chasers. "Don't shoot to kill! We can't get any more charges!" Lily yelled.

"Target has gone hostile! Engage with extreme caution!"

"Shoot out the engines! Don't kill! We only need to get to the coast!" Lily yelled.

"Got it!" Rose and Juliet confirmed. They began shooting bullet bursts at the choppers. The enemy pilots were trying to dodge while shooting missiles back. The missiles were completely nullified by the insane fire rate of the miniguns and exploded in mid-air.

They were coming in on the coast really fast and Lily's chopper was descending on the beach. "Guys, you know the plan!" The minigun turrets retracted into the cabin and the hatches closed. They landed shortly after and they all got out. The helicopter dematerialized. Chevalier's choppers landed too. Pandora got out of each chopper and swarmed the area. Lily's team's backs were against the water. "Stall for me." Lily said. She turned to face the water and closed her eyes.

"So, uh, having a good day?" Rose asked.

"You're being detained for disobeying orders and fighting against Chevalier!" One of them said.

"I don't plan to fight, so you might want to get back into your little toys." Juliet shrugged.

"Then why don't you come with us. You're surrounded on all sides."

"How about we don't." Suddenly a large battleship began materializing, from front to back. The Pandora all looked up and stared at it in awe. Some of them dropped their weapons that they had made.

"That's…!"

"That's… impossible…"

"There's no way…"

It was the world's largest battleship from over 100 years ago. The Yamato. As a Volt Weapon. There were some changes but its overall shape was the same. Lily, Juliet, and Rose all jumped on to the bow. "You wanna fight?! Then get your ass up here! Or a chopper!" Juliet yelled.

The group of Pandora split, some of them getting into the choppers and the rest jumping on the Yamato. All of them materialized their Volt Weapons. "Don't forget. This is our boat!" Juliet yelled as she kicked one into the water.

"Why'd you go with something as big as the Yamato?" Rose asked as she flung a Pandora into another.

"I thought it was cool, okay! I read about this in a book!" Lily called.

"Well, why didn't we go with a missile destroyer or something? They can totally track us like this!"

"We got missiles! Just saving them for later! They're not worth being used against our own boat and at this range! And plus, I've made sure that they can't track us!" Lily was shooting the enemies off of her boat. "Setting sail! Max speed: 90 knots!" The Yamato began moving backward to the open sea. "Clear them all off! We can't leave any on the boat!"

The enemy choppers began flying to the Yamato and started shooting more missiles. "Shields!" All the missiles exploded just outside of range. "Screw this, I'm really going on the defensive. All anti-aircraft guns at the ready!" Juliet yelled. Each of the Yamato's AA guns turned to face the choppers. The Pandora inside all jumped out before the guns fired. "Fire!" The choppers were immediately obliterated by the hundreds of shells fired upon them.

The Yamato was now kilometers off the coast. After searching the entire ship and being satisfied with no one else being there, they let their guards down and put all the guns on standby. Lily was laying on top of the bridge. Juliet and Rose went up to her. "So where do we go now?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking Hawaii. There's something else cool there that you might want to see." Lily said.

"Before that, what do we name this awesome beast of a boat?" Juliet smiled.

"How about… Anti-Nova Weapon: Battleship Blossom?"


	17. Chapter 15

It was the middle of the night in Japan when Kazuha's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked while she yawned.

"Kazuha? Guess where I am right now." It was Lily.

"Lily? It's the middle of the night."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm in a different time zone. It's still the afternoon here."

"So where are you?"

"I'll send you my coordinates." Kazuha looked down at her phone and saw them. She plotted them on a map and her eyes widened with surprise.

"The middle of the ocean?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Why are you out there? Why not come back to Japan?"

"Chevalier wants me for multiple reasons. I can't just go back to Japan or else they'll arrest me." Lily explained. "I'm going to Hawaii right now. I and the girls want to have some fun."

"How are you going to get there? How did you even get in the middle of the ocean?"

"I'll send pics." There was a notification on Kazuha's phone and it was a picture of Lily, Juliet, and Rose standing on the bow of the Blossom in front of the two front triple gun turrets.

"Is that a battleship?!"

"Yup. I'll see you soon, okay Auntie?"

"Fine. Come back as soon as you can."

"I just realized something," Lily said. Her stomach growled. "I don't have any food out here!"

"Yeah, that might be a problem. We should dock at a port and get food supplies." Rose said.

"The closest one that I know that they won't track us is Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. If we get there, then you'll be fine." Juliet said.

"Before that, how about we get acquainted with the boat." Lily materialized a Japanese sailor uniform as her clothes. The other two followed and their neckerchiefs matched their hair.

"So how much of the Yamato is this anyway?" Rose asked. They were walking around on the deck while still moving at max speed.

"I think that we're just using the hull and style. I replaced the 18-inch guns with 20-inch and there are several missile silos behind Turret 3." They reached the stern. "See?"

There were 20 hatches in the floor with a single red light in the center of each. They all climbed onto the top of Turret 3 and there was a bolt-action rifle with a cable leading into the turret. The bolts had the lever on the left side instead of the right. Rose picked it up. "So what does this do?"

"That controls the entire turret. If you point the gun in a direction, the turret will follow, automatically adjusting for the range. We even get a global targeting system for long-range shots."

Gengo Aoi's Lab

Gina was still recovering from the surgery but was able to walk. The bandages had been removed and she was eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Kazuha went up to her and set down her own tray of food. "So did Lily get back to Alaska?" Gina asked.

"Funny story, she went back and then ran because they were going to arrest her for treason."

"You say 'ran'. So where is she now?"

"Last night, she sent me some coordinates, a picture and told me that she was going to Hawaii," Kazuha said as she pulled out her phone. She showed Gina the picture. Gina dropped her fork and her mouth was open.

"Where did she get a battleship?"

"Probably materialized it as a Volt Weapon. They'll have to stop soon because she still needs to eat. I doubt she brought food with them." Gina went back to eating. "So what do you want to do for your job?"

"I was thinking about helping at West Genetics Japan."

"Why there? It's for Pandora."

"I just want to help others with this second chance. And plus, then I can see Lily more."

"I'll ask my grandfather if that is okay. He has told me that he wants you to take some optional tests. They are to see what the artificial stigmata have done to your body. Do you agree to it?"

"Sure. I'm the only former E-Pandora and the rest are kept top-secret."

1137 Miles From Hawaii

Battleship Blossom

"Do you think that if I use the Blossom Drive, we'll get there faster?" Lily asked. She was sitting on the floor in the bridge with the others and her arms were around her stomach.

"If you do, you might fall into a coma and the entire battleship will disappear. You'll be left in the water and we couldn't help. You'll die due to dehydration and we couldn't help because you didn't maintain your body." Juliet said. "Just don't do it."

"How far are we?"

"About 1100 miles. This might be bad, Lily. You sure that we can't just call in help?" Rose said.

"If we did, Chevalier would hunt us down and we wouldn't be able to fight back." Lily's stomach growled again.

"Can we switch to a destroyer? This is taking a toll on your body. Also, we might scare people off with this thing."

"Fine." Lily sighed. The Blossom began morphing into a missile destroyer with two 8-inch guns on the front. The stern held several missile silos in the floor. "Max speed: 120 knots!" The destroyer immediately sped up to an inhuman speed for a boat.

"Don't worry Lily. We'll be there soon."

22 Hours After Leaving

The Blossom was approaching the port of Pearl Harbor. "Lily. Wake up. We're almost there." Rose said. Lily opened her eyes and stood up. The boat was moving at 30 knots. She grabbed the radio and called the Naval Base.

"Who is this?" The operator said.

"This is Captain Lily Aoi of the Anti-Nova Weapon: Destroyer Blossom."

"This is a secure channel. How did you get this?"

"Look, I just need a place to dock. I'm a Pandora."

"Really? Okay, take Dock 4." The operator hung up. Lily took her destroyer toward the designated dock.

"You see that guys?" They were passing the USS Missouri museum. "That's a real boat." They all watched in awe from outside the bridge as they passed it. Lily docked the boat at a much slower speed. They all got out and marveled at the Missouri.

"Wow, it's so old!" Juliet said sarcastically.

"Yeah, something about a World War or something. So it's really old. Whenever that was."

A dockhand and sailor walked over to them. "So this is your boat, huh?" the sailor asked.

"Ain't she something?" Lily said.

"Yea. Looks great. Do you need supplies?"

"Sure. Um… where's the nearest restaurant? I didn't have any food on board."

"I see. It's down that way." He pointed to a building that had people entering and leaving. "I'll get the supplies." Lily began walking to the restaurant. The dockhand noticed that Rose and Juliet weren't following her. "Don't you two want food too?"

"Those two kind of come with the boat. Stay around here and make sure that there's food." Lily instructed. She placed down a projector on the ground in front of the boat. The sailor ran to catch up to her.

"I'll be your escort, miss." He said. He had short brown hair and an American naval uniform. There was some stubble on his face too, as if he didn't shave. Lily blushed at the sight of him.

 _He's… actually kind of cute._ Lily thought.

 _Yea, go get him, girl._ Rose and Juliet told her.

The two of them walked away for their meal.

"So it's just the three of you, huh? No other crew on such a ship?" The dockhand asked.

"It's mostly automated anyway. This isn't a normal boat. It's a Volt Weapon." Rose said.

"...! A Volt Weapon?! I knew that your captain was a Pandora, but a Volt Weapon at this size?! That's incredible!"

"She really is. Do you know what multiple personality disorder is?"

"Sure."

"She has it. The two of us are actually just her personalities but as Volt Textures."

"That's… a bit weird."

"You'll get over it quickly. My name is Rose and hers is Juliet." She extended her hand.

"Nice meeting you." He shook it. "You sure that you don't need more crew?"

"Nah it's fine. We haven't even had combat on this yet. It used to be a Yamato-class but Lily got tired and we had to turn it into a destroyer."

"A… Yamato?! The biggest battleship in the world?!"

"Yeah, that thing. Lily's just super tired so it's gone now. But we can make it again."

The Restaurant

Lily was flipping the pages through the extensive menu. "Everything alright? You haven't picked anything yet." The sailor asked.

"I uhh… don't know what any of these are. Can you pick something for me?"

"Sure." He waved a waiter over and ordered.

"Thanks a bunch."

"No problem. I understand that you're not from around here. Are you Japanese?"

Lily nodded. "I'm from Japan but I was on some missions as a Pandora. You ever hear about the E-Pandora Project?"

"Yeah. That thing with artificial stigmata and normal people."

"I was helping out there. Now Chevalier wants me for treason because I disobeyed orders. I'm just out here so that they can't track me down."

"Treason? You don't seem like the type of person who would do that."

"I'm not. What they were doing in that lab was wrong. The people that signed up, the E-Pandora, have no control over their own lives." Lily explained. "I took a short trip back to Japan bringing the E-Pandora who used the Mark IV. She was unstable and there was a fight in Alaska but I stopped it. Then when I went back, they said that they were going to arrest me so I jumped out a window."

"Sounds like a great adventure." He said, smiling.

"It wasn't bad. I had to fight off a bunch of other Pandora on my boat but it was easy." The food was brought to them by a waiter. He had ordered her a steamed fish. "Let's eat."

They finished their meal and then began walking back to the Blossom. "You know who you look like?" He asked.

"Who?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kazuha Aoi. Are you two related? Your hair color is like the only thing different."

"She's my older cousin." Lily smiled.

"Really?!" He exclaimed. "That's really cool! I didn't know she had one like you."

"It was pretty fun meeting her. I didn't think people would know about her all the way out here."

"She's still kind of famous. She's the hero of the 8th Nova Clash after all. Didn't she die during it?"

"No, I saved her. It's kind of complicated so I won't explain it to you."

"Okay. Where do you plan to sleep? Your boat?" He asked.

"I guess."

"Hey, there's a hotel in the area if you want. You can tell the other two about it and you can all go together."

"Thanks. I guess I'll be there for the night."

"Don't worry about it. And I won't tell anyone about your secret."

"Yeah. Hey, so what's your name?"

"I'm Jonathan Tucker. It was good to meet you, Captain Lily Aoi."

The name stuck in Lily's mind. _That name… where have I heard it before?_


	18. Chapter 16

Scarlett Ohara's Office

"Amelia Evans has come to see you." Her secretary said.

"Send her in." Amelia walked into the room. "Do you need something?"

"I heard that we would be participating in the next experiment soon," Amelia said.

"Seems that way… it's as you heard, we will resume the experiments."

"In the next experiment… please allow me to participate by myself. Administer the Mark IV to me… I'll endure any test I have to! Please use my body to do as many tests as you need until the Mark IV can be used safely!"

"The experiment will be conducted with all E-Pandora, as announced… That is all, you are dismissed." Amelia walked out of the room.

The E-Pandora Dorm

"As you all know, all of us first generation E-Pandora will be participating in the next experiment. It will be focused on the use of Mark IV." Amelia announced. "In other words, the Chevalier have decided that we first generation E-Pandora are no longer necessary and want to get rid of us as quickly as possible!"

The E-Pandora looked glum at the speech. "We were always prepared to lose our lives here." Amelia continued. "But… I'll be damned if I'm going to let them toss me aside like a piece of garbage! If I'm going to die anyway… then I want to do it after telling the world what they've done here! So that nobody has to go through what we did ever again!

"Let's leave this place together… Of course, it won't be easy… the few people who we can trust are Elizabeth and Lily. But Lily's gone somewhere. The Chevalier want her for treason… she knew what was happening here was wrong. If we can't escape death no matter what we do, we can at least choose how to spend our final moments."

USS Missouri Museum, Hawaii

"Wow, this is so cool!"

"I never thought that I'd be on an American battleship!"

"Ours is better," Juliet said bluntly.

"Hey, at least try to cheer up." Rose said.

"We're on the run from Chevalier and we're on a museum. Lily, you do remember what day it is right?"

Lily pulled up her sunglasses. "Oh crap! There's only 11 hours before the E-Pandora rebellion! I have to say goodbye to Jonathan!" She began running to the deck where Jonathan was. They were inside the cafeteria.

Lily soon found Jonathan on the deck and he looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but we have to go. Duty calls. I hope you understand."

"Yeah I do but… go where?"

"Back to Alaska. I'll make sure to find you again if I come back." Lily said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" She took off back to Dock 4.

 _Is she… in love with me? I mean… that did just happen, right?_

Lily ran back to Dock 4 and found Rose and Juliet there already on the destroyer. "Hurry up! You know you can't build illicit relations with people here! Things might happen!" Juliet called.

"I know!" Lily called back as she jumped on the bow. "Full speed to Alaska!" They left the dock and began heading back north at a ridiculous speed.

"Lily! I don't think we'll make it! Use the Blossom Drive!" Rose called.

"All right! Hidden systems!"

 _Blossom Drive Enabled_

 _(Marigold Mode)_

 _Stage 1_

The same familiar ring appeared on Lily's back and a circle hovered over it. The boat began to speed up to 240 knots. "It said Marigold Mode on the display!" Lily yelled over the waves. "Why is that?"

"Marigold is the fastest one of us! She's the one that lets you travel at fast speeds!" Rose called. "If you really need her, she'll come out! Just let it happen when it does!"

Within 11 hours, Alaska was in range. "Rose, pull up satellite targeting!"

"Right!" She was holding one of the guns connected to the main destroyer guns. An overhead view of the base came up on a display.

"Target the base."

"Your plan is to bombard the base from all the way from here?!" Juliet cried. "How crazy are you!"

"It's a warning shot. Target the nearest mountain." The gun locked in on the closest mountain. The barrel elevated to its max.

"Ready to fire."

"Fire!" The shell left the gun at Triple Accel speeds and headed north.

Elizabeth's Room

"Attention, we are at a level one state of alert! All Pandora are to stand by at their designated positions! The target is all E-Pandora! I repeat, the target is all E-Pandora! You are to eliminate them on sight!"

"It's a rebellion… they've made up their minds to escape being used as guinea pigs and then tossed aside by Chevalier…" Andre said. There was suddenly a loud explosion. The shell had hit its mark with 98% accuracy. Elizabeth woke up from her coma because of it and sat up. "Elly!"

"Amelia realized that they were planning to eliminate the E-Pandora, so she volunteered for the Mark IV experiments on her own. She offered up her own life in order to increase the chance of success in future experiments, no matter how small." Elizabeth said. "I cannot accept the way the Chevalier are currently doing things. So where is Lily, anyway?"

"Honestly, they wanted her for treason so she ran off somewhere. But I think that's she's coming back now." Kazuya said. There was another loud explosion nearby. "That might've been her."

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm going."

"Elizabeth, you can't be going off and doing things like that." A voice came from the door.

"C... Chiffon!?"

"The Chevalier have already ordered the annihilation of the E-Pandora. Besides… you're under house arrest. You are not allowed to leave this room, Elizabeth Mably." Another loud explosion. This time, even closer. "If that is Lily, then what the hell is she doing?! Making such a big racket. I still have orders to arrest her."

"Chiffon, please don't! You know that what they were doing here was wrong and my cousin knew too!" Kazuya said.

She looked at him in the eye. "I will arrest her when I get the chance."

"Then be prepared to get hurt. I believe in her."

The Coastline

The Blossom beached itself on the icy coast and Lily hopped off. "Time to finish this."

"You know, there are some things that we are allowed to change, but we still need the 11th Nova Clash to happen," Juliet said.

"I know," Lily replied. "But while I'm at it, might as well try to save as many E-Pandora as possible. Disengaging the boat." The Blossom began to dematerialize from back to front until it was if it never existed.

Rose and Juliet reappeared on her shoulders. "Let's go. It's like 3 miles away." They made a snowmobile and began driving it to the E-Pandora lab at 80 mph. Lily reached it in a few minutes.

They dematerialized the snowmobile at the front and looked at the damage they did. Several large craters were in the nearby hills. "That works."

"Yeah." They stepped into the base and saw Cassie fighting against Julia Munberk. It was clearly a losing battle.

"Hey, Cassie! Do you want my help?" Lily called.

"You're back?! Sure!" She called back.

 _Most likely, she'll use her shockwaves to shatter the glasses so I shouldn't use them. They move faster than a Quadruple Accel but I can beat that._ Lily thought. _Weapons, on the other hand, will probably get shattered too. Rose, you're up._

 _Yipee!_ Lily's hair color shifted to a red and the jacket wrapped around her neck turning into the red scarf. Chibi Lily appeared on Rose's shoulder and had a white lily in her hair. Rose materialized her gloves and walked straight at Julia.

"I don't know what kind of trick you're pulling but it's not going to work," Julia said as she sent two shockwaves toward Rose. She caught them in each of her palms and redirected them into the walls.

"You know, this is a more fair fight for you because she's way stronger than me. Hopefully, you already knew that." Cassie said.

"Cassie, you take a break. I got this." Rose said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Rose looked at Julia. "You like magic tricks?" She asked.

"Not really, I guess. Amaze me." Julia said.

"Whatever." Rose held out her arm and snapped her fingers. Before Julia realized it, Rose was already behind her. Her eyes widened with surprise.

 _She's fast!_ Julia thought. _This… this isn't speed. It's like when I tried fighting against Chiffon during the World Carnival._

 _This ability… Illusion Turn?!_ Cassie thought.

Rose grabbed the back of Julia's neck and held her above the ground. "Two choices: surrender yourself or potentially die."

Julia sent two more shockwaves from her weapons as a last attempt but they hit herself instead. Rose had used her body as a shield. There _were deep cuts in her abdomen. Why?! How could someone do something like this?! She has no regard for lives if she doesn't want to protect them!_ Rose tossed Julia's body aside. "I surrender. I give up against the likes of you."

"That doesn't seem that nice. But whatever." Rose said. "I could've done more to you but you made the right choice."

Cassie ran to Rose. "That was cool! How'd you do that?"

"I just… kind of did it. I think it's called an Illusion Turn."

"That's cool. I thought that 3rd years didn't learn those."

"Yes, I'm quite interested myself," Julia said. She had picked herself up.

"It's nothing, really."

"If you say so." Julia eyed her suspiciously. "I've got my eye on you." Lily's hair color reset back to white and she knelt down tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Just… keep an eye on her. I need to go find Charles."

A/N: It is a lot easier to read the manga while reading this as that is how I write these. Just try to implement what I write as Lily is trying to make a change in the previous timeline enough to change her past for the future. Thanks again for reading my story but I don't know how many people are still here. Even more thanks if you are and still enjoy this. I don't know how far I can get into the manga while maintaining a decent number of chapters. I already have Lily's deathbed planned out which is a bit weird I guess and takes up like 5 chapters and also the things past and during the 12th Nova Clash. Those are also interesting. Let me know if you think I should try to split this story into multiple stories at some point to keep the chapter count down.


	19. Chapter 17

"These kids always cause a lot of trouble. I'm so sorry. There must be a misunderstanding." Chiffon was talking to some Chevalier Pandora that Satellizer and Rana were attacking. "It's my fault for not keeping them under supervision. They will be vigorously retrained when they return to school."

"Have you not talked to Elizabeth?" Satellizer said. "We need to help the E-Pandora escape from here as soon as possible."

"I already have talked to her. She has ordered you to lower your weapons immediately."

"President Chiffon… so, you leave me no choice." Satellizer began. "Even if we are colleagues… if you intend to stop us then I will fight to stop you."

"Be a good girl and drop the weapon… if you give up now I will forgive you."

"If you want to stop me then I would love to see you try!" Satellizer yelled, raising her weapon. "We'll see if you really are as strong as the rumors say!"

"Against you… I won't even have to use all of my power." Chiffon said smiling.

Andre had Charles caught in a Freezing that he amplified using his stigmata's power. "Now's not the time to worry about me! Do it! Attack her right now!" Andre called.

"You fool! You're leaving your partner to die! Just to win this meaningless fight." Charles yelled. Elizabeth was readying her Volt Weapon and preparing to fire it. Charles managed to escape the Freezing and dodged the shot. "Do you think you've won?" Charles had activated Pandora Mode. "I'll tell you one more time… You can't beat me!"

 _She's better than before! Is this because she fought Lily and wanted to improve?_ Elizabeth thought.

"My Freezing isn't effective anymore!" Andre called. Charles appeared behind Elizabeth and stabbed her on the far right side of her chest. Blood began to seep out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"Just give up now! You've already lost!" Elizabeth tried to counterattack with her weapons but the beams were blocked by a shielding of some kind.

"Did you think that I, Elizabeth would give up? Because in all ways you'd be wrong!" _Please Lily… make it here in time! I know that you picked the right side to fight for! So please!_ With the blade still in Elizabeth, Charles slashed it through the rest of her body. Elizabeth fell forward and was suddenly caught by a person. It was Lily. "You're… a bit late… don't you think?" Elizabeth whispered weakly as she passed out.

 _It's her!_ "So she comes when she is needed." Charles said as she was slowly clapping. Andre was walking closer to Lily and he met her midway. She gave Elizabeth to him and spoke.

"I'll handle this now. Just take her away from here."

"I can still fight! There's no way that you can take her on without a Freezing!" Andre said.

"I said get away from here!" Lily suddenly raised her voice. Then she quieted back down. "Look, I'll be fine. You can't fight without Elizabeth. Just get away from here. Elizabeth would want you to take care of her. I need you to go."

"I… I understand. Thank you Lily." Andre said sincerely as he took Elizabeth and walked away slowly.

"Now, you're alone. How will you fight me now? I've improved since our last fight. How will you keep up?" Charles was saying. "Elizabeth couldn't keep up even with a Limiter."

"You might be surprised." Lily said. "Come at me!"

Charles charged at Lily, then used Tempest Turn to create clones. "Tempest Typhoon!"

Lily summoned her sunglasses and gunblade in defense. _I guess she did improve. But she'll never reach my level._ Lily grabbed the arm of the first clone, pulled it in and stabbed it with the gunblade. The clone disappeared and three came to attack her. Lily summoned the shoto and slashed it through all of them at once. The clones kept coming as Charles wasn't giving up.

A new voice came to Lily. _Hey. Seems like you need some help._

 _No I don't. I can do this on my own. Juliet who is this?_ Lily asked.

 _It's Iris. She can perform Freezings. Her Volt Weapon is something else._ Juliet said.

 _So you up for it? We should surprise the shit out of Charles._ Iris said.

 _Hell yeah. Let's do this._

Lily's hair color shifted to a light blue from its roots and everything around her stood still. _This feeling… a Freezing?! She can do Freezings?!_ Charles thought. _This is unheard-of!_ Lily's gunblade disappeared and strange weapons appeared in the air. They appeared to be flat lances but without spearheads and widened at the back.

"Dragoons!" Iris called. The dragoons flew around and surrounded each of the clones and Iris stood directly in front of Charles. The dragoons fired beams out of the thin end and destroyed the frozen clones. They then surrounded Charles herself and the ends began to glow, preparing for another attack. "Do you surrender?" Iris asked.

Using all the strength she could muster while under the Freezing, she tried to enable Pandora Mode but was blocked by this special Freezing. "Your weak Pandora Mode can't get you out of this one." With the rest of her strength, Charles could do nothing but nod her head only slightly. Her strength was being sapped out of her through the Freezing. The Freezing retracted to Iris's legs and Charles tiredly fell to the floor. She was breathing heavily on the ground and her Limiter came to comfort her.

"Even when I improved… you still beat me. I would love to fight you again... in the World Carnival." Charles said with a hoarse voice.

"And I'll be there to fight everyone." Lily's hair color reset to its natural white and she was back. "Keep improving. You'll get there one day." Charles weakly smiled and laid her head on the ground. Lily looked at Charles's Limiter. "Get her to the Infirmary here. Try to get Elizabeth there too if you find her out here. Tell her that I told her to get the help if she refuses." The Limiter nodded and he helped Charles up and slung her arm around his body. He walked off with her to the facility's Infirmary.

A/N: So the Volt Weapons that Iris uses is pretty much the dragoons used by the Strike Freedom Gundam. Just keep that in mind if you need to imagine them.


	20. Chapter 18

In an attack, Satellizer and Rana tried to hit Chiffon from both sides, Satellizer on the right and Rana on the left. Chiffon caught Rana's punch and blocked Satellizer's blade with her claw. With both of Chiffon's arms busy, Amelia tried to slash Chiffon straight down her chest. It was completely ineffective and Amelia's weapon broke on Chiffon's Volt Texture. "I'm sorry but… I'm just a little bit stronger than other Pandoras." Chiffon said while covering her mouth.

 _I fear we'll see why the President is nicknamed The Monster of West Genetics._ Rana thought. _This feeling… she's dangerous._ The sight of Chiffon was demoralizing and it struck fear in their minds.

"I've almost forgotten. When I start fighting… I usually don't stop until the very end." Chiffon said. "So when you have had enough just shout it, okay? I won't try to be too serious with you."

Chiffon then proceeded to beat the both of them down relentlessly. When Satellizer tried an overhead slash on Chiffon, it was blocked by Chiffon's claw and shattered. Chiffon slammed Rana's head into the ground, leaving her unconscious. "How about we make you unconscious too, Satellizer?"

"Tell me… are you a true Pandora? Or a human?"

"I will answer your question. Yes. I am a true Pandora." Chiffon replied. "At this point you must've noticed."

 _There is something which makes her truly superior._ Satellizer thought. _Without risking up to the limit there's no way I can win!_ Satellizer sprouted stigmatic wings from her stigmata. "Amelia! Go ahead! I'll take care of this monster!"

"But…"

"Go now! There is something you have to do!" Amelia ran off to Scarlett Ohara's office. She found Lily on the way there.

"Lily! Please, I don't know how much more Satellizer and Rana can take from Miss Chiffon!" Amelia said to her. "Go help them! I'll be fine on my own!"

Lily nodded and turned in the direction that Amelia had come from. She then walked down the hallway until she reached the fight. But there wasn't much of a fight left when she got there.

Satellizer and Rana lay on the ground totally defeated and bloody. "You did this, didn't you." Lily asked.

"Yes. Well they were being a bit rebellious." Lily looked at the several holes in the walls. "And there is still a warrant out for your arrest. So I would like it if you could come with me without any problems. I wouldn't want what happened to them happen to you too."

"Yes of course. That is if you make it out alive. I wonder how easy you would go on me, considering we are family." Lily said.

 _She knows my secret?! How?!_ Chiffon thought rapidly. _She must be bluffing. No one knows about my secret!_

 _What is Lily talking about? Is Chiffon actually family?_ Kazuya thought. "Kazuya… take Satellizer and Rana out of here. Get them to the Infirmary. Make sure they stay there. My orders." Lily said. "I wouldn't want to accidentally step on a body."

"So you care about them. What would happen if he didn't take them there?" Chiffon asked.

"Something pretty bad." Was the only answer Lily could give. Then she said, "Want to have a quick duel? I'm sure that those two weren't enough for you."

Chiffon thought about it. Kazuya was still in the area trying to wake them up. "I guess we could have one."

 _Lily are you sure about this? She's tougher than anyone else that you've fought._ Rose asked.

 _I have to be sure about something. The N4 Nova had her face. And that one was the Nova that kept attacking us._ There was a look of sorrow that overtook her face. _It was the one that killed Su-Na. We should do this just once. After all, Chiffon doesn't make it past Alaska here._

 _I can agree with that._ Juliet said. _I need to get rid of some of my anger from that damn Nova._

Chiffon noticed Lily's change in emotion. "Are you okay? You seem sad about something. We can call this off if you really don't want to do it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said as she appeared behind Chiffon. _Let's do this._ Lily's hair separated into 4 different groups, each one a different color. From right to left, the colors were white, red, light blue, and black. Only the tips of her hair changed color. The fingerless gloves appeared on both hands and the shoto appeared in her left hand. As Chiffon turned to face Lily while materializing her claws, Lily slashed through Chiffon's left arm. The blade went completely through Chiffon's materializing claw. Chiffon's arm limply fell to the ground and Chiffon's eyes were wide in surprise. Then Lily disappeared. Chiffon's claw completed materializing on her right arm and blood was coming from her left shoulder.

"Oh my. It seems that you really are stronger than the others. But can you handle my attacks?" Chiffon was acting calmly and her missing arm didn't really faze her. Then it grew back. "Where did you go?"

Lily reappeared on Chiffon's right side but disappeared when Chiffon turned to face her. _This feeling… Illusion Turn? I thought I was the only one that could do it! Guess she's proven me wrong._ Then Lily reappeared behind Chiffon again and drove the blade through her shoulder. _I can't feel my arm! This blade… an Anti-Nova Weapon?! She's cut through the nerve endings with such precision!_ Chiffon's arm fell limp at her side. The nerve endings in her weren't reconnecting like they should have. If Lily had completely cut the arm off then it would be able to regrow but she didn't.

Then Chiffon used an Illusion Turn and got behind Lily, preparing a strike with her left claw. As she swept it through Lily's body, Lily disappeared and reappeared behind her. She then plunged the sword through Chiffon's left shoulder, rendering that arm useless too. Lily dematerialized the sword while it was inside of Chiffon and they both turned to face each other. "Have fun?" Lily asked.

"More than anyone else has given me." Chiffon replied. Then they both giggled and started laughing out loud. Clearly an inherited trait. They both walked to the wall, put their backs against it, and slumped down to the floor. "If I don't make it out of here, I'd be honored if you took my place in the next World Carnival."

Lily smiled. "And I will accept your honor. Hey turn around." Chiffon turned around and faced Lily with her back. Lily placed both of her hands on each shoulder wound. Lily materialized the sunglasses and the ring appeared on her back. Text was appearing and then scrolling away to the side.

 _Full boot activated…_

 _NeuroTech OS_

 _Version 1.0.3_

 _Last update: 10/21/2094_

 _User: Lily Aoi_

 _DNA confirmation success_

 _Loading nerve ending repair module… complete…_

 _Beginning to bind nerves… hold…_

 _More particles required… activating Blossom Drive…_

The ring on Lily's back began to spew out stigmatic particles that filled the room. A special display appeared on her sunglasses that showed a magnified view of the wound.

 _Particle supply sufficient… ready for binding… hold… all clear for binding…_

The particles were beginning to gather at Lily's hands. They started to flow into Chiffon's wounds and Chiffon moaned in pleasure. The nerves were reconnecting, then the muscles, then the skin reformed good as new. The fingers in Chiffon's hands clenched and formed fists. The fingers then relaxed and formed open hands again. This process repeated multiple times and the ring on Lily's back disappeared. Lily's eyes were beginning to close as reconnecting nerve endings was very tiring. Chiffon turned around and hugged Lily. "Thanks for this. It feels good as new."

"Yeah… no problem…" Lily said weakly.

"So you know about the Legendary Pandora?" Chiffon asked. "I thought that no one else knew about them."

"Yeah I know about them… and how you are one too…"

"So where did you come from? You weren't in any records that Dr Aoi had."

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Suddenly Lily began hallucinating and Chiffon's hair seemed to be growing longer. "What… what the hell?"

"What is it?" Chiffon asked.

To Lily, the walls of the hallway turned into buildings and the floor became a road. Chiffon stood up and seemed to be standing over a body. The body had back length long black hair and wasn't moving. "S-s-Su-Na?" Lily stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Lily, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" Chiffon asked. "Are you talking about Colonel Lee?" Lily didn't hear any of her words.

"You… why did you have to kill her?! She was innocent!"

"Lily, kill who? Get it together! You're worrying me!"

"I'll kill you right now! I'll avenge Su-Na!" Lily materialized her gunblade and pointed it at Chiffon's chest. Anti-Nova rounds were loaded in the chambers. Chiffon materialized her claws in an act of defense. "And of course you won't go down without a fight!"

Anti-Nova projectiles worked on a simple principle of reacting with Nova armor and stigmatic bodies, penetrating through the outermost layers, and exploding, destroying the Nova. This same projectile would be effective on Chiffon and anything else with a high stigmatic body density. It would be dangerous to shoot Anti-Nova rounds at the stigmata implanted in Pandora. The Anti-Nova rounds explode inside the body and destroy any nerves in the area to prevent regeneration.

Unbeknownst to Lily, fighting the high density stigmatic body of Chiffon had disabled the 'cure' that Gengo gave her. There are three stages of the virus. The first one just weakens a Pandora based on how stigmatically compatible she is, the more compatible, the weaker the Pandora. The second stage gives the Pandora hallucinations of something dark in her past. The third stage transforms them into a Nova-type under the control of the Nova. The virus inside of Lily had mutated and bypassed the disabling properties of the controller stigmata. Right now, Lily was in stage two, having hallucinations from her past. The space between stages two and three is much shorter than one and two. If the Pandora acts rashly on her hallucinations, she could easily become a Nova. This virus was created by a Nova, a highly intelligent one at that.

"Not only did you kill Su-Na but you almost killed Maria! You're the one that caused that one Pandora to turn and attack me while I was trying to heal Recruit Kim! I'll kill you for this, right now!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, get it together! I don't know what happened to you in the past but I need you to calm down!" Chiffon cried. Lily started moving her left arm to the fanning position and Chiffon knew what would happen next. So she performed an Illusion Turn to escape. Lily began firing, the first two bullets hitting the wall, and so she turned to face where Chiffon would appear and fired a third shot. Chiffon appeared where Lily predicted and took a direct hit to her right shoulder. The bullet penetrated Chiffon's Volt Weapon and went into her stigmatically dense skin. It then exploded, blowing Chiffon's right arm off her body. The claw shattered when it hit the wall with the arm falling to the ground. Blood was everywhere around the area. There was also blood coming out of what was left of Chiffon's shoulder. She was clutching the area to try to stop the bleeding. _This type of weapon must be the same as the sword. So of course it isn't going to regenerate!_ Chiffon backed up against the wall and slumped down. She put her remaining hand on her earpiece and said, "This is Chiffon Fairchild. I need backup. The target is Lily Aoi." _I'm sorry to do this to you. If maybe this was a different time then you would have made a splendid niece. And I, a good aunt._ "I have her in my sight. The arrest order is still in place. The target has gone rogue. We must subdue her before she gets more out of control. I ask that you do not kill her. Her skills are very useful."

"Calling for backup? How pathetic. Fight me like the Nova that you are! Or are you exhausted from killing all the other Pandora!"

 _Did I get called a Nova? Just what happened to her?_ "I know that somewhere inside you, your other personalities are in there! And I know that they don't want you to do this either! So please, come back to me! You still have a mission to complete! Remember the E-Pandora!"

But the people in Lily's mind weren't against Lily's idea. They were seeing the same things that Lily saw.

 _Kill the Nova… this one deserves it…_ Juliet hissed.

 _She killed our teacher… no she was more than that to us. She was our family friend. Not having her in our life caused so much to happen._ Rose said.

 _She almost killed Maria. She almost killed our little sister! She was only 11! The only thing that can make up for this is by the death of this very Nova!_ Iris was saying. _Shit! Behind us!_

Lily turned and knocked a syringe out of the air with her gunblade. It was a tranquilizer dart. A Chevalier Pandora at the end of the hallway was holding its launcher. Lily fired the gunblade and the bullet disabled the tranquilizer gun. The Pandora's partner Triple Acceled toward Lily and got behind her. Right before the Pandora was able to inject a sedative into Lily, her body froze. There was a small Freezing field around Lily's feet. Lily took the syringe from her and injected it into its original user. Lily released the field and the Pandora fell to the ground, unconscious.

More Chevalier Pandora and their Limiters showed up to take down Lily. One of them escorted Chiffon away from the battle. After managing to create a Freezing strong enough to hold Lily, the Pandora began to beat her down with stun guns and their Volt Weapons. The high voltage shocks were able to bring Lily to her knees. Electricity was an especially effective weapon on Lily due to her NeuroTech implant that became standard the year the Nova came week by week and electricity shorted it out temporarily. Chiffon looked back at Lily and saw Lily's eyes staring lifelessly at her. Her right eye looked strange and had a vertical slit going through it. It reminded Chiffon of Maria Lancelot. Chiffon turned and ran back to Lily when she noticed this. She was trying to listen for a heartbeat from Lily. Lily's body was still twitching and shaking from the shocks. Chiffon couldn't hear Lily breathing or a heartbeat from her chest. "No! Lily!" Chiffon cried. Chiffon turned Lily on to her back and began doing CPR. "No! Don't die on me! Please!" Tears were falling from Chiffon's face.

One of the Chevalier Pandora put her hand on Chiffon's shoulder. "We… need you to get to the Infirmary and then back out there. We'll take care of this for you. I think that this sums up what we're all thinking, 'We're all sorry.' But with the E-Pandora escape happening we still need you to fight."

Chiffon wasn't listening. "Breathe! Come on! Lily, breathe!"

"Ms. Fairchild! Stop! We need you out there!" She was trying to pull Chiffon away. "Look at me! She's gone! Get out there and fight off the E-Pandora! Those are our orders!"

Chiffon turned back and looked at Lily's eyes. "I can still save her." She whispered. "There is still my last-" She was cut off by text appearing on the jacket.

 _Don't use it. You don't need to. You should know when it is necessary._

"She's still alive?!" Chiffon cried. "Come on! Help her!" Chiffon laid down on her back from fatigue. _She was still conscious… she was holding back on everyone._ Chiffon thought to herself. _If she really used all her power, she could have started the next Nova Clash._


	21. Chapter 19

Amelia crashed through a wall into Scarlett Ohara's office. She coughed into her hand and looked at it. There was blood in her hand. _Already…?! I have to hurry…_ Amelia thought.

"Don't move!" Amelia looked over and saw a Chevalier Pandora and her Limiter. "Don't try to resist! Shortly, reinforcements will arrive from headquarters. Even with a miracle this rebellion won't be successful."

"It's always like this… if I do nothing, no door will open… Then now. I will break down those doors with strength! Even if a hell awaits!" Amelia yelled. Small stigmatic wings grew out of her artificial stigmata.

"What?! She wants to kill herself!?" Amelia began to charge toward the Pandora with a roar. The two of them began to clash. Then Amelia targeted the Limiter.

"Freezing!" He called. But there was no effect. _Impossible! Freezing has no effect?!_ He was then stabbed in the left side of his chest and started screaming.

"Bentley!" The Pandora cried. "You monster!" She cried, mourning her loss. "Triple Accel!"

The Pandora rammed Amelia through a wall and landed on her stunned body. "Emergency… send reinforcements… urgently… send at least one platoon to section 21… The enemy is… a Type Nova!" The Pandora yelled as Amelia stabbed her through the chest. Amelia stood up and started coughing. She then spit out blood.

 _My body has… reached its limit… please... hold on… just a little more…!_ Amelia was in Scarlett's office and started crawling on the floor looking for the diary. She needed evidence for the world to see and noticed a hidden door behind a bookshelf.

Scarlett Ohara was inside that hidden room looking at several stasis tubes containing bodies. "So, this has to be my destiny… I'm having what I deserve…" Scarlett was saying. "I've abandoned the scientific ethic… I've even abandoned my pride… even offering my whole self in exchange…My sins… win never be forgiven…" Then there was an explosion in the wall behind her and Amelia entered. "Finally, you are here… Amelia Evans."

"What the… what is this!? What the hell is this!?

"Answer me, Scarlett Ohara! What are those things!?"

"These are clones of Maria Lancelot. I created them myself."

"Maria Lancelot? The world's first Pandora?" Amelia asked.

"This is really why I started the E-Pandora project. So I could refine these clones for combat. With these, humans won't need to fight anymore."

"Then what did Gina almost die for! This wasn't worth anything! Are we all just test subjects to you?!

"Yes. I'm sorry that that is what you had to become. And I apologise for the deaths your friends." The doctor paused. "But I've come too far to turn back."

"Do you think I will believe your lies again?!" Amelia yelled as she ran toward Scarlett. She then got trapped in some sort of barrier. It was very painful and Amelia was screaming.

"This barrier will disconnect you from your stigmas. You cannot free yourself, Amelia." Scarlett said. "I didn't expect you to understand me! After all, only I know the sins I've committed. Even so, I need this project! I've left everything in my life for it! If I give up now all my efforts will be wasted! For this reason I can't stop now! Even if I will be considered a devil… with my own hands, I… I'm betting everything I have on this project! Come with me Amelia!"

Amelia didn't respond but instead began moving again and there was nothing in her eyes. Large spikes grew out of her back. "It's impossible! She should have lost synchrony with her stigmas!" Scarlett yelled. Amelia's skin crystalized and she began to morph into a Nova-type. The Maria clones began to awaken. There was a large explosion that was heard throughout the entire building.

Chiffon was finally able to bring Lily back to life with the help of the other Pandora. Lily was still unconscious on the ground though. Chiffon was leaning on a wall with her uniform off and a Pandora wrapping a bandage around where her arm used to be. "Any reason why it's not regenerating?" The Pandora asked.

"Lily has access to a special technology. It disallows the regeneration process by destroying the nerve endings that are used for regeneration." Chiffon replied. "I don't know why she has that technology. She rivals me in power, maybe even stronger than me." Then they heard the explosion.

The Pandora looked at Lily's body. "She got anything to do with that?"

Chiffon shook her head. "Not while she's like this. It's Amelia's doing."

"What do we do with her? She'll be against us when she wakes up."

"Are you okay with following my orders?" Chiffon asked.

"I have no problems with it."

"You are from the Japan Branch, right?" The Pandora nodded her head. "Take your Limiter and Lily and take her back to West Genetics. She is to be under strict house arrest in her room after she gets looked at by a doctor until this mess is over. Her stigmata are to be removed." Chiffon put her uniform back on. She looked at the Limiter. "You got that?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Came a reply from him. Chirron stood up and walked over to Lily's body. She knelt down and took the jacket off of Lily. She could sense a living spirit inside the jacket for some reason. Chiffon tried to call out to it. _You're Juliet, right?_ Chiffon asked. A voice responded.

 _You're correct. Why do you wish to speak with me?_

 _I want your help. I also want to truly know who you and Lily are._

 _I know all about you._ Juliet said. _If you join with us then you can learn all you want. Wear the jacket. I'll support you till your death today._

Chiffon put the jacket over her missing right arm and it began to morph into a cloak that disguised the arm's absence. The cloak only covered Chiffon's right shoulder and went down to her waist. _You know that you will die tonight, don't you._ Juliet said.

 _I guess I will. I know I'm going to die but I still want to live. I'm truly selfish, aren't I?_ Chiffon shook her head.

 _So you'll join me in here?_ Juliet asked excitedly.

 _What exactly are you? What do you mean by 'in here'?_

 _I guess you'll find out tonight._

Landing Pad

The Pandora did what she was told and brought Lily to the helipad. She was waiting patiently for a transport with her Limiter. Lily was still unconscious and laying on the ground. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. A carrier jet flew in and several Pandora and their Limiters got out to fight against the E-Pandora. The Pandora went into the jet and talked to the pilot. "Can you take me to West Genetics?" She asked. "I have orders to take this one back there from Chiffon Fairchild."

"It's over 8 hours away." The pilot responded. "Is it urgent?"

"This _one_ is Lily Aoi. There's an arrest on sight order out for her. Chiffon told me to take her back there and keep her detained."

The pilot sighed. "Fine. Get in."

The Pandora brought Lily in with the help of her Limiter and secured themselves in seats. The jet took off shortly back to Japan.

Chiffon was fighting against Satellizer and Rana again. The Nova that Amelia turned into had taken control of them. A Type-S Nova and a Type-Unknown had appeared. Chiffon was just stabbed in the chest by Satellizer and thrown to the ground. Chiffon was clearly struggling without her right arm. _Did my fight with Lily tire me out? It must've._ Chiffon thought. _I don't really want to keep fighting. If I do then I'll end up killing these two._

 _Please refrain from killing them. They are important to the future._ Juliet said. _We are connected through our minds. Imagine that you have a right arm._ Chiffon did what she was told. Juliet had materialized a right arm under the cloak for her. _Here. Use this._

 _Right. Thank you._ Her claw materialized under it.

 _You can also use a Freezing when I'm with you._

 _A Freezing? Why is that an option?_

 _You're supposed to reach out to them right? Apparently that's what it does too._

"Freezing!" Kazuya cried.

 _Or we can let him do it. After all, they want to be his Pandora._ Chiffon stood still and continued to try to regenerate her lost arm while Kazuya did the deed. She lost her focus when she heard the two annoying voices come back to their bodies. Satellizer and Rana seemed to be arguing over who got to be Kazuya's Pandora. _At least they're back now._

"President! What happened to your arm?!" They both suddenly cried upon seeing Chiffon.

"Did someone already defeat you?" Satellizer asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Lily and I had a falling out of sorts. She let me use her equipment though, so please thank her when you see her." She was talking about Juliet in the cloak.

"Where did she go anyway?" Rana asked, looking around. "Did you manage to take her down?"

"She was going crazy and out of control so I had to call in backup. She is being sent back to West Genetics right now. Not my best decision, now that we have a Nova problem."

"The Nova have appeared?!" they both cried.

"You were under their control. But you couldn't have known. And in these conditions I wouldn't like to ask your help now but in out current situation, we need all the help we can get."

When Chiffon finally went to fight against the Nova that Amelia had become, it was harder than she thought it would be. Nevertheless, Chiffon continued her fight to the very end. She performed an Illusion Turn and reappeared in the air in front of the head of the Nova. Chiffon activated her Nova Mode and her eyes changed to that of a Nova's and also Lily's. The Nova opened its mouth began to charge a beam attack in the opening. Without Chiffon thinking, her right arm shot forward and traced a large circle in the air, with a trail of light following it. When the circle was completed, it began to fill in with a void of darkness and the beam from the Nova fired. The beam sunk into only one side of the circle but never reached the other side.

The fist clenched and the circle shrunk then disappeared. The Pandora who were all bracing for the impact looked up in confusion. It was a total mystery to them as to why the attack just disappeared. _We've maxed out our dimensional portal storage with that attack. We have to dispose of the energy very soon._

 _Can we redirect the attack back into the Nova?_ Chiffon asked.

 _Target sighted, ready to open exit portal. Turn to your 10 o'clock, that building over there._ The arm stretched out toward the building she was talking about. _Warn them all to get away. We're shooting the other unknown Nova._

 _Yeah._ "Attention all Pandora attacking the two other Nova! Retreat from the Type-Unknown! I am preparing to fire a beam that will go through all buildings until it reaches the target! Get away from the Nova or take cover!" Chiffon turned in the direction of the Nova and put our her right arm again. This time she traced the circle in the opposite direction from last time and the ring began to fill in again.

 _Preparing to fire beam weapon. Firing beam weapon._ This time, the energy beam shot out away from Chiffon and through the nearest buildings in the correct direction. The beam finally reached the Type-Unknown and hit it directly in the chest. After a few seconds, the beam went through the Nova and dissipated. All Pandora attacking that Nova began to run and take cover because they all knew that it would explode now that it was compromised. It exploded minutes later and the explosion destroyed the buildings up to Chiffon's location. _Shit! She's firing again! We won't be able to absorb it this time!_

 _I'm going to make my move then. We have to connect with her. Amelia. Can you hear us? Can you hear me?_

 _Chiffon, I'm gonna cover you while you do it._ Juliet said. The artificial arm on Chiffon dematerialized the claw and replaced it with Juliet's Desert Eagle. It then began firing rounds into Amelia.

 _Stop!_ It was Amelia's voice. _Just stop!_

 _We finally got her to say something. Juliet, discontinue firing. Amelia, please, I can understand your hate for humanity. But don't you think you could give it another chance?_

 _I hate it! I hate it all! Why can't I have them back?! I want my friends back!_

Chiffon began speaking directly to Juliet. _What's the plan here?_

 _You are to sacrifice yourself for everyone and absorb the coming explosion that she will cause. What happens next is up to you. But I can suggest that you give your consciousness to me and you can learn all you want with me. I can convert your consciousness and you can live another life again. Do you want that?_

 _I believe that will be the best choice for everyone. We should finish this. She wants her friends back, she'll get them back._

 _We'll be giving her your body and you are giving me your mind. Your father believes that we cannot break free from fate but Lily is already doing that. Everyone is just because she is here._

 _Is she really that special?_

 _She is. You will learn everything about her when you join with me._

 _Chiffon, please. Can you fix this? I don't know if I can._ It was Amelia again.

 _You'll have to trust me. Unfortunately for everyone, my body will be yours soon. You may live on, when I can't._

 _That doesn't seem like a good deal to me! I shouldn't live! Your life has more worth than mine does!_

Then Juliet spoke and could be heard by Amelia. _This is how things have to be. You shouldn't prolong the inevitable. Even though my mission was to change fate. Don't worry, the two of you will meet again soon._

 _So come, Amelia. Take my body._ Chiffon said.

 _If it is inevitable then I have no other choice but to do it. So yes. I will take your body, Chiffon._

 _Thank you. And I swear. I will make an effort to talk to everyone again._

In Chiffon's visit to Ticy, it was just a bit different from before. _Ticy._ A voice said in Ticy's room. She turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Chiffon standing before her. She was still wearing Lily's jacket in its previous form. "Chiffon!"

 _Hey. I'm sorry that I can't stay with you much longer._

"What do you mean? Please stay with me, us all until the end of time!"

 _I'm sorry I can't do that. But please remember one thing. You are the strongest Pandora out of everyone here._

 _Unfortunately Lily doesn't count because she isn't from here._ Juliet interrupted. _But the both of us believe in you._

"No! Don't leave me! I'm… I'm nothing without you! I… I can't be as strong as you, or as brilliant as you!"

 _You'll be fine. And I want you to give this back to Lily when she arrives._ Lily's jacket came off of Chiffon's body and appeared in Ticy's arms, revealing Chiffon's missing arm. _And I'm sorry to tell you this but the two of us fought. That's what caused this. She knew that what was to happen had to happen. And I don't want you to go after her for it. And this. I can give you this._ Chiffon's body disappeared and left her hair ribbon that floated softly into Ticy's hand. _Goodbye Ticy. You don't have to be sad. I will make my attempts to contact everyone again soon. And make sure that the jacket makes it back to Lily._


	22. Chapter 20

Pacific Ocean

7 hours after Lily's take off

The Pandora was sitting in a seat with her Limiter on her right and Lily on her left. Lily was also handcuffed to the seats on her left and right. Soon, Lily began to stir and opened her eyes. The vertical slit in her right eye had disappeared. "What? Where am I?" Lily asked.

"I'm taking you back to West Genetics. You're a prisoner now." The Pandora replied.

"What? No! I need to be there! Take me back!" Lily began struggling in her seat. She was still weak from being attacked with electricity. On instinct, the Pandora made her weapon.

"Please stop resisting! Your President told me to take you back to your school!"

"Chiffon? How is she?! I only remember attacking her and then everything else faded away… and her hair… is this what Stage 2 is like?"

"Stage 2? Stage of what?! You're not making any sense!" The Limiter cried.

"Quiet. I'll handle this myself." The Pandora told him. "Now what exactly are you talking about?"

"I couldn't explain it to you. That's how it is." Lily paused. "Wait. Where's my jacket?"

"She took it from you. I think she used it to cover her arm injury. The one that you gave her."

"I… what did I do to her…"

"Her arm wouldn't regenerate. You blew it off with your Volt Weapon. I guess you wouldn't remember what you did to her. I was tending to her injury."

"So I used _that_ against her… I guess I'll allow her to use my jacket."

"Why is the jacket so important to you?"

"It was a precious gift from my… grandparents. It's the last thing I can remember from my grandmother." Lily was lying to make sure not to expose her secret.

"I see. You must have been close."

"I was with my grandfather. Not so much with my grandmother."

"Your grandfather… do you mean Dr. Aoi?"

"Yes. He has been very kind to me ever since I came to stay at West Genetics.

My grandmother is… well she's gone. She left me when I was a first-year." Lily's right eye began to develop its vertical slit again. The Pandora took notice and raised her weapon. She then quickly slammed the blunt end against Lily's forehead. Lily's head slammed against the wall of the VTOL. The force popped some blood vessels in Lily's nose and her head tilted forward with blood coming from her nose. Lily was unconscious again.

"Was that really necessary?" Her Limiter asked.

"She was turning again. I felt threatened." The Pandora responded, shrugging.

West Genetics Japan

When Lily was brought in on the VTOL, Kazuha and Elize were waiting for her with a stretcher. They had called in a while before landing. "Are you staying around?" Elize asked the Pandora.

"I'm part of the Japan Branch. I'm also interested in this girl." She replied.

"Unfortunately you can't be around for the procedure. I'll make sure that you can see her when she recovers."

"What did they do to her?" Kazuha asked. "What happened with her?"

"We subdued her with several electric attacks. Her heart stopped working and Chiffon had to restart it. Chiffon then ordered me to bring her back here. She is under strict house arrest until the other students return."

Kazuha touched a small scar on Lily's forehead. "Did _you_ do this?"

"She was struggling on the ride here. I had to knock her out. Are you really Kazuha Aoi? I thought you died years ago."

"Well I'm back I guess. In the flesh." The Pandora stuck her hand out for a shake. Kazuha smiled and shook the hand.

They brought Lily into the Infirmary and Gina was waiting quietly on a chair. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform. Gina stood up at the sight of them coming down the hallway and began to follow them. "Do you need me?" She asked.

"No, not for this one. Maybe next time Gina." Kazuha said. "We got this one."

"Gina?" The Pandora asked. "You're the E-Pandora that escaped with Lily's help right?"

Gina looked at her coldly. "Yes. What about it?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious about how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"What are you up to now? Why are you a nurse here?"

"I can't do much in my current position. After Lily saved me, I haven't figured out what to do. So this is just part-time."

Elize and Kazuha entered the operating room with Lily and the others stayed behind.

Two hours later, Kazuha brought Lily back to her room. Lily was now stable, and with her previous situations, they knew that she would recover. Lily's body had bandages everywhere and there was an eye patch over her right eye. Gina entered her room and Kazuha left, leaving her to look over Lily. Gina was looking at all the things in Lily's room when there was a sudden knock on the door. Gina went to open it and Ticy Phenyl was there. "Hey. Can I see Lily?" Tify was wearing Lily's jacket.

"Sure. Come right in. Although she hasn't woken up yet." Gina replied.

"That's perfect," Ticy said with an evil smile.

"Perfect? Why is that?"

Instead of replying, Ticy materialized her Volt Weapon, a large two-handed sword with an extended handle. Gina backed away to the door, without taking her eyes off her. "What… what are you doing?!" Gina cried.

"Back away for your own safety." _I'll kill her right now. She's only vulnerable when she's asleep._ Ticy was thinking. _And now she doesn't have her stigmata! Perfect!_

"What's gotten into you?! Ticy! Stop!" Unbeknownst to both of them, Lily had woken up. She was watching everything happen with a half-closed eye. Ticy had crawled on to Lily's bed and straddled Lily's hips. She then prepared to plunge her blade into Lily's chest. If it went in then Lily could really die. Then Ticy began laughing hysterically. "She almost killed Chiffon! Lily almost killed my best friend! And now she's like this! I'll kill her right here. To end her rebellious actions forever!" Ticy was monologuing. Then she stabbed the blade downward.

Lily quickly moved her hands to grab the blade before it touched her. The blade cut her hands deep to the bone. "You're awake?! Then you'll scream when you die!"

"Why do you want to kill me?!" Lily yelled. The blade was beginning to go through her bones. Ticy was clearly going insane over the loss of her best friend. Her eyes were showing it.

"You knew didn't you! You knew that Chiffon was going to die! And you couldn't help her! Why! Why didn't you help her! You attacked her instead!" Lily used the rest of her strength to rip the weapon out of Ticy's hands. Without even a single stigmata, Lily couldn't compete against the Vice President. Ticy leaned down and grabbed Lily's throat with both hands.

"Gina… get help… Find someone… I can't…" Lily's voice was getting quieter and more hoarse and she put her hands on Ticy's arms to try to get them off of her. Gina turned and ran out of the room to go get help. Lily's arm muscles bulged as she made one last attempt to get the crazed Ticy off. Despite not having stigmata, Lily was still extremely physically fit. But her attempt failed as Ticy was pinning her down with her entire body.

Lily's grip loosened and her vision was going black. She couldn't think clearly anymore and her left hand slipped off. Lily then touched the back of her right hand to the sleeve of the jacket. A voice suddenly filled the room. It was Chiffon's voice.

"Ticy. Please stop." The voice said. "Lily isn't at fault. So you don't need to do anything." Ticy's grip on Lily's throat loosened and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Chiffon? Where are you?! Please! Come back to me! I… I can't do this without you!" Ticy cried. Lily's right hand finally fell back to the bed and she closed her eye. Ticy was looking around frantically for Chiffon, as she appeared to her the night before. Chiffon's body wasn't in the room, but only her voice was.

"I'll always be here for you. I'll be with you all. Just please stop attacking Lily." Lily was breathing heavily and trying to comfort her own throat. Kazuha ran into the room and ripped Ticy off of Lily.

"Chiffon? Don't leave me again!" Ticy cried. Kazuha injected a sedative into Ticy and the body went limp after a few seconds.

"Lily! Are you okay?!" Kazuha cried. Lily was coughing and nodded her head. "Why was she attacking you?"

"She… was distraught over the loss of Chiffon. She almost killed me. I couldn't do a thing about it without my stigmata." Kazuha took the jacket off of Ticy and gave it to Lily. "Thanks."

"Rest up well, okay?"

"Yeah… I will. But I'm on house arrest. Try to do something about that."

"It's not like you would want to go anywhere with your injuries. You need to rest. I'll report back to you after I talk to them." Kazuha picked up Ticy's body and then walked out the door, closing it behind her. Lily laid back down on her bed and went back to sleep.

"Damn, I forgot to tell her about the virus." She said quietly. "I just hope it doesn't act up again for a while."

Lily woke up the next day feeling well rested. There was a knock at the door. Lily went to open it and Ticy and Kazuha were there together this time. "Any news back?" Lily asked.

"I've talked to the Chevalier and they agreed to let you leave your room. You can't leave the school campus and can only leave your room with an escort." Kazuha was saying. She put her hand on Ticy's shoulder. " _She_ counts as an escort. And she is probably the only student they'll let escort you. So don't bother trying to get other people to escort you. You also have to phone in for that escort. You two better become good friends because you're gonna be spending a lot of time together. I'm sure you've also realized this, but your stigmata have been removed. All of this is in place for the next four weeks." Kazuha was clearly repeating something she had memorized.

"So, uh, what happened to you last night?" Lily asked Ticy.

"I woke up and spent the night in the brig. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was hard, you know, losing my best friend." Ticy was tearing up. Lily saw this and hugged her. Ticy sniffed and hugged her back.

"Kazuha, I need you to call Grandfather. The virus was acting up again. It was worse this time." Lily told her.

"Right."

"When you said that I almost killed Chiffon, I guess I know how I stayed on par with her," Lily told Ticy.

"What virus are you talking about? Are you going to be okay?" Ticy asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to talk to my grandfather."

"How does it relate to you fighting Chiffon?"

"Hallucinations. The virus causes them. I guess I thought that she was a Nova. So, would you like to escort me to the cafeteria, Miss Phenyl?" Lily asked.

"That would be good. I guess I'm stuck doing this job now."

"Even if you are busy with other things, I would still like breakfast with you every morning."

"Glad you two are getting along already. I have a call to make so I'll see you soon." Kazuha said before she turned away and left. Lily left her room with Ticy and went to the cafeteria.

After eating, Lily and Ticy went to the Infirmary because Lily needed to have a good talk. Ticy left because Elize was there.

"How do you think you'll train? Can't do much without your stigmata." Elize said.

"I still have the jacket. And the one." Lily held up her hand. "Did you not remove it on purpose?"

"Yeah I guess." Elize chuckled. "Do you really need the ones in your back anyway?"

"They let me know that I'm still a Pandora." There was a long pause in the conversation. "I need a favor."

"Yeah, what for?"

"More blood samples from me. The virus changed in me. I saw hallucinations and that almost led me to kill Chiffon."

"I heard about that. I'll take the samples in a few minutes, okay? Go to your usual room and I'll meet you there."

After the samples were taken, Ticy escorted Lily back to her dorm room. Because Lily was clearly trained in fighting in all manners, Yumi didn't have a problem with her skipping training sessions. Lily was laying on her bed and scrolling through a list on her sunglasses. She stopped at an AI-type program labeled 'Chiffon's Gift'. "I didn't make this…"

Juliet appeared in the room due to a single projector mounted in a ceiling corner. "I made it. Well, I helped. Give it a run."

Lily tapped the label and something of a child's body began to materialize in the air. It had a cute face and shoulder-length white hair. "You… made an entire AI program with Chiffon's help?"

"I wouldn't really call it a 'program'. But it _is_ almost an AI." Juliet said.

"I'm calling Ticy. This stuff is important."

Ticy showed up a few minutes later because Lily said it was 'urgent'. "What was so important that I had to leave class?" Ticy then noticed the small body with its head in Lily's lap. "Why do you have a kid at school?"

"There was a thing labeled 'Chiffon's Gift'. This is it."

"A child." The child opened her eyes and looked at everything. Text was appearing in Lily's visor and it was from the child.

 _Downloading language dictionary… complete… Installing program… complete…_

Lily materialized another visor for Ticy. "Are you seeing this? It's learning already."

"Wow."

 _Downloading speaking program… complete… Installing program…_ "Complete." It said. It had pale skin, amber eyes, and petite breasts.

"This… this is amazing. I can't believe that Chiffon gave us this!" Ticy cried.

"Downloading student database… complete. Hello, Ticy Phenyl and Lily Aoi." The voice was monotonous. But it sounded like Chiffon's. "Someone left a message for you, Ticy Phenyl. I will begin playing it.

"Hi! I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you all longer, but I'm glad I'm with Juliet now. I leave you this gift, my consciousness that I'm sure Lily can repurpose into an artificial intelligence. She must learn everything that has to be learned and she knows everything I didn't share with you. Nothing I'm sure Lily didn't already know, but this is good enough. I'm out of time now, so I hope that you can get along with her."

"End of message." The child said. "Mother, should I try to improve my speech patterns? I also do not know what it truly means to 'eat'. Would you show me what this word really means?"

"Woah, who are you calling your mother?" Lily asked. The child looked up at her.

"You, of course. Is Ticy Phenyl my mother?"

"You don't have to call any of us your mother."

"Then what do I call you? My 'mother' is the late Chiffon Fairchild who in her last moments, gave me to Juliet."

"Well you can just call us by our names but you can call me your aunt if you want to," Lily said.

The child shook her head. "No, I will stick with Mother for you, Lily. It is what I want." As she was speaking, her voice was sounding more and more natural for her stature.

"Can you tell her to change her skin color? Pale isn't very natural." Ticy said.

"I will install a skin tone module at your command. Anything else?"

"Can you create a character creation module based on a game?" Lily asked.

"I need a base reference. But I can assume it won't be hard."

"Ticy, you should get back to class. Come back at the end of the day. I can handle this on my own." Lily said.

"Yeah. I'm sure my teacher will be worried if I didn't come back." Ticy stood up and turned away. "But I'll definitely be back. Should we tell other people?"

"I believe that everyone has the right and should be able to learn about my existence." The program said. It was sitting upright with its legs straight out now.

"Before I go, do you want to try walking? I know it's a strange thing to ask but I feel like it would make me feel better." Ticy said.

"Of course, Aunt Ticy." The child stood up and began walking toward Ticy. Her steps were slow and uneven, as if she had never walked before. After all, she hadn't before. Ticy had her arms out for a hug. The child stopped and looked at it strangely. "What are you doing?"

"This is a hug. Do you not know what a hug is?" Ticy asked.

"A hug." The child stated. "Something given during times of need, comfort, joy, and sadness. Are you in any of these states?"

"I'm in so much joy right now. Come."

The child looked at Lily. "Go on. It's fine." Lily said.

"Okay." The child continued walking and reached Ticy. Ticy put her arms around the child and she put her own arms around Ticy a few seconds later. "You feel… warm. Your heart rate and body temperature are high above normal levels. I suggest you may be sick."

"No… I'm not sick. I'm just overjoyed with your existence."

"The average human body temperature is 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body temperature is 101 degrees. I recommend that you rest and take the day off."

Lily walked over and put her hand on Ticy's forehead, and the other on her own. "She's right. You've been overworking yourself. You should go see Elize."

"Yeah. I'll go do that. What should we name her?"

"I do not believe I require a name." The child interrupted.

"No, we should probably name you. I'm thinking Charon." Lily said.

"Then I will respond to whatever name you give me. Would you like to call me Charon?"

"Yes… I feel like that is fitting." Ticy said.

"Then I will respond to the name Charon," Charon said.

"And get some clothes on her. I gotta go now." Ticy turned away and stepped out the door. Charon materialized an oversized white shirt over her body. There was a sudden and loud thud that was heard. Lily rushed to the door and saw Ticy passed out on the ground with her nose bleeding.

 _That's not a fever. Symptoms of the AP Virus. She could be reaching Stage One. Wait does this mean that she is Patient Zero?! No, that's not possible._ Lily thought. "Ticy! Shit!" Lily turned and looked at Charon. "I'm sorry but I have to go now too. Just try and play around with stuff in my room."

"I believe that I can help find the source of her problem. I can help you."

"I can set up another projector when I get there. You can't sustain your body when the stigmatic particle density in the air is low."

"Then I'll see you there." Charon dematerialized from the room.

"Lily, I took a blood sample from Ticy. There's something that might be concerning." Elize said.

"I know. She has the symptoms for the virus." Lily and Elize were talking in the hallway, just outside the room Ticy was asleep in.

"Is it really a virus? There was an alarming number of stigmatic particles in her blood. What kind of close contact with them has she had?" Elize asked.

"We need something to suppress the effects. When Chiffon sacrificed herself for Amelia, there was a snow of the particles. It seems that in combination with how I do things, it caused her body to act up."

"And how _do_ you do things?"

"My room has a stigmatic projector. I use it to make whatever I want as a Volt Weapon. I am not affected by my own particles. Volt Weapons act in this same manner with particles. Pandora only have control over a small amount of particles, usable in their hands. Using a projector, it fills my room with the particles required to make things."

"This… is news to my ears. How has this not been known about?"

"There was a large amount of research done into the virus during my time. Ticy's been breathing in the particles in my room after I called her there."

"Why was she in your room instead of class?"

"I was going through my systems and found a thing labeled 'Chiffon's Gift'. I tapped on it and a small girl began to materialize. I then called Ticy to my room. The girl's name is Charon and she acts just like a real human being. But she can connect to any interface and learn anything and everything because she is an artificial intelligence. She says that she can help develop a vaccine or even a cure to this virus. Or if it really _is_ a virus."

"I have to drain the particles out of her blood. So if you would excuse me. I have to temporarily remove her stigmata." Suddenly the door opened behind them. "Ticy, what are you doing up? You need to be resting."

"I know but… I had an entire day planned. I was supposed to prepare for the-" Ticy was cut off by Lily.

"You need to sleep. I don't know how, but you seem to have gotten the virus that I carry."

"A… virus? I don't understand…"

"You spent too much time inhaling the particles in my room. But I never thought that the virus would mutate to become contagious again. And even with my controller stigmata trying to suppress it… I need to speak with my grandfather about this." Lily turned to face Elize. "Is he here yet?"

"He'll be here soon. After all, this is important. He called in earlier saying that he was flying in."

"Good. Hopefully, he can help me again with this. Ticy, please go back to your room and rest."

A few hours later, Gengo Aoi flew in. Lily was not allowed to see him until he went inside. He met Lily in the Infirmary and they hugged each other. "So, what happened? Kazuha said that the virus from you was acting up again."

"I reached stage two of it. Stage two causes hallucinations to the Pandora. I attacked Chiffon, thinking she was a Nova at Alaska. And I almost killed her too. And I also believe that Ticy has somehow gotten it through contact with a large amount of stigmatic particles. While I am immune to my own particles, she isn't. Also there is a new person who will be joining us. Her name is Charon. Chiffon gave her to us and Charon says she can help make a cure. Or at least a vaccine."

"So when can I expect to meet this Charon?" Gengo asked.

"Since you do not have stigmata implanted in you, it will be fine for you to meet her whenever. I have to materialize her in a place with a projector."

"So it's like _that_ , huh? Then I would like a lab dedicated to finding a solution that Pandora cannot enter except for Lily." Gengo said to Elize.

"Of course. I will have it ready for you soon."

"I would set up one in my own lab but seeing as Lily is under strict house arrest, I'm making one here. And I am also bringing a new project in soon."

"I am not certain that Ticy even has the virus. She just has the symptoms for it." Lily said.

"But _you_ have it. I need to work on it for _you_. And for everyone else that is a Pandora." He put his hands on her shoulders. "And I'm sure that you know about the project that comes next." His hands slid down to her hands and he turned them over. The palms were heavily scarred where she was holding the blade away from her body. "What happened here?"

"Ticy tried to kill me but we're past that now. I'll have you meet Charon today. But I cannot have her meet you in a public place with other Pandora."

"So we'll do it in your room. Lead the way."

When Gengo and Lily had just reached her room, several Pandora were gathering around to meet the famous doctor. "Ah, I'm sorry ladies but I'm busy right now. I'll be out soon to meet all of you." He said before he closed the door. In the gathering, Creo, Arnett, and Attia were there.

"Damn, it's always with that Lily and her being popular," Attia complained.

"There isn't really that much that's bad to say about her," Creo said.

"And plus, he's her grandfather. They probably just want some family time together." Arnett said.

Inside her room, Lily found that her closet was open. Then she noticed a lump under her sheets. Lily uncovered the sheets and found Charon, who was dressed in clothes identical to the ones in her wardrobe. "You didn't materialize me at the Infirmary. So I did what you told me and played around." Charon was wearing grey sweatpants and the same white shirt now.

"Good girl. You know who this is?" Lily asked.

Charon looked at Gengo. "Initializing biological scan." A few seconds later, she started talking again. "Doctor Gengo Aoi. Registered as your grandfather. Genetic scientist."

"So this is her. Chiffon's last gift to the world." Gengo said. He walked to the bed and began inspecting Charon. "A small girl, as you said."

"Well, that's debatable. Charon, how old do you think everyone is around here?" Lily asked.

"You are 17 years of age. This facility contains mostly people of the high school age. Would you like me to appear to be about their age?" Lily nodded. Charon materialized a slider bar and slid it to the right. She began to grow taller and more mature. Her breasts developed a bit and her lips grew just a bit bigger. "Complete." Her voice sounded more mature than it had a few seconds earlier. She looked almost like Chiffon now.

"Amazing," Gengo said. "She isn't a person and yet she can age accordingly to an age number."

"She downloaded the entire student database so now she knows everything about everyone." Lily looked at Charon. She was weighing her breasts in her hands. "I don't really like her looking this old. Although it doesn't matter how she looks. It's probably best that she stays this old so that people don't think that some child is a Pandora now."

"I agree. Keep her this way. Although maybe not looking like Chiffon." Gengo put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills. "These are for you. I have another one for Ticy." Lily took the bottle. "Take these when you feel that the virus is acting up in you. They will suppress your connection to your stigmata and even your stigmatic skeleton. You may feel fatigued after taking them and that is to be expected. But as a precaution, go to Elize to receive a sedative. That will definitely stop you from hurting others. Make sure not to take more than two pills in a day. The effects will last long enough for you to regain control."

"Thanks. You need to start working on the vaccine. I don't really want to mention this, but I have a contingency plan ready in case of a break in. I want you to implement it before a certain date." Lily said as she pulled out a flash drive. She handed it to him and he inspected it. "It also has a calendar for important dates. Make sure that no one else sees it."

"Thank you." He said as he pocketed it. "I'll get to work on the vaccine. You want it to be in place ASAP, right?"

"Yeah, whenever you can develop it. Start by testing it on Ticy. It might fail if you test it on me."

Satellizer was standing in front of her sink and mirror while brushing her hair. _I'm going to ask Miss Kazuha if I can finally baptize Kazuya after a date. How should I approach this? I guess I should just go for it. Wait, why do I need to ask her?_ Satellizer walked out of her room and went to go find Kazuha's room. When she found it, she knocked on the door and waited. Kazuha answered the door and said "Oh, Miss El Bridget. What brings you here?"

Satellizer shifted nervously. "Um, can I take Kazuya out on a date? I know that I probably don't need to ask you this but…"

Kazuha laughed at the way Satellizer was acting. "You're so cute, you know that? Are you trying to baptize my little brother?"

Satellizer blushed. "Um, yeah. Is that okay with you?"

Kazuha suddenly and excitedly reached forward and clasped Satellizer's hands with her own. Her eyes were glistening with joy. She wasn't only doing this because she was genuinely excited but also for Lily's sake. "Of course it's okay with me! My brother needs to grow up sometime and I'll support you if you need it."

"Really? I wouldn't want to trouble you with all this."

"No, I don't mind. Take him out on the weekend or something. Maybe a nice restaurant but just do something to get his hopes up."

"That's, uh, a bit strange coming from his older sister."

"I'm pretty sure that he used to love me, like _really_ love me. So this gives him the chance to be with another girl. And don't worry about Rana. I can keep her busy the entire time."

"Really?!" Satellizer bowed. "Thank you for your support!"

Kazuha excitedly shook her head. "Just make sure to tell me so I know what day to prepare for!"

Satellizer was walking to the boy's dorm with confusion in her head. _I never guessed that Kazuha would be on board with me dating her brother. And she was so excited! How should I ask him on this date? She said a restaurant so maybe I can pick a food that he likes. Dammit, I forgot to ask her what type of food Kazuya likes!_ Satellizer entered the dorm building and a murmur erupted between the boys. She began to blush and her cheeks grew redder while she went to find Kazuya's dorm. _God, I'm so nervous right now!_ Her cheeks were becoming hot. _What do I say to him?_ Satellizer peered around the corner to the hall with Kazuya's room and retreated back when she spotted Rana at Kazuya's door. _Shit! What the hell is she doing here! She must be here to also ask him out! I need to act before she does or else I won't get my chance!_

Satellizer stayed put in her spot and was constantly peeking to check what Rana was doing. Then Rana began walking toward her. Satellizer quickly pulled her head back. _Shit! Now I have to get out of here!_

"Um, Satella? What're you doing here?"

Satellizer stumbled out from her spot upon hearing his voice. She ended up in the hallway on her bottom and was obviously spotted by Rana. "I-I-I-" Satellizer's face was completely red and her cheeks were burning.

"I'm sorry Satella! I guess I scared you with that." Kazuya was rubbing the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Satellizer! What are you doing here?!" Rana yelled down the hall. Thinking quickly, Satellizer rushed toward Kazuya, grabbed his arm, and took him to the roof. Rana ran to follow them but lost track after the first few corners. When they reached the roof, Satellizer finally let go of his arm.

"What was that about?!" Kazuya seemed a bit irritated. Satellizer had her hands on her thighs and was panting.

"I… need to ask you something… before Rana does…" she said between breaths.

"Did you really have to drag me up here to tell me?"

"It's something that… is important to me..."

"So just tell me. Or ask me, whatever it is, and I'll answer it."

Satellizer stood up straight. "I was wondering… if you would go get a meal with me?"

"That's what that was? We do that all the time."

"No, I meant outside."

"Satellizer El Bridget. Are you asking me on a date?" Kazuya asked.

"... Yeah. Do you want to go on a date with me? I was thinking maybe on the weekend."

"Of course I'll do it! Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that we'd go get your favorite food."

"And what exactly do you think my favorite food is?"

"I, um… is it Japanese food in general?"

"I don't know, do you want to find out what will happen when we go to a Japanese restaurant?"

"... Sure. Look, I have to go now so I'll be off." Satellizer began walking away.

"See you then." She was already down the stairs by then.

Kazuha was walking around the campus when she spotted Rana. She ran toward her while calling her name. Rana turned to face her addresser. "Yes, what is it, Ms. Aoi?"

"I heard that you were looking for Kazuya from Satellizer. What exactly were you planning to do if Kazuya opened his door to you?"

"I, um, was going to ask him out on a date. If that is ok with you."

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Why do you guys think that you need my approval to date my little brother? Geez."

"So we don't? Wait you heard about that?"

"Satellizer and I have developed a stronger relationship than just a teacher and her student. So she tells me these things."

 _Shit, so she's on Satellizer's side! I shouldn't give up!_ "Does this mean that you don't approve of me wanting to date Kazuya?"

"That's right. And don't try to go behind my back because I _will_ find out. The most I will allow is flirting. You got me, Rana Linchen?"

Rana hung her head. "Yes, ma'am."

 _My future sister-in-law. My niece's existence relies on Satellizer and Kazuya getting together._ Kazuha thought.


	23. Chapter 21

"Hey Kazuha, do you mind going down to a certain store downtown for me? I would go myself but I'm stuck here. I'm getting a little bored in here even with Charon." Kazuha was sitting around and playing with Charon in Lily's room. It was early in the morning on Friday.

"Sure. Did you go to this place a lot in your past?"

"Yeah. It's probably the one I go to most often. The owners were very welcoming to me because their daughter was one of my teammates. Her name was Laura Yamamoto and hopefully, the store has been opened here already. I'll make sure to get you the address.

"That's nice. I'll be sure to go there on the weekend. I noticed that Satellizer needs glasses usually but then takes them off when she fights. What's with that?" Kazuha asked.

"Well she's myopic. So she's naturally short-sighted. Using her stigmata heightens her senses so she doesn't need the glasses anymore."

"Are you also like that?"

"Yeah but I wear colored contacts."

"Why colored?" Their conversation was interrupted by a knock. Kazuha went to open the door and Ticy was there. "Good morning, Ticy. Are you here for Lily?"

"Good morning, you three. Yes, I am here for Lily." Charon gave a wave from inside. "Hi, Charon."

"Hi, Auntie Ticy."

"Well, you don't have to take her down for breakfast today. I'll do it." Kazuha said.

"Thank you Miss Kazuha. I'll be off then." Ticy turned and left.

"We should go eat soon," Kazuha told Lily.

"Yeah." She sat up on her bed and got off.

Cafeteria

Kazuha escorted Lily to the Cafeteria for their meal. There they spotted Ticy eating her food with her Limiter. They seemed so happy together. Ticy noticed them and said something to her Limiter. Then she stood up and walked to them. "Hey. I forgot to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"So apparently I have to go to the Infirmary later for something. Your grandfather was the one who called me there. I also am going to be fighting against Arnett for whoever becomes the next Student Council President."

"Good luck with that." Kazuha and Lily said.

"Thank you both." Ticy bowed and walked back to her table.

Yumi came up to Lily and Kazuha while they were eating. "Sorry to interrupt your meal but can I ask you a favor, Lily?"

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?"

"Do you think you could help us create a better model for the Nova simulations? You should know them better than we do."

"Sure. I want to see what happens if I let Charon try it too."

"Charon? I don't know any students with that name."

"You haven't been told yet? Charon is the name given to the remains of Chiffon's consciousness that she left me. She has been reborn in a way I guess." Lily smiled and laughed. "She calls me her mother."

"Really? That's fun. Maybe I should stop by and hang out in your room sometime."

"Dr. Aoi is developing a vaccine for the stigmatic particles. The particles are slightly unstable so they might harm the human body. Charon can take a physical form by using my particles. I don't want to hurt you too. Ticy was hospitalized for a bit because she was in my room."

"I heard about that. It almost cost her the chance to be our next student council president. Just stop by my office whenever you can and we'll get started on the simulation." Yumi left the cafeteria.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Kazuya had sat down beside Satellizer. He was there to discuss the details of the date. "Sooo? When do you want to do that date?" He asked.

"Um… tomorrow. On the weekend. I'll find you here and we'll go together." She replied. She was clearly nervous in his presence. Rana sat down with her own food tray, uninvited.

"So what's up? Whatchu guys talking about?" Rana asked.

"I'm gonna leave. You can have him now." Satellizer said quietly. She stood up and abruptly left. She walked by Lily and Kazuha when she left for her dorm. She had to prepare for her classes later today.

Rana quickly scanned the area for Kazuha and realized that she was being distracted by Lily. She couldn't resist the temptation to flirt with Kazuya and began her assault. She grabbed Kazuya by the arm and pressed her breasts into it. "So what were you two talking about?"

"She… invited me on a date." He said quietly.

"Really?!" She said loudly. Then she leaned in and started talking in a whisper. "When? And where?"

"She said something about a meal, so I guess a restaurant. I don't know what we'll be eating though. It's for tomorrow."

"That's kinda cool I guess. Your sister banned me from dating you which sucks."

"Really? I don't know why she would do something like that. I hope the date goes well."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I got class soon so I gotta go. See you soon." Rana threw out her trash and left.

After her class, Satellizer had some free time so she decided to talk to Kazuha. She needed to know what Kazuya liked to eat. Kazuha had also just finished teaching a Nova Clash History class. Satellizer reached the classroom and multiple students were coming out of the door. She entered the room and found Kazuha organizing some papers. "I didn't know that you taught a class." Kazuha looked up to see her.

"Yeah. I think that they just want the chance to talk to me and ask me questions about how I'm alive. It's pretty hard to explain. It's always fun to talk to students like this. So what's up?"

"I was wondering where to take Kazuya for our date. I don't really know what he likes and he left it a mystery."

"Last time I ate with him, I think he liked Korean BBQ. (A/N It is never specified what Kazuya likes in the manga. So he could like anything I want him to.) His taste might've changed over the years though."

"That's okay. Anything that you can give me will help. What else?"

"My memory is actually a bit fuzzy on details so I don't remember much. Is your date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just want it to go well. Should I dress nice? What colors should I wear?" Satellizer asked in succession.

Kazuha laughed and said, "Slow down there with the questions. I'll definitely try to give you all his secrets, but I'll probably be wrong. He was just a kid when I became dead to the world. What do you have to do after all your classes? I can drop by and check out your wardrobe then."

After Kazuha sorted through Satellizer's wide array of clothes, they finally settled on a long white dress and a baby blue cardigan. Kazuha also recommended a good restaurant for them that she found on her own. Satellizer thanked Kazuha for her help and she finally felt ready for her date. She was taking off her outfit when there was a knock on her down. "Um, just a minute!" She called toward the door. Satellizer quickly materialized her Volt Texture and opened the door. Rana was there, fidgeting a little nervously. "What do you want?"

"Kazuya told me that you were going on a date with him."

"And? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I just came here to congratulate you, I guess. Hopefully, it goes well." Rana immediately turned away and left.

"Thanks…?" Satellizer mumbled. She was still thinking about what was going to happen the next day.

Kazuya and Satellizer met at the monorail the next day for their date. "You're dressed nicely," Kazuya commented. Satellizer blushed.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah. It's all very fitting for you."

"Do you like it?" Satellizer asked.

"Yeah. I love it. So where are you taking me for lunch?"

"That's a surprise."

The two of them sat silently and awkwardly together on their trip to the mainland. Unbeknownst to them, Kazuha was on the next rail car on her way to Lily's store.

The trip was short and they got off. Kazuha was purposely tailing the two of them but needed to keep her distance to avoid being detected. She took a taxi to the outdoor mall where the restaurant and store were. Satellizer and Kazuya walked their way to the mall and found it more comfortable to actually talk to each other. When they were walking through the mall, they passed a certain store. The one that Lily had told Kazuha about. And Kazuha could be seen through the glass windows. Satellizer's gaze met Kazuha's who responded with a smile and nod while holding a box. Kazuha was shopping for hobby models for Lily, as she had requested. Kazuha paid for three models, got them bagged, and walked out of the store. She headed for the restaurant to spy on them more.

Satellizer and Kazuya sat down at a booth and faced each other. Satellizer was facing the door and saw Kazuha enter. She could have sworn she winked at her. She sat down nearby, definitely close enough to hear their conversation.

"So I heard you like Korean BBQ." Satellizer started.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't eaten here before," Kazuya said. "Did my sister tell you?"

She was shocked. "How'd you guess?"

"Just a feeling. We should order and eat."

He waved down their waiter and ordered a few plates of meat. "Alright, they'll be out soon." The waiter said.

"I don't think I've had much Korean BBQ myself," Satellizer said. "Hopefully I like it."

"This place seems good so far."

The waiter returned with the slices of meat and Kazuya placed them on the hot plate in the center. Satellizer did the same with her chopsticks. After a few minutes, the meat was ready and they started eating.

They continued on for the next hour or so, eating and talking. When Kazuha thought that the couple was finishing up, she paid for her meal and left so she wouldn't be seen by her brother. Kazuya noticed that Satellizer was looking past him and started to turn to look. He immediately turned back when Satellizer slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward toward him. Her breasts jiggled in front of Kazuya's face and he turned a bright red.

"Um… Satella?" He asked nervously. "Your umm…" Satellizer quickly retreated back into her seat while holding her arms over her breasts. "So what was that about?"

"I… had a new idea for... what else we should do today. Yeah! That was it! I'll cover the bill for you too!" Satellizer called the waiter over and paid for the meal.

"You didn't have to pay for it… I was saving money for something like today." Kazuya said.

"I know that you don't have that much money. I don't even mind paying for today. It's fine, just trust me." Satellizer comforted.

They left the restaurant and walked around the mall. Satellizer spotted a lingerie store and instructed Kazuya to stay outside. She went in and grabbed a few fashionable pieces of clothing and walked by the changing rooms. Satellizer was suddenly pulled into one of the rooms and was met by a familiar face. "Miss Kazuha?!"

"Shh! How's my brother treating you?" Kazuha asked.

"He's fine, relax. You don't have to worry about him this much. He's grown up in the time that you were gone."

Kazuha cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's see what you're trying to seduce him with." She took a pair of orange panties from Satellizer and looked at them with Satellizer in the background. "These might work. Put them on."

Satellizer began stripping down and replaced her current panties with the ones in Kazuha's hands. They continued this process for a bit while Kazuya was getting bored outside.

Satellizer came out of the store with a bag full of lingerie a few minutes later. "Sorry about that. Did I keep you long?"

"No, it's fine. It wasn't too long." Kazuya replied. After they moved on to the next store, Kazuha snuck out of the store and decided it was time to go back to the school.

 _He's fine. I don't have to parent them anymore._ Kazuha thought to herself with a smile.


	24. Timeline

This is a timeline for the original events of the Freezing world before Lily was sent back to change it all. Hope you guys like this little in between while I try to make another chapter. I'm also working on another fanfic for Infinite Stratos that you guys can read too.

March 2066- The team sent to the other dimension return home to West Genetics Japan. A pact between dimensions has been formed between Kazuya and Maria Eluka Nova.

June 2067- Satellizer graduates from West Genetics Japan. She returns to her home in England to wait for Kazuya to graduate. She spends her time with Violet in the hotel business.

June 2068- Kazuya graduates from West Genetics Japan. He moves to England to join Satellizer as he only had his grandfather's house to live in.

August 2072- Kazuya and Satellizer are called back into the military shortly when dimensional anomalies are found before the 15th Nova Clash. Satellizer is 23 and Kazuya is 21. They found it impossible to marry while in service.

January 2074- 16th Nova Clash.

November 2075- 17th Nova Clash. Kazuya and Satellizer retire from the military together in order to get their lives together.

June 2076- Kazuya and Satellizer get married and go on their honeymoon in Bali. They move to Japan to start a family. Satellizer's family covers the monetary needs of their life as per her request.

December 2076- Satellizer is now 6 months pregnant with Lily by Christmas. They spend a Christmas party at the Mably Estate in Britain. Elizabeth's daughter, Victoria, is 5 weeks old. Their other friends from school were also invited, some with children of their own.

March 2077- Lily Aoi is born in Japan.

October 2080- Maria El Bridget is born.

December 2080- Satellizer Alexander travels to the other dimension and lives at West Genetics. She teaches her language at the school.

August 2091- Lily enrolls into West Genetics Japan as a first year. She learns the Elcan language at school.

December 2091- Maria Lancelot unable to sustain her body in this dimension. She gives her permission for Gengo to use her body. He turns her body into Lily's jacket and gives it to her for Christmas. 18th Nova Clash in Japan. This is the start of the Nova Apocalypse. Su-Na dies protecting Lily and Maria.

January 2092- Lily replaces her old stigmata with Su-Na's stigmata that she stole. She undergoes a rigorous testing process to check compatibility. Tests are completed successfully but Lily falls into a sort of power depression.

February 2092- Lily attends the Annual Pandora Wargames. She becomes the champion with her team from West Genetics Japan. The West Genetics champion team of 2092 is made up of Lily Aoi, Tina Phenyl, Victoria Mably, and Laura Yamamoto. Genetics America is destroyed by Nova shortly after the Wargames. Several Pandora are called to fight, including Kazuya and Satellizer. Several dozens of casualties. All the students evacuate and transfer to other Genetics Academies.

July 2092- Some sort of virus has infected the majority of humanity, weakening Pandora and making them practically useless in combat. The use of Valkyries has increased. Satellizer Alexander becomes severely injured during a Nova attack and returns to her home dimension.

August 2093- Maria El Bridget enrolls into West Genetics Japan as a Pandora despite having the virus and Lily's warnings. Lily is now a third year.

December 2093- Lily receives Maria Lancelot's stigmata from Gengo for Christmas. He tells her about the Mirai Project and she agrees to do it.

February 2094- Nova attack West Genetics Japan directly. Lily returns from a trip and is called in quickly. She fails to protect Yumi Kim's daughter in what becomes known as the Recruit Kim Incident.

April 2094- Gengo dies during a Nova attack while the Mirai Project begins. Lily gets sent back in time.


	25. Announcement

So you guys may have noticed that I haven't been posting at all recently and I'm kinda sorry about that. But I do have a lot more works and chapters for my story and the people who read the manga. I think I ran out of in-between moments and didn't want to just copy everything from the manga but with Lily in it this time. So the chapters I have next are for some chapters in the manga but don't follow it continuously. In the word document that I have for this story, we're about 96 pages in out of 142. I'll finish up just the next chapter, maybe give some touches to some other scenes but everything I have, I've had for much longer than you would think. I'll label the chapters the way I wrote them, with just the general scene name and then the chapter.

I have a personal project with some friends where I'm taking my writing skills and anime knowledge to make my own anime. Not in the traditional anime style since that would take forever but in CGI which I think will be fun. I don't want to go too much into detail on my personal project since this is a fanfiction about Freezing and not mine but hopefully, you guys can understand and support me there too. I might start another story on my profile just for this and that will just be the script. Hopefully, it takes off with some of the views coming from you guys since I doubt that random people will be able to find it.

Thanks for the support that you guys have given me for all this time and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the chapters I have planned and I hope that maybe you guys can help support me on my own project.


	26. Chapter 22

A/N: Unfortunately for me, I've gotten lost in writing this fanfic but I still have extra bits that I prewrote out. Sorry if this is a bit short but I hope it will wrap some things up. Some of the next chapters won't really be chapters but will still be readable and will get some story through.

After stalking her brother for the day, Kazuha returned to Lily's room. "I got your stuff." Kazuha was holding a bag of boxes full of hobby models that Lily requested.

"Really? Thanks! I've been bored in here all day!" Lilith replied. Lily took the bag in hand. "I can't believe they're actually open in 2065!" Lily removed the boxes from the bag and spread them over the desk. She materialized a pair of hobby nippers in her hand and set them down.

The model she was looking at was a 1/700 Yamato. "I guess you're into boats and stuff right?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah, the old ones always seemed to appeal to me. Those guns are amazing!" Lily replied enthusiastically.

"I'm not too into them but I think that this will look cool."

"How's Ticy doing?" Lily asked.

"I think she's doing okay now but I was gonna check on her next." Kazuha opened a bag full of parts for Lily. "I heard that she still wants to fight for Student Council President. Do you think she'll be alright?"

"She's extremely strong willed but she's weakened right now. Ticy won originally but now I'm not sure. When's the fight?"

"I'll just go check on her now. I don't know either." Kazuha left the room and Charon appeared with her legs dangling off the bed.

"What're you working on?" Charon asked. "A boat?"

"Yeah. Come over here." Charon did as she was told. "I'll teach you. It's really fun when you learn."

Kazuha walked to the Infirmary and found Ticy's room with the door closed. She knocked on the door and heard a "come in" so she opened the door. Kazuha saw Ticy laying in bed and on her phone. "Oh, Miss Kazuha. What brings you here?"

"How are you feeling? Heard you still wanted to fight Arnett."

"Yeah, I'm uh, still planning to fight her. I need to follow in Chiffon's footsteps. Dr. Aoi promised to give me something to help me in my current condition."

"Grandfather is a very generous man. Good luck with that fight. Hope you haven't been too bored being bedridden."

"It hasn't been too bad. Abel has been by to keep me company."

"Your Limiter?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I gotta go. Feel better, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Kazuha."

The Next Day

Gengo made a visit to Ticy with a metal briefcase in hand. She was on her phone when there was a knock on the door and she said "Come in."

Gengo opened the door and had a smile on his face. "How are you? I think I've got just the thing you need."

Ticy got a bit excited. "Really? Does that mean I can get out of here?"

Gengo laughed. "If this works, then yeah." He sat down in the chair near the bed and opened the briefcase. A syringe and liquid in a vial were seated in some shaped foam. He opened the vial and pulled the liquid into the syringe. "This is it. You aren't scared of needles, are you?"

Ticy smiled. "Of course not. Child's play." She held out her arm and Gengo held it in his hand. He inserted the needle of the syringe into her vein and began the injection. "It feels oddly refreshing for some reason." He removed the needle from her arm.

"And you're all set. Give it an hour or so and then you're out of here."

Ticy felt the need to hug the doctor and did. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Oh, it's not a problem. You helped me with some research anyway. I'll be off now." Gengo turned away and left her room, closing the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 23

Su-Na was walking toward Lily's room early in the morning and saw Ticy standing outside it. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Colonel. Is it okay if I be informal with you for now?" Su-Na nodded. "Well you see, since Lily can't leave her room without an escort, I've been going with her to breakfast every morning."

"You count as an escort?"

"Yes ma'am. Why are you here right now?"

"I came for Lily. I guess I'll take her down to breakfast today. You go get a good meal on your without Lily today, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Although the two of us have grown kinda close by doing this everyday. In fact, Miss Kazuha was the one who suggested this idea. Have you had any time to catch up with her now that she's back?"

"Not yet. I heard about that though. I can take Lily to breakfast every morning in your place. You should be spending your mornings with your Limiter instead of her. And plus she hasn't been coming to my training sessions so I need to make sure she gets to them."

"Thank you ma'am. Make sure to tell her about this. I'll take your advice and spend time with my Limiter." Ticy bowed and walked past Su-Na. Then she turned around and spoke again. "And you should brace yourself for what opens that door." Ticy then left the dorm building for the cafeteria. Su-Na was confused for a second and then knocked on the door. She was extremely surprised when a little girl opened the door. Su-Na noticed that the girl's head was just above the doorknob. She decided to play it cool and put a smile on.

"Hey, little girl. Is Lily in there?" Su-Na didn't know about Charon yet. Charon nodded and opened the door wider.

"Mother, it's time to wake up!"

 _Mother?! What the hell is a little girl doing here?! And calling Lily her mother of all things?!_

"Where is Auntie Phenyl?" Charon asked.

"Ticy? She was here and I saw her. After talking to her, I have taken over as Lily's escort. Now let me ask you a question. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Charon and I am the embodiment of Chiffon Fairchild's consciousness."

"You mean the _late_ Chiffon Fairchild?"

"Yeah. Mother, please get up now!" Charon was pulling at Lily's blanket and all Su-Na was doing was watching while confused. Lily grunted and put a pillow over her face.

"Get up soldier!" Su-Na barked.

 _That voice… why is Su-Na here?_ Lily thought. _I've been avoiding her the entire time and now she shows up at my room._

Su-Na stormed over to Lily's bed and ripped the blanket off her. "Stand at attention and explain your situation to me ASAP!" Lily slowly got out of her bed and Su-Na grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her to the ground. Lily stumbled to her feet and stood straight. "Now explain to me why you are housing a child!" The door was still open and the yelling made the other Pandora in the hall open their own doors.

"Stop yelling at my mother." Charon interrupted. There wasn't much anger on her face as she isn't actually able to get angry.

"Charon, don't interrupt us! This is between me and her!" Su-Na turned to Lily "Why aren't you participating in our scheduled training sessions?!"

"Have you read my file? I can't do what they do right now." Lily was surprisingly calm for a person being yelled at and it rubbed off on Su-Na.

"Yeah I've read your file. You were able to almost fight off Ticy even without your stigmata. You are a very special Pandora. I was also looking through Doctor Aoi's old albums in his home. You aren't in any of them."

Lily sighed. "I'll go down to train with everyone if you don't think any further about this topic."

"Deal."

"And one more thing. I want to request a duel with you."

"Are you crazy? You want to duel with the strongest Pandora in the world and you don't even have your stigmata?! You won't be able to materialize anything!"

"If I win, you will treat me as an equal and not a student. And you may be surprised. I also want to have another duel after I have my stigmata back. No holds barred, both times. If I think that it's too dangerous then I will call it off. And I'm sure that everyone will want to watch us fight."

"You're on, soldier. And also I'm gonna be here every morning to make sure you get to my sessions."

"God dammit. But if I win then I'm gonna skip your sessions."

It was a strange sight to see Colonel Lee and Lily sitting together for breakfast. "So does Charon need to eat stuff?" Su-Na asked.

"Nope. I have brought her food before so that she could try eating."

"Did she find it enjoyable?"

"Quite."

Su-Na finished her plate. "All right, I'm done. Finish up and then we'll figure out how you can still train. Also, why does Charon call you her mother?"

Lily sighed. "I'm just her mother figure. And Ticy is her aunt in that fashion. I'm done. Let's go."

Platoon 13 Training

"Hey guys! I finally got Lily to train with us!" Su-Na announced to everyone. All the members of Platoon 13 were already present in the building.

"Lily? What made you come down here?" Satellizer asked.

"Well _she_ did of course. But I might be able to get out of training for as long as I am here." Ouka was walking toward Lily. They were soon within arms length of each other. Ouka then suddenly slapped Lily with her right hand. Lily didn't flinch at all and took it at full force. There were sudden shouts and cries as the Valkyries gathered around Ouka and the Pandora that were already familiar with Lily gathered around her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! A Pandora without the very thing that makes her a Pandora? You shouldn't be here!"

"That was weak. Was that the best you've got?" Lily said blandly. Ouka pulled her hand back for another attack but was stopped by a sudden shout.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to see who the speaker was and was quite surprised, especially Ouka. "Onee-sama?"

Kazuha was at the door and was walking toward them. Her heels were clacking on the floor until she hit the dirt. "I decide to see what happened to Lily when her little girl tells me that Su-Na took her and my other cousin is starting a fight with her?! What the hell?! You know that she can't fight back fairly without her stigmata! And you!" Kazuha was talking to Su-Na now. "I don't even know who the hell you think you are, smiling about this! This isn't funny! You know that Lily can't do this and yet you didn't step in!" Su-Na didn't realize that a smile had grown on her face. Part of Kazuha's statement was a lie. But Kazuha wasn't remembering that Lily had a stigmatic skeleton. Kazuha was also out of the loop for four years with no knowledge of Su-Na. Kazuha finally reached Ouka and Lily. It was an extremely strange sight to see Kazuha and her two doppelgangers standing together.

"I… I'm sorry, Onee-sama." Kazuha then slapped Ouka's cheek and it knocked her to the ground. Ouka slowly sat up. "I'm sorry. You're right."

The Valkyries were beginning to talk amongst themselves. "Hey is that really Kazuha Aoi?"

"How's that possible? She died in the 8th Nova Clash."

"But they never found the body. Only her stigmata."

Suddenly Kazuha's head began to pound. She put her hand in her face. "Oh God. I need to go. But I'll be back soon okay?" Kazuha turned around and left for her dorm room. When she reached it she laid down on the bed and fell asleep without any of her own control.

Kazuha's Dream

Kazuha seemed to be having an out of body experience and was watching a scene from a movie. She watched her own funeral and watched Kazuya and Ouka cry.

"There wasn't a body. This is the best we have." Yumi said. She was referring to the empty casket to represent Kazuha. "Her body must've been incinerated in the explosion. The casket was lowered into its own hole with her own personal gravestone. But she was labeled as "MIA". Her name was also engraved into the Pandora memorial for those who died fighting the Nova.

 _Even though I'm glad that Lily saved me then, it's still hard seeing how everyone reacted to what they thought was my death. God I wish I was there all those years ago._

Kazuha woke up and realized that the lunch hour had already passed. _I need to go somewhere. Not back to the training area but my gravestone._ She grabbed a quick snack and then went to find her gravestone. When she found it, she fell to her knees in front of it. It was the first time she had actually visited it. _I need to resist the urge to rip it out of the ground._ _I should have died back then. Is this a change in the Transcendent Will that Grandfather told me about? Is Lily's mission here to change it? It couldn't be changed but she did it._ Tears were falling on to the resting stone. Kazuha wiped them away from her face, stood up, and left.

Platoon 13 Training

"Starting today, Lily will be joining us for training. She was originally supposed to be here anyway but she didn't have her stigmata so she didn't want to."

"Welcome to the team, I guess." Ouka said.

"Yeah, thanks. And thank you all for not fighting after Kazuha was here." Lily said.

"Now, to get started. I want you all to run 30 laps around our building without stopping. And Lily will be in the front and you will have to keep up with her. Without using your stigmata." Su-Na said.

"Why do you want Lily in front?" Kazuya asked.

"If you watch carefully, you'll figure it out."

All the female members of Platoon 13 lined up behind Lily and the run began.

"Should I be running with them?"

"No, you'll probably kill yourself trying to keep up with her. As long as they all push themselves hard enough, they can keep up. Probably."

After a few minutes, Lily had lapped the slowest runner. And then she passed Satellizer. The only person who managed to keep up with Lily was Lucy but could only stay four paces behind. Lily ended up passing Ouka soon enough.

"What the hell!"

"How the hell is she so fast?!"

"This is insane!"

When Lily finally stopped, Su-Na offered her a bottle of water. Then she and Kazuya handed them out to everyone else. "That was impressive. But you were supposed to keep a steady pace with them."

"Oh, it was. They just got slower over time." Lily replied.

"Was that the kind of training they put you through, _Captain?"_ Su-Na leaned in for that last word.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" Lily decided to keep her composure but was still surprised.

"It was in your file. The one you asked me if I read. Champion of the International Pandora Wargames. Now that's impressive. And you led a team of four to victory. Unfortunately, that event doesn't exist yet. You have a lot to explain."

 _Dammit I forgot to change it when I uploaded it when I got asked for a file to put in._

Ouka walked over to them for another water bottle. "I guess I underestimated you." She said.

"You might've."

"How are you so fast?"

"Training. Lots and lots of it." Ouka patted Lily on the back and walked to the Valkyries and their group circle.

Lily pointed her finger at Su-Na's face. "We'll continue this later in private."

"Whatever you say, _Special-Ops Pandora Captain Lily Aoi._ "

The last few members came in, panting hard and needing water. The very last person, Satellizer, collapsed on the floor and couldn't move her legs any more to get water. "Lily…" she said hoarsely. "Lily… bring me water…" She threw up and managed to place her head on clean ground. Her eyes closed and she was out.

"Oh shit. Guys!" They all rushed over and looked at Satellizer on the ground. "Get her to the Infirmary!"

Roxanne and Cassie went over and picked her up. Before leaving, Roxanne said to Lily, "You're insane."

"Okay guys, take a break!" Su-Na called.

"Make sure you don't mention my file to anyone." Lily said to Su-Na. "I'm gonna skip the rest of the day and take a shower. Have fun with everyone else. I have to tune the Nova simulations."

"That's your job?"

"Yeah. Yumi told me to do it. I do it whenever I'm a bit bored. We'll duel sometime in the future."

Annual Pandora Wargames

USA, February 2092

Lily woke up and found herself in a foreign room. The walls were a plain white, maybe a medical room. She could remember coming to the states with her friends for a special trip that the school insisted that they take, but that was it. She ate a meal, maybe the night before but nothing else. _Was the meal drugged? Probably wasn't. Am I still in America?_ Lily thought to herself. Her friends were also in the same room, the same as her. "Hey Lily? You there?" The person that just spoke was Victoria Mably, next heir in the Mably family and daughter of Elizabeth and Andre. They had become best friends, partially due to their parents relationship with each other. Victoria was quite the beauty even as a first year at West Genetics, partially backed by using her family's products. She had silky blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and a small blue bow above her right ear.

"Yeah. Where do you think we are?" Lily and Victoria were on top of bunk beds, their other friends from West Genetics under them. A woman suddenly appeared in the door.

"Get up ladies! On your feet! Hop to it!"

The four of them scrambled to their feet, Lily and Victoria hopping off their beds from above. They stood at attention at the feet of their beds. "Congratulations, girls! You've been chosen for the annual Pandora Wargames. You will be competing against other teams that have also been gathered here. Your school has a weird tradition and the upperclassmen keep this event a secret from the underclassman. Whatever, Japan." The woman had dark hair and slightly tan skin. An American, they assumed from what she just said. "You will be tested on your creativity and will be trained in all forms. Even guns. Get over it, somethings happen sometimes." Their instructor stepped toward Victoria. "Step forward soldier and state your rank."

Victoria did as she was told. "Victoria Mably, a first year at West Genetics Japan ma'am."

"The Mably's, huh? So you're a fancy rich girl then?"

"Rich, yes. But I do not try to pride myself in it."

"Good. And you." She turned to Lily. "Name and rank."

"Lily El Bridget-Aoi, first year at West Genetics Japan, ma'am."

"El Bridget-Aoi? So you're Satellizer's girl. Tell her I said hi."

"Do… does she know you?"

"I am Colonel Martin, if I haven't introduced myself yet." She gestured to herself proudly. "I fought in the 15th Nova Clash with your parents. I hope that your leadership skills are up to date because every team needs a captain. You will be that captain. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Lily replied.

"At this point, the Wargames have probably been announced to everyone's schools. Every year we pick out a squad of four members from the new people just to evaluate how we need to discipline the first years. If you win, then you will be recognized as 'Special-Ops' and people might treat you better. Try not to abuse the title though, it might annoy people. You may be sent on special missions and will be assigned to fighting the Nova. Now Captain, lead your team to their first meal in the cafeteria. And if you want to know where you are, none of the recruits know either. But you are in Genetics USA. Let's see how well you can navigate a new environment. Your first test begins now." Colonel Martin walked out the room. The other two people were also their friends. Laura Yamamoto, a Japanese-American girl with long brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. And Tina Phenyl, daughter of Ticy and Abel, had long black hair and wore it the way her mother did before Chiffon's passing.

Eventually, the four of them found the cafeteria and ate their meals. "I hope this one isn't drugged too." Tina said, poking it.

"Probably not. Food's food." Laura said, calmly eating her food.

"I agree. Just eat up." Lily said. "Captain's orders."

Japan's team had gotten well into their meal when someone started talking from the loudspeaker.

"All teams participating in the International Pandora Wargames, please report back to your rooms. Thank you." The loudspeaker said.

"Guess that's us. We all done?" Lily asked. Her teammates all nodded in response and they all got up to throw out their trash. Team Japan then left for their rooms.

A few minutes after returning to their room, Colonel Martin walked in. "I see you found the cafeteria. Congratulations, you were able to eat a meal. We were timing you and you came in third for finding the cafeteria. Remember, this is a competition. Of course, Team America found it first because it is their home turf. Luckily for everyone else, this is the only meal that we are timing. You are free to only stay in your room until we need you." She then turned and immediately left. She closed the door behind her. The team sat on their beds, curious and thinking out loud.

"Why do you think _we_ were chosen for this?" Victoria asked.

"Um, actually, I got asked a strange question a while back. I think I know what it was for now." Lily said.

"What was it?"

"I think it was, 'If you were in a fight, would you rather be with your friends or with the strongest?'"

"And?" Laura asked.

"I kinda laughed and said, 'My friends _are_ the strongest.' So now we're here together. This is probably my fault. Sorry guys."

"That's okay. I don't mind doing something like this." Victoria said.

"Yeah, I think we're all fine with it. We are your friends after all." Laura agreed. Out of the four of them, Laura was the weakest but was still a force to be reckoned with. She just wasn't as naturally compatible as the others.

"Hey, do you guys smell that? The room smells weird now." Tina said.

From the top bunk, Lily looked at the vent directly above her and saw an oddly colored gas being forced down by the fan. She suddenly began to feel sleepy as the gas began to spread throughout the room. Lily couldn't control her body as she fell forward off the bed and her world blurred. She could barely make out and hear Victoria falling from her own bed. Laura and Tina flopped tiredly on their backs on the bed a few seconds later and the gas took hold.

After they were all asleep, Colonel Martin and three others stormed the room with gas masks on and removed the girls from their room.

Lily woke up first a few hours later and found a note shoved in her hand. "This is your second mission, an escape from this building. The faster you can get your team to wake up, the faster you can get out and possibly get first place. Good luck - Colonel Martin" Lily read aloud. She scrunched up the note in her hand after reading it.

"Hm? What?" Laura had woken up.

"Let's just get everyone up then I'll explain." Lily said. The two of them went to their sleeping friends and tried to wake them up. After they were all awake, Lily explained the situation.

"So our mission is to escape this whole building?" Laura asked.

"Yup. And we have to do it as fast as possible." Lily finished. "We don't know what floor we are on, so we might as well get started." She went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. Unlike Lily, the others hadn't become accustomed to their stigmata yet and couldn't make a weapon. "We got anything to get out?"

"Nothing. They didn't leave us our knives." Tina said.

"Aren't you the only one that can make a Volt Weapon?" Victoria asked Lily. "Try that."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Lily began focusing her energy into her hand while imagining a weapon. She created a small knife that fit easily in her hand. Shortly after the 15th Nova Clash, humanity had developed an upgrade to the stigmata that allowed the Pandora to create different types of weapons on their own as long as they could imagine it or the inner workings of it. Lily still wasn't adept at making her Volt Weapons so she could only make something small. Then she went to the door and slid the blade down the empty space between the door and the doorway. She cut through the doorknob part and then forced the door open, using the knife for leverage. The team went into the empty hallway and began navigating their way to the first floor. They realized that they were on the fourth floor.

On the third floor, they encountered several guards. Their job was to slow down the Pandora but not to take them down. Team West Genetics Japan was hiding around a corner and the hall was filled with the gunmen. This building was designed so that the stairs would only lead down one floor and then you would have to go find the next set. These soldiers were the only things stopping them from advancing.

Lily peeked around the corner and noticed that some of the doors opened outward. "I'm gonna take out one guy with my weapon and we're gonna take the body behind one of the doors that we open. Take the guns and we'll keep going." She whispered to her team. Lily materialized her knife and threw it at a guard, hitting him square in the chest. She ran forward, opened one of the doors, and took the body behind it. Laura and Tina followed quickly and removed the assault rifle and pistol from him. Laura took the pistol and shot the next guard around the door. She ran to him and grabbed the rifle while Tina was providing cover with her rifle. Laura tossed her pistol to Victoria and the team advanced with the same strategy.

When they reached the first floor, they opened the door and were greeted by Colonel Martin. "Congratulations. So far, you guys have the fastest time. And such an excellent strategy. Takes some brains to use those doors." She said. "I'll take you guys back to the main facility and you can grab a meal. Your time was 32 minutes, by the way." The Colonel walked over to a Jeep and the rest of them hopped in. Lily took the passenger seat. They hadn't made it out completely unscathed, though. The guns weren't using real bullets, but training rounds instead. So the girls only had some bruises instead of holes. While they were driving, Colonel Martin started talking again. "Were you guys worried about getting shot? I guessed that you noticed just a while in that they weren't real bullets. But in the final round, you're using live rounds. And also against other Pandora."


	28. Chapter 24

Another two weeks of training and tests passed. Team America and Team WGJ were neck and neck in points for first place. The two captains had developed a rivalry between each other, Lily and Angela, who was blonde and hot-headed. As they were tied in points for first, the teams were forced to fight each other in the final round, and the third and fourth ranked teams, and so on. The fighting ground was a nighttime single square mile urban area with abandoned vehicles and tall business buildings. To win, the teams had to take out all the members of the other team within the hour. Each Pandora was equipped with pistols using live rounds that wouldn't usually hurt a Pandora. But because they were all first years, they hadn't developed the skills for Volt Textures yet and couldn't properly defend themselves. Deaths were fairly uncommon as most of the competitors had the sense to stop shooting when it was obvious the target had given up. That wasn't the case with this fight.

45 minutes into the match and Lily was the sole survivor on her team. The rest of her teammates were captured by the Americans and were being held hostage instead of taken out of the game. Surprisingly, Colonel Martin was actually okay with this as it would show her how strong and creative Lily was. Lily was hiding behind a nearby building, one block away from the Americans. Her friends were being held on the third floor of a glass walled building. Suddenly, Lily received a call from Angela.

"So do you plan to give up anytime soon?" She asked.

"Nope." Lily walked over to another building and there was an abandoned electric motorcycle laying on its side. She was able to check the charge left and there was only a little bit left.

"You know that you probably won't win, right?"

"I have a plan." Lily ended the call right then. She checked her gun, a standard .50 Cal Desert Eagle. It had an extended magazine with 12 rounds loaded. Desert Eagles were only given to the team captains. Everyone else was given 0.45 Berettas. That was only the case with this match. Other teams were fighting using different sets of weapons.

In the building, Victoria noticed that one of the Americans didn't store their gun properly and it was hanging lax on their side. Victoria made a dash and grabbed the gun from her side and threw it out the window. Lily was attracted to the sound and saw the gun fall from the building. She realized the plan that Victoria made. Angela angrily shot a bullet into Victoria's arm and she screamed in pain. She stumbled backward and the two others tried to comfort her.

Lily built a ramp up leading that would probably make the jump to the third floor on the bike. Lily grabbed the gun from the ground and shoved it into her pocket. She turned on the bike and drove it up the ramp and jumped off. The bike's headlight blinded everyone temporarily as it crashed through the rest of the glass. Everyone was confused when they thought that Lily would be there but she wasn't.

Lily had ended up on the floor directly below them instead. She made her way to the stairs and found the right room but didn't open the door yet. She took a deep breath and threw the door open, immediately pulling both pistols from her pockets. When she counted the targets, she only counted to 3. _Strange. Where's Angela?_ She shot at them all and disabled them all. Her teammates all dove down to avoid fire. Lily heard a footstep from behind and quickly turned while aiming the Desert Eagle. A bullet was fired but it was not hers. It broke Lily's wrist and she dropped the gun. She dropped the other gun and clutched her wrist. Two other bullets went through her knees and she stumbled over. Lily fell face first and the remaining bullets of the magazine riddled her body. It was a pain which Lily thought could never be felt and she screamed her lungs out. She felt her consciousness leaving her as she was bleeding out. Lily could barely hear her friends crying her name. Then everything went dark for her. Lights lit up the buildings as officials stormed in to get the injured girls out. Angela dropped her gun and her fingers twitched. She stood there, seemingly in a daze, and not knowing what she had just done. Her commander stepped in and escorted her out. After reaching the bottom floor, Angela received a hard slap on the cheek from her commander. She took it like without flinching and didn't know what had just happened.

"I have to go talk to the higher-ups about your behavior." She got a good look at Angela's face. "Hey kid! You in there?" She barked. There was no response from her. Her commander stepped directly in front of her. Angela's eyes didn't track her and looked lifeless. "Fine. I'll give you the rest of the night off. But you better be sorry for what you did."

Angela slowly made her way to her dorm and people giving her a nasty stare as she walked through the halls. _I guess they were broadcasting it. Why did I do that. I just… couldn't control myself. I didn't mean to almost kill her… and yet she might be dead because of me. If she's dead then I'm going to be expelled from the program._ Angela thought as she grabbed a change of clothes from her room. Her current ones were stained with the opposing team's blood. It made her skin crawl just thinking about it. She needed to get out of them as soon as possible to calm her nerves.

After a quick shower, Angela laid down in her bed. Her room was void of her own friends, courtesy of Lily. She was used to not being alone after becoming a Pandora, with a roommate in her normal dorm every night. It was impossible for Angela to sleep and she heard several pieces of paper slip under her door. After reading the first one, she figured that the rest of them were all the same. It was a hate message, presumably from a viewer of the match. Only two matches were held at a time and the rest of the teams were allowed to watch. Angela angrily crumpled all the papers into a ball and threw it at the corner of the room. Then there was a knock at the door. She hesitated to open it, figuring it was an angry person, ready to yell at her.

"It's me. Open up." It was her commander. Angela sighed and opened the door. She let her in and closed the door behind her.

"You gonna yell at me again?" Angela asked.

"Not exactly. Although you threw the game with what you did. And the girl that you shot up? I'm sure you know who she is. She's on life support right now."

"Oh my God…" Angela said quietly.

"Why did you do it?"

"I… I don't know… it just happened and…"

Her commander looked at the paper ball and read some of the messages. "If it calms you down, I can take you to see her. But it's not a pretty sight. She's out for who knows how long. Or I can explain to you how you threw the entire Wargames for your team in just two minutes."

"I… I need to see them… my team… and her. Everyone's yelling at me… and I can't think clearly…"

"Cool, let's go."

Two days passed and Lily finally woke up. She spent the first night on life support and stayed asleep to recover. Lily had also received a blood transfusion. She found herself in the ICU of Genetics America and her friends were there. Victoria had a sling on the arm where she got shot. They were by her side when she awoke. Lily tried touching her body but it hurt too much to move. She looked down and saw that her body and wrist were wrapped in bandages. "No no no. Don't move. Just sit still." Tina said. The door opened and Lily's parents walked in.

"Hey girls. Good job with the games." Satellizer congratulated.

"Mrs. El Bridget? Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for taking care of Lily for us. Your parents were too busy to come down here on such short notice. So it's just us. And it's El Bridget-Aoi now."

"Right. Sorry." Tina apologized.

"What happened after I went down?" Lily asked.

"Well, we were given the victory yesterday. Angela didn't know know why she hurt you so badly and admitted to it being inhumane. It wasn't a just victory but she gave it to us. Well, I think that her commander forced her into it." Victoria said.

"I'll be back in a bit." Laura interrupted quietly. She walked past Satellizer and out the door.

"I'm going to be honest here, is there something wrong with Laura? She seems a bit different from when I met her before." Satellizer asked.

"She's probably just been overwhelmed for the whole month. We were worked hard and she just isn't as compatible as us." Tina said. "I don't even think she's left Japan until we were asked here. She'll probably go back to normal when we go back to Japan."

There was suddenly a loud scream from the hall. "You girls stay here. I'll check it out." Satellizer said. She quickly fled from the room.

Outside, Satellizer found the bloodied body of Laura. The legs and left arm were missing and her mouth was open. Satellizer quickly checked for a pulse and gladly found one. But it was weak. She ran through the basic medical procedures and grabbed a nearby stretcher. Several nurses were found and they tried to help. Laura spoke a few words with a weak voice.

"The… Nova… they're here…"

"What? Is that true?" Blood loss hit Laura and she fell asleep again. "Hey. We need you! Don't die on us! Laura! Your friends need you!" Satellizer turned to the nurses. "Stop the bleeding. Don't begin regeneration on her. We might not have time for that."

"You got it, Mrs. El Bridget-Aoi."

After making some calls, Satellizer returned to her daughter's room. "So what was it?" Lily asked.

"Laura. She's been heavily injured. She said that the Nova are here."

"Really?! Did the Nova attack her?" Victoria asked.

"I'm assuming so. You guys have to get out of here. They haven't made the announcement yet but I've been told that the students need to evacuate."

"Are you going out to fight?" Lily asked.

"If the Nova really are here then probably. I'm sorry but you don't need to worry about us. Just focus on getting evacuated." Satellizer hugged Lily. "You two should getting Lily out of here. It's easier to wheel her out." Satellizer said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for taking the time to come down here." Tina thanked.

"No problem. Just get far away from here and I'll see you then. Kazuya, let's go fight more Nova." The two of them left the room.

Lily's teammates took her out of the room when the announcement came over the speakers. Other students made their way to evacuate. The team's commanders ran by them to fight. They also saw Laura being wheeled to a VTOL on a stretcher by nurses. Victoria ran over and seemed to ask some questions. Then she came back. "We're allowed to get on that one with Laura. I don't know where we're going but it's just an evacuation."

"The Nova might be here. They already got Laura." Tina said. "Let's just hope that we can defend it successfully."

They got into the VTOL and Angela soon joined them, accidentally. "Wait, you guys are in here?"

"Yeah. You got asked to evacuate too? Isn't this your home?"

"If the Nova are here then it'll probably be big. And since it's the Wargames, we have a lot of pros like our commanders fighting for us." Angela said. "And by the way, I visited you the night our match was scheduled. I'm truly sorry for hurting you so badly. Are you recovering well?"

Angela seemed so sincere, a real change of heart. "Yeah. It's not too bad but from what I was told, it was pretty bad." Lily said.

"She's really quite the optimist, isn't she?" Angela whispered to Victoria.

"She might still be on painkillers but she's like this sometimes." Victoria replied. The VTOL took off for a safe location. Anywhere that wasn't near Genetics America.

In the following two nights, Genetics America fell. It was terrible news to the world. It hit all of the Pandora students especially hard, as it was their home. Those students were separated with their friends to different Genetics academies of their choice. They were still Pandora anyway. The force that destroyed Genetics America? 6 Type-S Nova, 70 Type N2s, and 14 Type N3 Nova. They reduced the place to the ground and killed several of the Pandora that fought. Lily's family survived, luckily.

They returned to WGJ soon after the attack and relieved Lily of her stress when she saw her parents again. Angela enrolled in the school with her teammates, as well as several other students who had always wanted to visit Japan. Laura was on life support for the week and finally woke up on the weekend. She was never the same again. They said that her soul energy went below 1 when the Nova attacked her. Laura was forced to give up her stigmata and retire because her compatibility had dropped to almost 0%. Lily would visit her occasionally in town where she lived.


	29. Chapter 25

Lily was laying on her bed with nothing to do. It was noon. She rolled over and started looking at the photos on her phone. She reached a picture of her with her sister as the main focus. Maria was a first year at the time.

Flashback

Three second years cornered Maria in an alley of the school. Her arms were quickly pulled behind her back and a foot was pressing into her back. Maria's only choice was to kneel.

"Please… don't do this..." Maria pleaded. The student pulled harder and Maria yelped.

"You mean… don't do..." One of the other students pulled Maria's hair and jerked her head up to look at the ringleader. "This?"

"Yes! Please stop!" Maria started crying. "I'll…I'll do anything! Just stop!"

"Anything?" The ringleader thought curiously. "That does seem pretty good." She snapped her fingers. The one holding Maria down let her arms go and quickly kicked her in the stomach. Maria was sent backward and she had the wind knocked out of her. She started coughing hard and curled up in a ball. Maria coughed up some blood on to the floor.

The ringleader grabbed Maria's hair and made her look at her. Maria looked at her with tired eyes and blood on her lips. "You will do everything we tell you to and without question. If you don't, then we have no choice but to break you. And you're not allowed to tell anyone about this. Or else I will personally see to it that your life is ruined. Blink if you understand."

Maria tries her hardest to keep her eyes open but she was too tired to do so any longer. Her eyes shut and she couldn't stop them.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement. And remember, you can't tell anyone." The ringleader let Maria's hair go and stood up.

"What do we do with her now?"

"Just leave her. She's strong enough for that not to kill her."

Maria crawled to the front of the alley in hopes that someone would find her. The only person who found her was Elize but only when she actively grabbed Elize's ankle. She was quickly rushed to the Infirmary.

Elize was cleaning Maria up with some gauze. The entire time they were together, Maria refused to say anything or answer any questions.

Maria still went to her classes like normal but her usual straight A performance had degraded substantially. After classes, Maria was forced to serve the bullies in their room while they humiliated her. Maria was forced to obey her new masters over the next week.

Lily was walking around the girl's dorm when her phone rang. It was Elize and Lily answered.

"Lily. Do you know where your sister is?" Elize's voice sounded worried.

"Uh no I thought she was with you."

"Dammit, I told her to stay close to you!" Elize's sighed. "Find her as soon as possible. Start in the girl's dorm."

"On it." Lily hung up and put her phone away.

Lily ran through the Halls of the third year floor and told her friends about the problem. They joined the search for their beloved friend.

Lily ran through the second year floor and stopped in front of a certain room. She could barely hear screams from inside. Lily pulled out her phone and texted her friends and Elize to avoid giving away her element of surprise.

Lily summoned her short sword and banged on the door twice before kicking the door in.

The bullies were holding Maria's arms above her head and while she was kneeling. Maria's head was down but she looked up at her sister. She was dressed only in her underwear and bruises.

"Lily..." Maria's whispered.

"Maria!" Lily cried. She pointed her sword at the one holding Maria. "Put her down."

The ringleader looked at the one holding Maria and nodded. That one materialized a small knife and held it up to Maria's neck.

"If you make any movements we will kill your sister." She pressed the blade against Maria's neck and drew blood. "Surrender your weapon and place your hands on your head."

Lily was at their mercy and dropped her sword. It disappeared into dust. She then put her hands on her head. The one with free hands approached Lily and held Lily's hands behind her back. Lily raised her leg for a kick but the other pressed the point of her knife into the bottom of Maria's chin drawing more blood. Maria yelped and tried to hold her head higher but it didn't work.

"What do you want?" Lily asked.

"We want… to humiliate you. You and your family. You're treated like fucking royalty and I can't stand it!" The ringleader snapped. She quickly kicks Lily in the side and Lily flew into the wall. Lily started to get up but the ringleader steps on her head. "Stay down, bitch."

The ringleader made a sword of her own and stabbed it into Lily's back. Lily's response was a loud scream that could be heard through the wall. The ringleader stabbed her new pet several more times and relished the sound of Lily's screams.

Lily's friends were with Elize on the second year floor and they heard Lily's screams. They rushed to the room and summoned their weapons in preparation for breaking in.

"Stand up." Lily did as she was told and stood up slowly in the corner. She was then quickly stabbed in the gut and fell to her knees immediately. Lily started coughing up blood and her head was shoved to the floor again. "Do you understand who you are now? You are our pet and your sister is our slave."

Elize barged into the room and was followed by Lily's friends. "Drop everything and everyone!" Elize yelled. Maria was dropped and all the attention was now on Elize. "Now get on your knees! Hands on your heads! You three are getting time in the brig."

Victoria went to Maria. "Hey, are you okay?" Maria nodded. "Let's get you outta here." Victoria helped Maria stand up and they got out of the room.

Tina and Angela were by Lily's side. "Hey, it's over now," Tina said. "Hey, hey look at us." Lily did as she was told. Her eyes seemed to have no life in them. Her head dropped to the floor again.

"Let's get you out of here. Everything is okay now." Angela comforted. "Maria is safe now. It's over Lily."

Two days later

Lily was in the Infirmary, recovering from the regeneration treatment. It was in the morning when Maria went to her sister. Maria went to Lily's room with two breakfast trays. She knocked on the door. Lily slowly rolled over in her bed and yawned.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"It's your sister. I have breakfast for you."

"Come in." Lily tried sitting up to make herself seem presentable and Maria opened the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Maria asked. She gave a tray to her sister and sat down on the nearby stool to eat her own meal.

"I'm okay. Nothing I haven't beaten before." Lily replied. She took the fork in her hand and tried to eat. Her hand was shaking and her sister noticed it. Lily tried to put the food in her mouth but accidentally dropped the fork on herself. She tried to pick up her fork but couldn't stop her hand from shaking. "Goddamnit." She muttered under her breath.

Maria stopped eating and put her tray down on a table. "Here, I'll help you." Maria began to reach for Lily's fork but was cut off.

"Don't. I can do it myself." Lily said sternly.

Maria laughed. "No, you can't. Is this about your pride?"

Lily nodded.

"Look, I'm your sister. No one else is watching. I won't say anything about this and your pride won't be damaged."

"Fine."

Maria took the fork and got another piece of food. "Say ah."

"Ahhh." Maria put the food in Lily's mouth and took the fork out. Lily chewed and swallowed. "This is why you're my sister. You're a good person."

"Aw, thanks."

End flashback

Lily turned over and had tears in her eyes. She sniffled a bit. "I miss her so much. All this is for her too."

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Lily? Are you there?" It was Kazuha. "It's time for lunch."

"Okay." Lily sat up and wiped her tears. She went to the door and left for lunch.


End file.
